Star Wars Prequel Trilogy- The Fan Rewrite
by Marco Incognito
Summary: The Prequels are being rewritten. We follow Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. There are many changes which will be revealed in time. This is inspired largely by the many versions of the rewrites by Belated Media,Banditincorporated, and others and combines elements from their versions with some of my own.
1. The Disturbance

What if Episode 1 was good? Like...really good.

A while ago Belated Media and Banditincorporated on Youtube proposed that same question and set about to rewrite the first three films in their own ways. I bring them up now for a few reasons.

1\. I am not the first to do this and I wish to acknowledge that.

2\. Because I have borrowed elements from these versions, not out of wanting to rip them off which is why I credit them here, but also in order to serve to incorporate these rewrites of the prequel films into my own planned shared continuity and with the way it is planned out I cannot do that without mentioning events in the prequel, so I chose to rewrite the films first.

These films will be radically different from what George Lucas presented to us. I will be doing the Prequel Trilogies,(sadly not _Knights of the Old Republic_ and _The Old Republic_ games as I have not played them and would not do them justice I believe, though you may consider them Canon with some slight changes as we'll see. I will also be doing _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ ( a merging of both series to have that name) and _Star Wars:Rebels_ rewrites to fit them into my own continuity, along with T _he Force Unleashed_ Video Game, the Novel _Death Troopers_ (which I must get around to buying and reading then rewriting or continuing depending on my thoughts, which will be released somewhere around the Halloween season), _Shadows of the Empire_ and all its crossover media, and a 3 part series set between _Return of the Jedi_ and _The Force Awakens_ , combining elements of the new universe and the now dubbed "Legends"canon such as Admiral Thrawn(though this may change with _Rebels_ Season 3 using him) and Mara Jade. The only thing that will be untouched is the Original Trilogy and this rewrite will work to fit specifically into the continuity of those films. The rest I will rewrite depending if it conflicts with my stories. I honestly enjoyed _The Force Awakens_ but if enough people request i'll rewrite that as well. I will be going chronologically.

With that said. Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you the Rewrite of _Star Wars: The Phantom Menace._

BEGIN  
 **Authors' Note:** In the original _Phantom Menace_ ,The opening text crawl alone seemed out of place in Star Wars with its mention of trade, banking disputes, and negotiations. So to rewrite the text, The new opening crawl goes like this:

A long long time ago in a galaxy far,  
far away...

The massive words STAR WARS appear before us. They float in space and move away slowly. The music roars triumphantly. The words finally fade.

new words float upward at an angle in space.

 _For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights have been the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy._

Under the governing of the Galactic Republic, and the watchful eye of the Jedi Council, made up of the most wise and powerful of the order. The Republic has enjoyed over a century of peace and prosperity.

However, the council has sensed a disturbance in the force, rippling out from beyond the Republic's borders, Concerned that this may signal a return of the Sith. The evil, blood enemies of the Jedi.

The council has sent hundreds of Jedi out to search the most distant sectors of space; known as the Outer Rim, to discover the source of this disturbance.

two such Jedi, have just discovered what seems to be a void in the force...

A small ship resembling a black imperial shuttle in some way, and bearing the republic insignia makes its way to a green and blue planet.

We first see the Jedi from behind and see only the back of their heads, looking outward into space to keep them a mystery. The camera cuts between the two backs. We do not yet know who they are and as they talk some may believe that they are Anakin and Obi Wan Kenobi but they are in reality Qui Gonn Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi. Obi Wan is young and impulsive, hungry for action in a time of peace where he believes the Jedi serve as nothing more than glorified bodyguards. Obi Wan turns sharply to face Qui Gonn beside him and we see the side of his face, revealing him as Ewan McGregor. He complains about the dullness the two have had and lack of excitement. Qui Gonn speaks to him and sits down on a nearby chair. He states that Obi Wan should consider himself lucky, for he is too young to have experienced the nightmare that was the sith. As he speaks the older Jedi seems to stare into space, lost in thought. There are flashes of a figure in silhouette with a red Lightsaber and fire surrounding him. We are mentally reminded of old Ben many years down the line staring down somberly as he tells Luke how his father was betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader. Qui Gonn recalls how savage and brutal the Sith were, slaughtering many Jedi. The silhouette is seen with a red saber slicing someone as a blood curling scream is released. Foreboding music plays but then comes to a stop when Qui Gonn stops talking and looks back up at Obi Wan, realizing he is distracted. He ends his thoughts with "...those were dark times..Be glad they are over."

Qui Gonn's somber mood is broken by a pilot entering to tell the Jedi they are approaching Alderaan. Qui Gonn leads Obi Wan to the front of the ship.

They reached the cockpit and stood behind the seats of the pilots as the one that had went to get them took his seat. They could now only see mist as they descended to the planet surface. A radar flashed, indicating the source of the disturbance the Jedi had been sent to investigate. The ship shook and then something pierced through the fog and the window and killed one of the pilots, followed by another shot hitting the other. The shots appeared to be bullets, something which made Qui Gonn stop and stare as he analyzed the strange projectile.

Qui Gonn grabbed Obi wan and pulled him to the back away from the cockpit a moment before the cockpit was ripped open from decompressions a result of the whole in the glass. He pressed a button and the back of the ship opened, exposing an area meant to load it. The two Jedi grabbed the sides of the opening.

Qui Gonn: Jump on my mark!

Qui Gonn:Now!

The two jumped out of the opening and into a body of water several feet below them. The ship was hit and exploded in the air above them. The two Jedi slowly emerged from the water and walked to shore in soaked clothing. They walked through the jungle, further and further away from the lake.

Qui Gonn:Can you sense anything with the force?

Obi-Wan noticed now that the forest was unnaturally silent, there were no cries of animals, bird or insect, or otherwise, and this scared him.

Obi-Wan:Strange. I can't sense anything. Not even a single lifeform.

Qui Gonn:Neither can.

Qui Gonn gestured with his hand upward and Ob-Wan spotted a large lizard like creature, it's arms wrapped around a tree branch,peaking down at the both of them before returning its gaze to its front as it climbs slowly up the tree.

Obi-Wan:So there is life here, but why can't we sense it?

Qui Gonn:It's a Ysalamir.

Obi-Wan:a what?

Qui Gonn:It's a creature that lives on worlds rich with force energy. They've been exposed to it for so long they create a sort of bubble around themselves that keeps out the force.

Obi Wan:Why wasn't I briefed about them?

The gaze of the Jedi moved and they spotted many tree branches where the Ysalamir were gathered together, lying on top of one another, the creature's yellow tinted hides made them stick out in the green.

Obi-Wan:Well that explains why we can't sense anything

Qui Gonn: They're not native to this planet. Someone must have imported them here.

Obi-Wan:Someone went to a lot of effort to hide whatever's here.

The two Jedi made their way through the jungle. They treaded until they reached a cliffside. The view exposed a large facility embedded in the side of a mountain. Both jedi crouched down, Obi Wan took out a pair of binoculars. Qui Gonn touched the soil beneath him with his outstretched hand.

Qui Gonn:I think most of that place is underground.

The entrance of the compound opened and an army stepped out, marching. They wielded large weapons and all wore armor complete with helmets. Obi Wan continued to watch them with his binoculars. When the large army was outside, inhabiting a massive platform. the army commander shouted in a thick monstrous voice. The soldiers removed their helmets to reveal they were all hideous monsters with slick skin, pointed ears, sharp teeth and horrifying yellow eyes but what was more striking then their appearance is that each was identical to the one next to it. They were all identical.

Obi-Wan:They must be Clones.

Qui Gonn:And if I had to guess our friends in the trees are clones as well. This is very troubling. We must warn the Jedi cancel at once.

A Clone climbed a tree nearby and upon perching itself in a good position,opened fire on them. Qui Gonn grabbed Obi Wan's neck with one hand and pushed him down while he himself took cover from the shots. Obi Wan drew his lightsaber and hurled it at the tree stump. It cut through the bark and and a large part of the tree fell including the large branch the Clone Sniper had been leaning fell and Qui Gonn shifted the large tree branch in the direction the clone had fallen with the clone was impaled and died immediately. The clone's head fell back along with it's arms, which now hung in the air as the body had been impaled. Gonn got up and moved towards the corpse.

Qui Gonn:Come. We must hide the shots were quiet. they may not have been heard at this distance but there may be more nearby.

Obi-Wan looked at the hole in the tree and pulled out what nearly killed him. It was a metallic cylinder like shell. He held it and stared at it.

Obi-Wan:Odd Weapon.

He walked towards Qui Gon while looking at the bullet in one of his hands.

Obi-Wan:How do they plan to kill a Jedi with weapons like these?

Qui Gonn:They almost killed you

The two jedi departed. When they walked by the dead clone, Qui Gonn with one wave of his hand used the force to lift both the branch, the body impaled on it and the part of the tree left behind. When the tree was removed the ground shifted around to replace the obstructed patch of soil, covering it up and making it look like there was never a tree there at all.

The body of the clone and the parts of the tree were thrown into the lake the Jedi had landed in.

Qui Gonn: Come.

Qui Gonn started walking.

Obi Wan:Where are we going?

Qui Gonn:The Capitol city of Alderaan. We should be able to make contact with the Jedi Council from there.

CAPITOL CITY OF ALDERAAN  
Unlike most planets in the system Alderaan had many ecosystems. There was another more temperate forest on the other side which gave way to a field where ran a river. The river traveled to the Capitol city, which sat halfway between the green and the white snow covered mountains. It was a beautiful day. The city itself was cybernetic in design. The structures seemed alive. Padme Naberie was looking out over a balcony which provided a view of the third ecosystem of the planet, the Jungle, much greener and lively then the temperate forest yet less visited for fear of the many creatures that inhabited it. She could see the lake and the warm sun, the miracle and the paradox of weather the planet created never ceased to amaze her. The balcony and temple for which she was visiting was in the old style, made of clay and stone. Stone pots sat on the balcony sides filled with bushes of red flowers.

"Lady Padme! Lady Padme!"

Her protocol droid C-3PO barged in on her quiet moment.

"Lady Padme! What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the wedding?"

Padme:I needed some time to myself 3PO.

Her tone seemed trouble.

C-3PO:Why whatever is the matter Lady Padme? I mean surely you can't be nervous.

Padme was looking outward towards the balcony, ignoring C-3PO entirely when she acted like she saw something, suddenly her body language turned to one of seriousness. She put her hand over 3PO's mouth,stopping his incessant talking.

Padme:get my father at once.

She ran off immediately.3PO looked in the direction she had looked and just over a hill there were two figures who looked to be Jedi running in their direction.

ALDERAAN

Obi-Wan and Qui Gonn entered a beautiful courtyard filled with old palace architecture, such as a fountain in the middle and buildings made of rock. It was an enclosed area, surrounded by walls on all sides, but the sky was exposed. Four figures clad in clothing that signaled them at an eye's notice to be Royalty greeted the two Jedi.

Qui Gonn: Your highness I need to contact the Jedi Council at once.

Qui Gonn spoke to a young man wearing a military uniform with many metals on it.

?: Come with me.

The figure left and Qui Gonn followed. Obi-Wan stayed behind and awkwardly looked towards the three others who had not followed. He spotted a child peeking behind a nearby pillar. He walked towards the child and kneeled down to face him.

The apprentice: Hello. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I sense you have a lot of questions you'd like to ask a Jedi. I understand you're scared but you have no reason to fear me. It is our duty to protect you, not to scare you.

The Kid:If Jedi are so come they carry Lightsabers?

The child spoke softly yet curiously.

Obi-Wan:what these things?

Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber and held it out.

Obi-Wan:In the old days of the Jedi we were at war with the Sith. They learned that while the Jedi can manipulate the force, energy, now that's particularly tricky. It doesn't have a solid mass for you to control.

He held the lightsaber down with one hand and extended the beam, lifting up slowly. The kid jumped when it was activated. It glowed heat. Obi-Wan held it away so the kid would have to make an effort to harm himself with it. Yet he was amazed as he looked at the blade.

Obi-Wan:This is pure energy. We had to adopt it ourselves to stand a chance, now it's the symbol of the Jedi.

The Kid: But you have the force? Why would you need a weapon?

Something about the way the kid spoke touched Obi-Wan. It was adorable yet not annoying to him, more enduring rather.

Obi-Wan: I don't know everything about the force. I learned that early on. I was a very cocky Youngling myself.

The Kid:really?

Obi-Wan:oh yes, Master Qui Gonn almost gave up on me, so did most of the Jedi. Only one insisted on keeping me around and he saw hope in me when even I had given up, and his name was Master Yoda.

The Kid:Master Yoda?

Obi-Wan:Oh yes, he took me under his wing and vowed he could make me a wise and noble Jedi.

The Kid:How'd he do that?

Obi-Wan:Years of practice but one thing I will always remember is this.

He pointed towards the boy like a teacher trying to get him to focus.

Obi-Wan:The Jedi have the power to transfer some of their own power to another, only problem with it is if you're young and inexperienced.

Images of that day appeared. In Obi Wan's mind he saw the silhouette of his younger self arguing and shouting to the still unmoving figure of Yoda. His words where in difficult to make out but he could tell they were loud and hostile.

Obi-Wan:I thought I knew everything about the force, but then Yoda showed me.

In the scene within his mind, the shadow of Yoda lifted a small hand. This time when Obi-Wan spoke to the kid he was focused on his vision. He could only see it and hear his own voice.

Obi-Wan: While I was angry he transferred a fraction of his power to me when I didn't notice.

The silhouette of young Obi Wan now bathed in shadow with a light cast upon it lifted it's hands in a roar that sounded slowed down. The light helped illuminate the silhouette's features such as part of it's skin and the teeth as the mouth roared the roar of a young child. The building the two had been in immediately shatter and crumbled around them. The young Obi-Wan turned to face the back wall that had crumbled. His surprised eyes were visible in the light along with his slightly open mouth. His next move was to put his hand over this head and duck down. The domelike structure the two had been in had completely collapsed. The young Obi-Wan slowly recovered and rose to look at what he had done. The entire room was now exposed to the outside and the young boy looked around him to see all of the city planet the temple resided on. After he finished looking around he looked at Yoda, but in the vision in his head, while Obi-Wan spoke he imagined the back of Yoda's head only, facing towards the young man, like he was viewing the scene form behind the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan: He taught me that day that I had more to learn. He also taught me that we all had the capacity for great good and great evil.

The next image was the two small figures looking out towards the cityscape of the planet. As if his vision was a camera, the view slowly backed away from the two as they stood there and looked forward. He saw their backs only. The part of the temple started to reform, as part of Yoda's doing. The destroyed building soon reformed and as the vision backed away so did the wall that had previously been in front of it, resulting in total blackness once it had reformed itself.

In the present the child's mouth was slightly open.

The Kid:wow...

Obi-Wan Smiled slightly at this minor victory.

The Kid: You can transfer some of your power to someone else.

Obi-Wan:oh yes. We use it mostly to heal injuries.

The Kid:Have you ever had a whole bunch of Jedi send their power to one Jedi?

Obi-Wan turned slightly more serious.

Obi-Wan:No...I'm afraid that would be to dangerous, might kill the Jedi who receives all the power, even if they survived. No one Jedi should have that much power. It could corrupt 's why it's forbidden.

With this last statement his kinder more lighthearted demeanor returned, and he smiled a bit at the kid.

INSIDE  
The Prince enters the room and sees Qui Gonn has just finished speaking with several figures in holograms, who fade away into nothingness before the Prince had any time to make out anything but their silhouettes. On the other side of the connection are Jedi masters. The group is in the circular council room which is filled with chairs and overlooks the vast cityscape. It is sunset on the planet. The Jedi present converge into a circle to speak.

Windu:This must be the disturbance in the force we've been sensing.

The others nodded and all made their way to reactivate the Hologram. Windu reactivated it and the hologram of Qui Gonn resurfaced.

Windu: We have about 200 Jedi in that sector of space. I advise you stay put until they will lead the assault on the base.

He paused for a moment and gave Qui Gonn a stern look

Windu:You're absolutely sure they don't know you found them?

Qui Gonn:No. Not unless they have a Sith with them.

THE CLONING FACILITY  
A figure dressed in black robes with its face concealed by the shadows walked down a corridor, tanks filled with unconscious clone floating in a blue liquid were by his sides. A droid with blue pieces on his body and circular yellow eyes followed him. The figures reached a circular room and pressed something on the table. He kneeled to one knee and the large hologram of another cloaked figure with a visible chin appeared, towering over him.

?:My lord. The Jedi have discovered this facility.

"No matter. The dark side of the force will shield us. What we seek has already arrived within the city. You know what you must do my young apprentice."

?: Yes master. At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have our revenge.

The hologram deactivated and the figure stood up and walked back the way it came, accompanied by the droid.


	2. Escape from Alderaan

ALDERAAN  
Qui Gonn and the Prince of the Planet walked outside of the palace while discussing their plans.

Qui Gonn:200 Jedi should be more than enough to handle the clone facility with a direct attack.

Qui Gonn and the Prince both paused upon entering the courtyard to see Obi Wan sitting on the fountain surrounded by a crowd of children. One of them was lightly lifted off the ground with the force, pretending to fly. He was raised several feet into the air and floated up and down. The spectators were cheering. The Prince looked over at Qui Gonn's stern expression.

The Prince: I'm sorry Master Jedi. There are many children on this planet, if I could...

Qui Gonn started to smile and even laugh a bit, though to the prince it seemed awkward given how his eyes seemed to be always squinting and how his entire teeth were exposed from the usually stoic figure. The Jedi looked to the Prince.

Qui Gonn: It's alright. It's fine to enjoy the smaller things in life, especially in times of great danger.

Padme rounded the corner nearby, followed closely by her two handmaidens. Obi Wan looked in her direction for a moment and suddenly shifted his head back to look at her. He seemed to lose focus for a moment and the child floating in the air fell, fortunately he was able to regain his focus back to the child, holding out his hand and reaching out with the force to do so. The child stopped right before hitting the pavement and floated for a moment. he regained his composure and started to fly the kid around again like nothing happened. He smile to make it seem as if the incident was meant to be a moment of suspense on his part. Qui Gonn and the Prince were approached by the King. An old man with a white beard and hair that was curled back. He was followed closely by several other men who despite their appearance in armor had no weapons. Alderaan had not needed them in millennia. A trumpeter sounded off.

Trumpeteer: May I present the King Of Alderaan.

Qui Gonn took a knee. Nearby though not approached, Obi Wan stopped his activities and him and the crowd both slowly walked towards the King and his followers.

Qui Gonn:Your highness.

King:Rise Master Jedi.

Qui Gonn did so.

King: I will be holding a feast to celebrate your arrival tonight.

Qui Gonn:It would be rude for us not to attend.

King:Very Well. I will see you there.

The King turned around and his group followed which included men in armor, flag carriers and musicians. Obi-Wan walked to his master's side.

Qui Gonn: We have time before the Jedi arrive we might as well enjoy ourselves.

DAWN  
Obi-Wan was out on the balcony overlooking the beautiful Alderaan landscape, choosing not to spend theme attending the feast arranged for him. Padme left the party and walked up to him. He turned to look at her as she approached.

Padme:soo...You were about to drop the kid earlier, right?

Obi-Wan tried to act charismatic while dismissing the claim.

Obi-Wan:what? what are you talking about?

Padme:When you saw me in the courtyard. You almost dropped that kid you were flying around.

Obi-Wan:No I didn't.

Padme:Yes you did.

Obi-Wan: No...I...Look...if this is you're way of asking me to fly you around for a bit you need only ask?

Padme:No thanks.

Obi-Wan: oh it's no trouble at all. I could fly you right over the edge of this balcony.

Padme:Would I actually make it back again.

Obi-Wan:I make no promises.

Both of them started to laugh, which started small and then grew. Padme while laughing looked back at the party and slowly got serious. Obi-Wan leaned on the balcony. The Prince was talking to her parents. Obi-wan looked in that direction and then looked at her with an expression as if he just realized something.

Obi-Wan: Don't worry. They'll get over it.

Padme Turned sharply to face him.

Padme:what?

Obi-Wan:You're parents. When you tell them you don't want to marry the prince. They'll be upset but they'll understand.

Padme:so it's true...

She looked curious and fascinated.

Padme:You Jedi can read people's minds.

Obi-Wan:Well I'm not a Jedi yet but it's not mind reading so much as it is..sensing...emotions, urges, tensions towards actions. Never a specific thought. I just sensed your reaction at seeing the Prince with your parents. Put the collective thoughts of the three of them in unison, and I put two and two together.

Padme:I know I should be happy that he's interested in me, and that he's a good person but it's just...I don't feel it for him. I can't make myself.

She snapped a sharp look at Obi-Wan.

Padme:Your'e not going to tell anyone are you?

Obi-Wan smiled a bit.

Obi-Wan:Alright. I'll make you a deal. I won't tell anyone if you won't tell anyone I almost dropped a kid earlier today.

Padme smiled and look down, almost laughing. then her expression turned friendly.

Padme:It's a deal.

ALDERAAN  
The citizens of Alderaan, including family and children are at the market or playing on the cobblestone streets when shadows begin to eclipse them. They look up to see three large ships casting shadows upon the area and many begin to run screaming, grabbing their children as they do so. Several smaller fighter ships emerged from them and start to fire on the city. This is followed by the ship touching down and opening, before a massive army of the beast like clones emerging and opening fire on everything in sight. The planet had no weapons. They are unopposed.

THE FEAST  
A woman walked up to where the King was sitting and whispered something to him. He in turn whispered something to Qui Gonn and the two got up and left the table. An official stepped out to the balcony Obi-Wan and Padme were on.

"The King requests your presence"

Obi-Wan, who had been smiling with Padme, became serious and made his way to follow the official. He entered a room where Qui Gonn was at a control panel and activated it to show the Jedi Council. Same members as before. Obi-wan went to the Prince.

Obi-Wan:What's going on?

Prince:Alderaan is under attack.

He activated a screen showing footage of the attack in the city.

Windu:200 Jedi are on their way to Alderaan. They should arrive within a day.

Prince:that may not soon enough. We have no weapons,and there's no ships to evacuate the entire planet. All we have is transport ships and the royal cruiser.

King: Master must take the royal cruiser and get the Prince out of here.

Prince:No. I will not leave you behind father, nor will I abandon my people. I must stay here.

Qui Gonn: We will not leave you.

King:GOOO!

With his command, The Jedi grabbed the Prince, who fought against him and broke free but Qui Gon used the forced to render him unable to move, leaving him to float above the resisted, insistent on staying behind to fight.

The area shook. Inside the palace, the feast had come to an abrupt when the entire palace shook, guests were now running around screaming. Padme ran to find Obi-wan and the Prince. She ran into the room.

Padme:The palace is under attack!

Obi Wan grabbed her shoulders. Qui Gonn stopped in front of her as the Jedi were leaving.

Prince:Padme. You my love must escape alive.

He turned his head to the Jedi, one of the few things he could do.

Prince:Get her to safety.

Qui Gonn:you're highness...

Prince:I will not run away from my own people! I have loved Padme ever since we were children...

He paused.

"but I know she doesn't love me back"

This surprised Padme and Obi-Wan who looked at each other. Qui Gonn released Padme from the grip of the force.

Padme:you knew..

Prince:Of course I knew Padme. I've known you since childhood. I wouldn't have requested it if my family hadn't pushed me to marry a royal family. Listen. You need to get out of here. Give people hope that the royal family can survive this attack.

Padme:but we're not married.

Prince: You must pretend our wedding was in secret. It will grant you authority. You can represent our people where I cannot...go! keep her safe!

Qui Gonn nodded, released the Prince and took Padme in a grip with the force.

Padme:NOOOO! !LET ME GO!

She struggled as she tried to break free but with no success. Padme looked back at the Prince as she was pulled out of the room by Qui Gonn. Obi-Wan did nothing which Padme noticed. A group of men went with the Jedi, though unarmed there was little they could do.

THE JEDI COUNCIL  
The Jedi in the council at the moment contemplated.

Windu:Why would they attack now of all times?

The door opened and in walked an old man in robes with white hair.

Windu:Palpatine.

Palatine:What's this rumor I hear about Alderaan being attacked?

Windu:I'm afraid it's true. You're home planet is under attack. We're sending 200 Jedi.

Palpatine seemed shocked by this, grabbing his heart,and sitting down in one of the chairs meant for a Jedi Master. His voice sounds like that of a sympathetic yet concerned old man.

Palpatine:oh dear...I warmed them of something like this. This is why the republic needs an army.

Windu:Sir, That's Master Yoda's seat.

The Master's tone was angry,as if insulted by this gesture and he seemed to get angrier.

Palpatine:Why he's not using it is he? Where is the little fellow anyway? It's unlike him to be absent from the council like this?

Windu:He's on an important mission. Now get out of his chair!

He was visibly attempting to hold in his disgust.

Palpatine looked at him unfazed and then stood up.

Palpatine:You must authorize my vote to form a republic army immediately.

Windu: We've been over this. every planet has its own army...

Palpatine:Every planet except Alderaan.

Windu:BUT!...policing the galaxy is the job of the Jedi.

Palatine:Yes well, Recent events have shown that you could use some help.

Windu: The Jedi are entrusted with policing the galaxy, not an army, but the Jedi. It has to be us and not them because only we will not abuse that authority!

He was shouting now but Palpatine was unfazed and talked in a bittersweet tone.

Palpatine: I understand I just hope for the sake of those poor souls on Alderaan, that our trust in you as our protectors is not... misplaced.

ALDERAAN HANGAR  
Qui Gonn dragged Padme through the hangar to the ship while The Prince and his men came along. They stopped upon seeing Clones had taken over the hangar.

Qui Gonn: Your Highness. If you walk in there you will be killed. You are unarmed. It's best that you wait here, go with your people.

The Prince stood back. Padme was released form the grip of the force. The Prince placed his hands on her shoulders.

Prince:Padme

The Jedi and the men along with Padme being pushed with the force, ran towards the ship. The Clones were firing upon them and Padme stopped struggling against Qui Gonn and the group reached the ship, though some of the men were killed in the process. Padme was released from the force grip on her but when she was finally released, she looked out and saw that the Clones were blocking the way. She sighed and started preparing the ship to take off. Padme's droid was already onboard the ship. The Jedi were fighting to give the survivors more time.

3PO: Padme! Thank goodness! I've been preparing the ship for you're arrival.

Padme:We have to take off now!

3PO:What about the Prince!? Your father? your mother? are they joining us?

Padme turned serious and stopped what she was doing. One of he men named Captain Panaka moved 3PO to the back and pressed a button which caused the area oft he ship to close, effectively removing C3PO from the area.

Obi-wan entered the ship then and finished what Padme had started and the ship soon took off as soon as everyone still alive was onboard, including Qui Gonn. Clones fired on it but it escaped into the atmosphere. It was followed by two pilots, who fired and damaged the ship. It was able to enter space but was still followed.

The Clones had taken the shipyard, housing a massive open area meant to allow ships to easily fly out. They had taken the pilots hostage. The figure in the black hood walked in accompanied by his droid and another figure: a pale and skinny bald woman with two lightsabers hanging on her belt. The hooded figure used the force to crush a steel door and hurl it away. He walked inside, finding an area filled with containers living the walls like a laboratory. He opens and reaches into one of them with a gloved hand and pulls out a single red crystal. Two clones carried a large trunk and dropped it in front of the hooded figure. It is opened by them to reveal it is filled with blasters. The figure lifted one into the air, with the force opened the chamber and placed the red crystal inside the chamber where a bullet would normally be placed. The chamber was closed. One of the captives stood up bravely or foolishly.

"umm...excuse me?b-but...you clearly got what you came here for so please, just let us all go. There's no need to hur..."

The weapon was lifted and pointed towards the one who had spoken up.

"h-hey!hey! now!STOP!STOP! NOOOOOO-"

He was cut off by the weapon firing at him with a red beam of energy and hitting him in the heart. His body fell backwards, even lifting his legs up in the process. The weapon was then levitated to rest safely in the gloved hand of the hooded figure.

?: At last a weapon destined to bring about the death of the Jedi.

SPACE  
The ship was being damaged by fire coming from the pursuing ships.

Padme: We must repair the damage the fighters did to us. I'm sending out the repair droids.

Qui Gonn:Obi Wan and I need to concentrate.

Obi Wan:Concentrate on what?

Qui Gonn:These clones are bred only for war. They are weak minded. If we concentrate we may be able to take control of their minds. You will take the one on the left. I will take the one on the right.

Obi Wan imitated his master in closing his eyes and holding out his hand.

Several Astromech Droids kept in pods in the far back were immediately awakened and then shot upwards. A spherical opening on the outside of the ship opened up and an Astromech droid exited out of the ship followed by others like it. They began repairing the damaged section of the ship. Several of them were blasted off as fighters fired upon them. One of the droids was sent flying off and managed to strike one of the ships. The last remaining Astromech droid looked outward and then completed the repairs. Qui Gonn and Obi Wan were able to take control of the minds of the clones, their eyes widened and they piloted the ships into crashing into each other. The ship was finally safe, unfortunately it was damaged enough to the extent that it began to make its way towards a nearby planet. The sole remaining Astromech continues to work.

Padme:We're gonna crash!

Qui Gonn was looking at a monitor.

Qui Gonn:we're heading towards Tatooine. Obi wan!

The master turned to his apprentice.

Qui Gonn:We can try to help the ship land. Qui Gonn squared into a sitting position and Obi Wan sat down and did the same trying to concentrate. One of the screens flashed and Captain Panaka looked at it. The astromech droid saw that it had repaired the damage to the best of its ability and moved back into the area of the ship for which it came.

Panaka:Your highness! The last Astromech droid has repaired the ship as best as it could. We can at least navigate the ship and if were lucky land it safely.

The ship entered the atmosphere of the desert planet. The two Jedi still concentrated but everyone else was struggling to get the ship to land. It finally crashed and slid across a dune landscape before coming to a screeching halt. It was partly submerged in the ground when Padme first emerged followed by the Jedi. As they reached the top the entire ship collapsed into the ground, the sand the three survivors had been standing on began to collapse and they quickly moved out of the way before the entire ship sank into what appeared to be a sinkhole in the desert. Padme could see what appeared to be teeth surrounding the area which had opened. It was some sort of pit containing the mouth of a monstrous creature.

Padme:Panaka!

She ran towards the opening but Qui Gonn stopped her.

Qui Gonn:Don't...he's gone. Had you been there you would have been dead.

Padme angrily walked away from the Jedi and the two of them chose to follow.


	3. Anakin

TATOOINE: THE PODRACES  
The crowd cheered as the racers flew past them in a blur, completing the latest lap. Leading the race was the young adult human. He repeatedly surpassed the other races, flying by them. He flew next to Sebulba. The crowd cheered, not for the slave boy, but for the spectacle when an unfortunate racer would have their pod explode because of a malfunction, outright assault from another racer or the shots being fired by Tusken Raiders. The slave hovered his craft next to his rival Sebulba. Sebulba shouted at him.

Sebulba:What are you doing!? Don't you know Jabba will have your hide if you win?

The slave looked up as the two were entering the final lap and passing the bleachers. He saw Jabba witnessing the match with Bib Fortuna next to him, looking down at him with anger. The slave made a gesture of frustration and pulled out his craft, so that he was behind Sebulba. This allowed Sebulba to come in first while the slave came in second. Jabba showed little happiness from this.

LATER  
The slave was thrown into a cell. The cell was cold and puddles of water littered the stone floor. His head banged against the ground. He had been escorted there by two Gamorean guards. The cell door closed. It had a small barred window on the door to allow a peak inside. As he was picking himself off the ground, Sebulba peaked his head through the small window.

Sebulba: I warned you about getting cocky. Jabba says you came too close to winning. You will be punished for forgetting your place, slave.

Sebulba left and the slave finally composed himself. A voice came from the corner of the cell.

...Anakin?

Anakin looked towards the noise and saw his mother, covered in dirt in the corner of the cell.

Anakin: Mother.

He went over and embraced his mother, who was aged and somewhat frail.

Anakin:What did they do to you?

Shmi:Don't worry about me.

Anakin:This is my fault. I almost won the latest pod race. They could have killed you just to teach me a lesson.

Shmi:Anakin you know that's not true. They need you. You are their star. That is why they keep me alive.

Anakin:Mother, you know that's not true. I've never won.

Shmi: They admire you for trying, not for succeeding. That is why they have Sebulba. He is their champion. To them, You are the slave who thinks he is better only to have his hopes and dreams crushed. You are the villain to their hero, but that is not who you really are. They need you, that is why they will not kill me. They know if they kill me that you would no longer have any reason to listen to them.

Anakin: I don't want to lose you mother?

He embraced his mother in the cold dark cell. A look of anger on his face.

TATOOINE:DUNE SEA  
Qui Gonn, Padme, and Obi -Wan walked through the desert. On the. horizon facing towards the sun they spotted sail barges heading towards them. As they approached the crafts separated and circled the three figures. As the barges departed with the three newly acquired "guests" onboard. From the sand nearby emerged a blue box shaped telescope like appendage. Soon the rest of its body surfaced as that of the astromech droid from the ship. The Jedi had not sensed his survival. C3PO emerged from the sand next to it

TATOOINE: JABBA'S PALACE  
Qui Gonn, Padme and Obi-Wan were presented to Jabba. As they were dragged out Obi-Wan and Padme were arguing.

Padme: And it was his idea to let them bring us to Jabba!

Obi-Wan:I trust in Master Qui Gonn and you should too. He knows what he's doing.

Padme:Sorry if I don't have as much faith as you in him, he's the one that dragged me into this, while you did nothing!

Obi-Wan:well excuse me princess

"ENOUGH"

The voice had come from Jabba and was spoken in his native language. A protocol droid was translating for him.

"The great Jabba would like to know what you were doing in close proximity to the Sarlacc Pitt, know that if he does not like what he hears you shall be fed to the Sarlacc"

Qui Gonn stepped forward.

Qui Gonn: I am Jedi Master Qui Gonn Jinn,.

Many in the palace reacted to this with surprise.

Qui Gonn: I am on an urgent mission to Coruscant. There is an urgent message that must be delivered. Our ship crashed on this planet and as I understand you are our best means of obtaining a ship.

There was talk among the residence of the palace. Jabba spoke to Bib Fortuna and the Protocol Droid. The Droid addressed Qui Gonn.

"The great Jabba wishes to know what he will get in exchange for helping you. He will not do so for free."

Qui Gonn waved his hand in front of him.

"You will provide us with a way off this planet"

Bib Fortuna:We will provide them with a way off this planet.

Jabba:"what!"

The Crime lord spoke in his own language. He turned to the Jedi and seemed to yell at them.

"The great Jabba wishes to know what you have done with his advisor."

Qui Gonn, Obi-Wan and Padme were surprised by this. They had never encountered someone capable of resisting the Master's ability.

Jabba(translated):oooohhh! This is some sort of Jedi Mind Trick. Ha, you thought you could trick me, Jedi?

Jabba spoke again in his own language.

Jabba(translated):I Do not wish to start trouble with the Jedi or the Republic. You shall reside here until you can afford payment for a ship.

The guards surrounded them, making it clear that there situation was more than was stated.

Jabba:Anakin! You have some new houseguests!

The young slave entered and stood before the Jedi. Qui Gonn's attention was drawn to the slave. He spoke to Obi-wan and Padme but his attention was on the young man.

Qui Gonn:Go with them.

Obi-Wan listened while Padme seemed to disturbed by this. All three were taken away by the guards, escorted by Anakin and two guards. Sebulba leaned in to speak with Qui Gonn. He crawled along the ground, making sure the guards did not hear him but the prisoners did. He spoke in a language Qui Gonn understood and used to respond to him.

Sebulba: I can get you out of here.

Qui Gonn:How?

Sebulba: You must bet on me in the next pod race?

Qui Gonn: I'm hardly a gambling man.

Sebulba: I have never lost a pod race.

Qui Gonn: And what do you want in exchange.

Sebulba: A message to the Republic

Obi-Wan and Padme were walking ahead of the two. Obi-Wan look back. Sebulba walked away and Qui Gonn walked towards Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan:Who was that?

Qui Gonn: He's a Jedi Master. He's been undercover here for years.

Obi-Wan: How can such a repulsive creature be a Jedi Master.

Qui Gonn: I thought training under Yoda would have taught you not to underestimate your opponents.

Obi-Wan:well what did he have to say?

Qui Gonn: Jabba the Hutt is funding the creation of an army.

Obi-Wan: the clones?

Qui Gonn:perhaps, perhaps something else entirely. Either way its worth investigating. I will be meeting with him tonight.

The three were dragged into a cell. The door was slammed once they were inside.

Obi-Wan and Padme resumed arguing but Qui Gonn did not pay attention. He instead focused on Anakin. Qui Gonn placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and he stopped his arguing with Padme. Padme continued arguing for a short moment before realizing Obi-Wan had stopped and focusing on what both Obi-Wan and Qui Gonn were looking at,though she did not know why. It was just a young man around her and Obi-Wan's age.

Qui Gonn: Do you sense it? He is very strong.

Obi-Wan:Yes I suppose he is.

Qui Gonn:You're senses are not as in tuned as mine.

Obi-Wan:and yours are?

Qui Gonn:Of Course.

The master placed his hands on his apprentice's shoulder and walked towards the slave.

Qui Gonn:I shall take him to Coruscant with us. He will train at the Jedi Temple, just as you have.

Obi-Wan: I see, and who shall train him.

Qui Gonn: I am prepared to do so if that is what it comes to.

Obi-Wan took notice of this and he did not seem happy.

Obi-Wan:what?

Qui Gonn had walked over to Anakin. The young adult seemed interested in the new guests.

Anakin: You're a Jedi, are you?

Qui Gonn:what makes you say that?

Anakin: That's a lightsaber hanging on your belt is it? Only Jedis carry lightsabers.

Qui Gonn:I could have killed a Jedi and taken it?

Anakin: No one can kill a Jedi.

Qui Gonn: I wish that were true. Only the sight have ever really managed it.

Anakin:Are you here to free us?

Qui Gonn: Yes.

Obi-Wan looked away with a look of hidden frustration.

LATER

Everyone was sitting quietly in the cell. Qui Gonn was meditating. He had his legs crossed and eyes closed. Obi-Wan was moving passed him towards the door. He was moving carefully in the hope of not disturbing his master.

Qui Gonn: Obi-Wan

He had not opened his eyes. Obi-Wan knew he had been caught.

Qui Gonn: You have questions. You're feelings give you away.

Obi-Wan: Why do we remain in this cell when We could easily escape?

To demonstrate this Obi-Wan lifted a few fingers and the door's locks opened. Padme's head rose from its position, aware of the chance to escape. The Princess had been doing her best to console the older woman and was speaking with Anakin.

Padme: We should go

Anakin:We can't.

Padme turned back to the slave boy.

Padme:Why not?

Anakin: Jabba controls this planet. We're not going anywhere without him allowing it.

Padme:Why hasn't the republic done something?

Anakin:The republic has no jurisdiction here.

Padme: I didn't know slavery still existed, and so close to Alderaan.

Anakin: Alderaan? Isn't that a trade planet? I've heard it be spoken of.

Padme: You mean Jabba's been trading with Alderaan?! Why doesn't the Prince or the King know about this?

Anakin: I don't know. Someone in a dark hood was talking with Jabba.

Obi-Wan:Well then we need to warn the council. If there's a traitor among the Alderaan government then that's how they must've built the facility on a peaceful planet.

Qui Gonn opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to face the other three.

Qui Gonn: Our ship was attacked after we came out of Hyperspace, while near this planet. Those ships came from here.

Obi-Wan:then we should investigate. Why wait here? What are you doing?

Qui Gonn: I am attempting to make contact with the Jedi council through the force.

Obi-Wan:I didn't think such a thing was possible.

Qui Gonn: I've been attempting to find a way to separate one's consciousness through the force. I am close to succeeding.

Obi-Wan: I will investigate.

Padme:I'll go with you.

As she spoke she pulled out a small weapon.

Anakin:where were you hiding that?

Padme: Somewhere they couldn't find it.

She went over to Obi-Wan and the exit out of the cell.

Anakin:I'll go as well.

Padme:No. It's better for you to wait here.

Anakin: yes, milady.

The slave spoke this with respect, yet this made Padme realize that while she enjoyed being respected by him, it was sadly a result of living in morbid conditions and under the tyranny of The Hutt. She looked at him and then back to Obi-Wan going with him. She followed closely behind Obi-Wan while holding the blaster in a way that made it clear she had never held one before.

Padme:There are no guards.

Obi-wan:We're only semi prisoners.

MOS EISLEY

Obi-Wan and Padme were walking through the desert town at night.

Obi-wan:Were still being followed.

Padme turned her head but Obi-Wan stopped her.

Obi-Wan: don't make eye contact.

Padme turned her head back to face forward. Obi-wan pointed slightly towards a cantina,

Obi-Wan:We might be able to lose them in there and possibly find someone who can get us off this planet.

The two entered the cantina and Obi-Wan helped himself to a drink. The place was crowded and while he payed no attention to the residence except for the ones he conversed with to get a ship off this planet, Padme felt uncomfortable. Obi-Wan started an argument with someone next to him in a language Padme could not understand. Obi-Wan reacted violently by drawing his lightsaber and with a quick flick, separated one of the arms of the aggressor. The bar patron roared and a fight startled. Obi-Wan was not the only one attacked. Everyone was fighting each other. The bar tender, a human looking alien with black hair hid form the sight. Obi-Wan was swarmed but as he was approached for behind by an enemy with a dagger. Padme shot off her weapon and hit Obi-Wan's attacker in the head. the fight ended and everyone stopped to look at Padme's stood still for a moment and then went back to their business. Obi-Wan and Padme left.

Obi-Wan: I had that situation under control.

Padme:From a certain point of view.

The two were running from the cantina. They were unexpectedly and suddenly surrounded by Jabba's men emerging from areas surrounding the houses. There were far more than Obi-Wan had expected.

JABBA'S PALACE  
Sebulba was making his way to the Cells. His long game had paid off. He was able to walk wherever he pleased within the palace. It was his hope that once he reported in Jabba's action he would leave with his fellow Jedi. He turned a corner only to be met with a figure in a black cloak turning to face him. He did not sense the figure coming and he was met with a red blade being extended and impaling him. He screamed and with his double jointed labs stretched up towards the figure so as to at least look at the face of his attacker and was immediately regretful of this. His hands pulled down the hood and was greeted with a close up of a Zabrak, teeth gritted, skin painted with black and red tatters and a ring of horns like a crown on top of his fearsome head. Sebulba;s fear reflected off his glasses. His hands slid down the figure's body and went limb.


	4. The Podrace

Qui Gonn opened his eyes. Anakin was imitating him and has his eyes closed. Qui Gonn looked at the young man and smiled a bit. He put a supportive hand at his shoulder and then stood up, making his way to speak to his mother.

Qui Gonn:Keep practicing. Concentrate.

Qui Gonn walked over to Anakin's mother.

Qui Gonn: Your son is strong in the force. I was hoping you could shed some light on why that may be.

Shmi: There's not much to say. I've raised him all his life. It's not the best life but we make well with what we have.

Qui Gonn:You should be proud, but if you don't mind me asking where is his father?

Shmi:...I don't know.

Qui Gonn: He left you.

Shmi: No...I mean...I was never with anyone before I had him.

Qui Gonn was surprised by this.

Shmi:Impossible isn't it?

Qui Gonn:Yes...but not unheard of.

The woman looked at him.

Qui Gonn: If you'd allow me I'd like to take a look into your mind. I might be able to see something that might shed some light on what happened.

Shmi nodded. Qui Gonn moved in closer and placed his hands on Shmi's temples. He saw unclear visions in his head.

Qui Gonn: You were visited by someone.

He could see only a blur.

"He claimed to be a Jedi, but he may not have been...You fell in love."

He saw two blurred figures embrace

"But something happened. He had to flee. You insist that you could be together."

The silhouette of the woman was shouting at some unseen person.

"and he agreed"

The woman and the hidden figure kissed but them the silhouette placed his hands on her forehead, her head reeled back.

"wait...he used some sort of force ability to make you forget about him...For your own protection"

The woman fell backwards and the blurred figure walked away.

Qui Gonn opened his eyes and looked at Shmi:

Shmi:Who could have done this.

Qui Gonn:A very powerful Jedi...or possibly

The sound of the door creaking open and the guards entering disrupted the conversation. Qui Gonn went peacefully with his hands in a position as if he was in handcuffs. He was led towards Jabba, along with Anakin. Obi-Wan and Padme were already there

Qui Gonn:I was wandering why you didn't return to the cell.

Obi-Wan:Sebulba is dead.

Qui Gonn fell silent.

Jabba: Do you know of this Jedi!

Jabba spoke in his own language.

Qui Gonn: I do not.

Jabba: He was found in the dungeons of the palace. Do you know what Sebulba was doing there?

Qui Gonn: As I understand it he enjoys tormenting Anakin whenever he gets the chance.

Anakin looked at the master.

Jabba: Mock me while you can Jedi! Do you think I did not know of you're conspiring with Sebulba.

Qui Gonn:Then who is to say you did not have him murdered?

Jabba: The burns on his body suggest he was killed by a Lightsaber. A weapon only the Jedi possess.

Qui Gonn,Obi-Wan and Padme were surprised by this but Qui Gonn retained a stoic attitude. There was chatter among the individuals in Jabba's palace.

Jabba: We welcomed the Jedi into our home and you repaid us by murdering one of our own.

Jabba extended out one of his hands in a gesture towards Sebulba's body presented disrespectfully on the floor, the burned wound visible on his body.

Jabba: There will be no bargain! There will only be Justice! You shall be executed immediately.

Jabba prepared to slam his fist onto a button next to him but Qui Gonn spoke up. His voice was calm despite the urgency. even in its smoothness it stopped Jabba just short of pressing the button.

Qui Gonn: How about a bet?

Jabba:What can you offer me?

Qui Gonn:A great many things. For example I could put in a favor for the republic.

Jabba: And what do you expect to get from me as part of this bet?

Qui Gonn: I hereby bet everything we have on the outcome of the next Podrace. If we win you will give us a ship, and you will also free the slave Anakin and his mother. If we lose you will have three news slaves.

Padme was surprised but this but Obi-Wan said nothing.

Jabba laughed and he was joined by the others. He stopped to pose the obvious question.

Jabba: And who will you bet on winning such a race? Sebulba is dead. And another champion of mine was injured last night in a bar fight.

Obi-Wan looked down to the ground.

Qui Gonn: Well if it is his freedom on the line then it is only fair that he gets a chance to fight for it. I will bet on the boy.

He gestured towards Anakin. Everyone reacted to shock and Jabba suddenly turned to look at the boy, letting out a groan of surprise. Anakin seemed uncomfortable with all the attention and importance suddenly placed on him. Obi-Wan was also surprised by this. He spoke to Qui Gonn, trying to see to it that only his master heard him.

Obi-Wan: Master, why not allow me to be the one to race on our behalf? I have training flying the Jedi Starfighters.

Qui Gonn: But Anakin has experience in Podracing. The boy has potential. He only needs to become aware of it.

Qui Gonn ignored Obi-Wan's attempt to begin an argument in favor of going over to Anakin. Anakin seemed scared and was looking around nervously. When Qui Gonn was in front of him he turned to look at the Jedi Master. Anakin looked at the Master and could feel his confidence rising.

Anakin:I can do this.

The Palace residents responded to this with shock, some laughter and some uncertainty.

THE PODRACE TRACK  
The trumpets roared and the area was filled with cheering spectators. the race was about to begin. The announcer from the booth spoke in his native language. Down below the Podracers and their machines were getting ready. Anakin was just bringing out his, followed closely by Qui Gonn, Anakin and Padme along with a squad of Jabba's men. Jabba would not sabotage them, He knew he would stand a better chance of obtaining credits form the republic if the Jedi were to leave then if they were kept and held as slaves. He was powerful, button enough that he could risk violent conflict with the Republic. The machines themselves were small cockpits connected to twi large hovering engines placed before the cockpit separated. These machines were impractical and dangerous but that was part of the game. It was essentially a gladiator sport. Anakin had been smart enough to survive while many fellow racers had not. The racers all presented themselves when they were announced and held their hands out as they received applause. Anakin knew he would only receive boos like so many other times before. As Anakin was getting ready his mother was dragged out with chains around her. She spoke weakly but got close enough to touch her son's face.

Shmi: be safe.

Anakin grabbed her hands and lowered them.

Anakin:I will. I promise.

Jabba's men grabbed and escorted his mother away. He chose to direct himself at the task at hand. And got into the cockpit. Qui Gonn went to speak with him followed by Obi-Wan and Padme.

Qui Gonn:Concentrate on the moment at hand. Use your instincts.

He placed a concerned hand on his shoulder.

Qui Gonn:May the force be with you.

Qui Gonn removed his hand and took a few steps back along with the others. Anakin placed his helmet on. From a balcony above emerged Jabba the Hutt, being exposed to the light. He was surrounded by other armed men and join day Bib Fortuna and his uncle Ziro the Hutt, following closely behind. The audience cheered at the Hutt's introduction. What was unseen was that the Hutt looked down intently on Anakin before ehe announce the start of the race.

The machines roared to life, primitive yet effective. The flag carriers moved across and completed their course. Qui Gonn watched fro the sidelines with Padme and Obi-Wan.

Padme: You Jedi are far too reckless.

Obi-Wan knew this was aimed at him.

Qui Gonn:The Prince trusted my judgement. You should too.

Obi-Wan:I'd be more concerned about the actions of your "servant"

Padme gestured to Obi-Wan. The Apprentice knew that their current situation was partly his fault, yet the part that was heavy in his mind was not his failure but instead his pondering of who had killed Sebulba given the wound on his corpse was indistinguishable as that of a lightsaber. Qui Gonn shared the same thought process, yet as he understood it, they had killed all Clones who had seen them on Alderaan. there was no proof they had been there unless...

The sound of the machines once again roaring to life disrupt the thought process. Fire emitted form Anakin's machine. He grabbed the two sticks controlling the engines and readied to take off. The race started and the devices fired off. Anakin's ship cackled and he immediately Jabba had made an effort to sabotage him, yet if he was successful he would not have to fear the Hutt anymore. He diverted the power elsewhere. He was the Hutt's only real expert racer and now his only one in Sebulba's passing. The Pod took off and flew to catch up with the others.

Not too far off among the canyons one of the racers was slammed into a rock and burst into flame as pieces of his pod and him were sent everywhere. The largest engine tumbled through the air. The next canyon was narrow and forced the racers to get into a line to continue. They emerged soon after back into the open sunlight and field. The terrain would not cease to be perilous. The next path took them through a dark cave. One of the racers crashed into a massive stalactite with in the cave and the resulting explosion grew massive enough to threaten to consume the racers around him. Anakin's pod emerged from the cave. He had run this track many times and knew it well but even he would sometimes be surprised. One thing he did not expect was to see Tusken Raiders camped on a cliff. One of them drew a rifle and began firing. the raiders, nicknamed such for their attack on fort Tusken, were seen among the circles of the planet as violent and animal-like. Anakin had never met one, but he got the idea he wouldn't like them, especially now when they were firing on him, their bullets scraping the glass of the pod he was racing. Despite their inability to hit what they intended they roared matter what anyone said, Tusken Raiders were the worst shots in the entire galaxy, this of course begged the question of how the hell they were considered a threat at all.

Anakin was now a safe distance away, follow closely by the other racers. The first lap was completed. One racer stopped for a pit stop but the droid attending to it was sucked into he engine when he got too close, causing a massive explosion that make the end of the racer. Anakin was among the last people to cross the finish line, now he had to finish first. Once he had exited the first canyon the pod in front of him exploded and a sharp piece of debris went flying and cut the cord of one of his twin continued anyway despite now having one for him he had once again entered the area where the Raiders were firing upon him. One of them pulled off a lucky shot and killed one of the racers, causing his pod to explode and send pieces flying. At this rate Anakin would be lucky to get out alive. there was only one racer left. Anakin gains don him. The racer attempted to slam into him. He was sent off the track and into an area containing spectators. He was either lucky or quick enough to move to avoid hitting them. The racer went up a step slope and Anakin feared it would not survive the trip down. He turned his racer to the side and increased see dos he was now moving along the cliffside. He had to move fast or else the cliffside would vanish and he would fall. Gradually he moved closer to the ground. This time when the cliff vanished he shifted momentum so the the fell to the side that had vanished when the clipped face was gone. He was slowly catching up. He needed now to balance the energy to each engine, one was still failing and as he neared the final pod he conceived a suicidal idea. He rammed the other craft and the wires became ensnared, They were now essentially one ship. The other racer tried to break out of it but with no luck. Anakin made the risky move of climb out of his ship onto his opponents and grabbing the wires and tying them together. He then climbed back into his own cockpit. The racer's other engine came undone and he screamed as the ship came crashing down. the cockpit survived intact and slid to a stop. Anakin now had the racer's other engine, essentially flying with two different engines. He passed the finish line and the crowd cheered. This time sincerely for him.

JABBA'S PALACE

Qui Gonn,Padme, Obi-Wan and Anakin were presented before Jabba. They were not prisoners anymore now that Jabba no longer had any reason to keep them.

Jabba: Jedi! I am not known for my mercy! But I am known for my fairness! You won this bet, and you have my permission to leave this planet.

Qui Gonn:We thank you exalted one.

Qui Gonn bowed.

Jabba: As promised you shall receive the boy and a ship.

Qui Gonn:and the boy's mother?

Jabba:and the boy's mother. I have no use for that old woman without her purpose would I have for keeping her here?

Qui Gonn:I can think of none. Thank you for your hospitality.

Qui Gonn, and the rest of the group made their way out of the room. Qui Gonn spoke to the groups two new inclusions of Anakin and Padme.

Qui Gonn:the promised ship is waiting for us.

Obi-Wan:Good. I hope to never come back to this desert planet.

As they left and were walking through a hallway. A figure in a black cloak followed them and then leaned against a wall.

LATER  
The group was loading a ship provided by Jabba. Qui Gonn,Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme were working on getting a few supplies onto the craft and were all eager to leave as soon as possible.

Qui Gonn:Anakin. Where is your mother?

Anakin: She'll be here. We should...

Qui Gonn:Get Down!

Anakin did so instinctively. The black cloaked figure leaped into the air and extended out a red lightsaber, bringing it down on Anakin's head. Anakin looked away and then looked back to see Obi-Wan with his lightsaber out had leaped in to protect him.

Obi-Wan:Anakin run!

Anakin obeyed while Qui Gonn rushed in, extending his own lightsaber.

Qui Gonn:Obi-Wan look after Anakin! Go!

Obi-Wan obeyed. The figure acted like he was about to press a button on his lightsaber but then change this mind. Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the ship.

Anakin:We have to leave now!

Padme:what about Qui Gonn?

Anakin:Give control to me.

Padme did so and Anakin turned the ship to face the battle. He had not closed the opening of the ship. Obi-Wan went down to the opening. Anakin swerved the ship low enough. Qui Gon saw this and leaped up towards it. the figure in black leaped towards him but Obi-Wan pushed him away with the force. The figure in black landed on his feet but watched as the ship flew away. He turned off his lightsaber. Within the ship once they were flying steady, Anakin looked at the ground in sadness.

Padme went over to comfort.

Anakin: I can't believe we left her behind.

Padme:There was nothing you could have done.

Obi-Wan:Had you been there you would have been killed.

Qui Gonn: I don't think they were after him.

Obi-Wan:they attacked him?

Anakin:Who was that?

Qui Gonn: Something greatly feared and long thought dead.

Obi-Wan: You don't mean?

Qui Gonn:I do. A Sith.

Anakin:what's a Sith?

Qui Gonn:Something I hoped you would never meet.

Padme entered.

Padme: We're approaching Coruscant.

Qui Gonn looked at Anakin and then walked to the cockpit. Padme sat next to Anakin.

Padme:Like you I was separated from my entire family, and I can tell you that you have to believe that they are still alive even when you can't be certain.

Anakin:I'm trying, but she always had me to protect her.

Padme put a supportive hand on his knee.

Padme: I promise that when I can I'll go back there and get her. She is free now and its not right to leave her there.

Qui Gonn: I'm sorry we had to take off so quickly but we must deliver our message. We were only able to hold off that Sith's power for a short time. Had we remained it is very likely he would have killed us. If we went back for her now we endangered not only her but ourselves.

Anakin was not reassured.

Padme:we'll get her back.

Anakin:I want to learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi.

He looked up to the two Jedi before him, yet he seemed to be looking specifically at Obi-wan.


	5. The Jedi Council

Anakin was awestruck as the ship flew towards Coruscant. He had never left Tatooine and the sight of space itself blew his mind. He placed his hands along the glass of the cockpit in wonder. Before him was the massive cityscape of the planet. The ship entered the bright blue atmosphere. Qui Gonn pointed down towards a landing pad emerging from a building. Several figures were walking out onto the pads. One of them was recognized by Qui Gonn as Palpatine. the ship touched down. Mace Windu was with him. The two walked front and center accompanied by a group of other senators and Jedi. Upon exiting the ship,Qui Gonn and Obi-Wan bowed to Master Windu, Anakin saw this and attempted to imitate this. Mace Windu looked at him confused. Padme ran up and hugged Palpatine, who manufactured a smile.

Palpatine:I'm relieved to see you alive Padme.

Padme: And I you

Palpatine: I assure you they will pay for what they've done.

Obi-Wan:Master Windu. We have to...

Windu: I've been informed of the situation.

Anakin:But how?

Qui Gonn: Powerful Jedi can communicate through the force. I was able to reach Master Yoda, yet I find it strange he was not the one to see me.

Windu:Master Yoda is occupied at the moment. He is consulting with the force elsewhere in the galaxy. He is seeking answers but he reached out to me to welcome you.

His voice was filled with what seemed like anger or at least seemed very strict. He looked towards Anakin.

Windu: You didn't tell me you were bringing a slave along.

Qui Gonn:Slight change of plans. This one is strong in the force. I wish to take him on as an apprentice.

Windu:...we have much to discuss. come.

He placed a hand over the Jedi's shoulder. As they walked away. The others followed.

THE SENATE  
The room was filled with circular floating booths containing the ambassadors of the systems of the were chatting among each other before a loud voice shouted at them to settle was Palpatine. Behind him was Padme, Qui Gonn, Obi-Wan, Anakin and others.

Chancellor Valorum:Settle down! settle down!

Everyone fell silent.

Chancellor Valorum: Now. Senator Palpatine has called to our attention an urgent matter. I will let him speak.

Palpatine: Thank you Chancellor. Everyone! I must inform you of a startling development! I'm afraid the rumors you have heard are true. Alderaan has fallen under attack by a yet unknown force armed with a clone army.

There was outrage.

"It is a lie"

The words sounded nervously. It was Nute Gunray, head of the Trade Federation.

"You have no proof"

Palpatine:I'm afraid I speak the truth Nute Gunray. I have three witnesses to this. Two of them are trusted Jedi and the third is the Princess of Alderaan herself.

Gunray:The Princess of Alderaan?

Palpatine:Padme and the prince were married just before she was forced to flee her home. She is now part of the royal family of Alderaan. She has called for a move to take back the planet.

Chancellor Valorum: Palpatine. We don't have an army. How do you intend us to take back the planet? If anything shouldn't this task fall to the Jedi?

Palpatine: It is our dependance on the Jedi that got us here. Two Jedi discovered this threat and they were more then capable of dealing with it,but we have a new enemy. One that could destroy the Jedi.

There was disbelief and the senates filled with conversation and fear.

Palpatine: It appears that the Sith have returned.

This time the senate got louder and there was visible shock.

Palpatine: My friends.

He gestured to everyone with his hands.

Palpatine: While I am the representative of Alderaan you have also chosen me to serve as the ambassador between the Jedi and the senate. I have learned many things from the Jedi while serving in this position. i understand that many of you are not aware of the Sith, and I don't blame you, but you deserve an explanation to allow you to understand the threat we now face.

The mood of the way Palpatine spoke grew sad and everyone listened.

"The Sith are a group of force sensitive being that broke off from the Jedi Order. They went to war and nearly brought the Jedi to extinction. "

Qui Gonn seemed troubled by this and looked down to the ground. The image of a group of Sith standing in a field full of countless dead Jedi appeared in his mind. It was night and embers, fire and smoke clouded the sky. One Sith was bald a shitless and looked like a grey corpse mad dup of body part held together by the force and his sheer evil, another Sith was a woman with a piece of cloth shielding her eyes. The closest Sith wore a white skull like mask with red lines going up from the black eye sockets.

"You are probably asking yourself how they were beaten. Well the fact of the matter is that it was not the Jedi who destroyed them but rather they destroyed each other."

"The Sith were hungry for power and soon they turned against one another. Their great empire fell."

In the illusion, one of the Sith suddenly let out a scream as a re flight saber extended out of his body. the Sith then all pulled out the lightsabers and began fighting amongst each other. The figure in the mask removed its lightsaber and swung it, decapitating one of the hidden figures closest to it, as they let out a scream.

"The Jedi took advantage of this to fight back."

One of the surviving Jedi was a beautiful woman with white hair in white robes. She gazed upon the destruction. She knelt before the bodies of her comrades and cried. The featureless spirits of the fallen Jedis appeared behind her. They all held out their hands and touched the kneeling woman. Her hands were covering her face and tears but when the hands touched she slowly looked up where one tear was going down her face. She glowed blue as small orbs of blue energy came form the ghosts and move towards her. The ghost one by one vanished. She stood up and fired a massive blast of blue energy, which hit the combating Sith, and in one instant they were gone, completely vaporized with a burst of energy. The image changed to that of a pile of dead Jedi as the fires in the background illuminated the pitch back night sky. It began to rain and in an instant it shifted to the sun shining, a beautiful day. The Sith's mask now rested on the ground.

"The Jedi were able to defeat them while they weak and destroy them, according to legend this was done by the dead combining their energy with the sole surviving Jedi. This led one of the surviving Sith, Darth Bane to start what they call the rule of two. It is the nature of the Sith to betray one another in the end, and he proposed that only two Sith would exist at any given time. A Master and an Apprentice. The Jedi thought they had seen the end of the the Sith, until almost half a century ago where the Jedi tracked down and killed the last Sith:Darth Plagueis."

Windu:But which one was killed The master of the Apprentice?

Palpatine:My thoughts exactly Master Windu. I believe the Sith encountered by Master Qui Gonn and young Obi-Wan is the apprentice of Darth Plagueis.

there was another uproar.

Padme: Enough!

Everyone listened to her.

Padme:I will not stand here and let my people suffer and die while all of you just sit here and discuss politics. I call for immediate action and that is what Senator Palpatine has promised me. I move for a vote of no confidence.

People gasped. I say we make Palpatine the new Chancellor.

Palpatine: I have worked with the Jedi closely and I have chosen someone who I believe will lead the Jedi army against this new threat and liberate Alderaan.

He gestured.

Palpatine:I present to you Jedi Master Count Dooku. I trust you will find him suitable.

An older Jedi with a small white beard on his chin and a cape walked into the senate from the opening. All eyes were on him. Anakin whispered to Qui Gonn.

Anakin: Count?

Qui Gonn:Most give up everything they have to become a Jedi. Dooku is different. He is Master Yoda's apprentice but he is also a Count by lineage.

Anakin had been captivated during Palpatine's story about the Sith but the old man before him seemed somewhat sad, yet at the same time he composed himself with grace and that made him seem respectful and somewhat intimidating for his age.

Count Dooku: I am honored that the Senator choose me. However, I encourage all of you to take the Chancellor's words to heart. I am old. That much is obvious and I have seen so much. More than any willing person would.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both saw Dooku as a sad old man, but the difference was Obi-Wan knew Qui Gonn. He was like a grandfather to him, unfortunately he was the type of grandfather who would complain about elements of society he disagreed with. obi-Wan remembered him as a youngling, before there was any real conflict. To the young Obi-wan he was seen as cool, speaking in a low voice and telling frightening stories of when he was a padawan of Yoda. Obi-Wan's favorite was when the two faced the Terentatek beast on Kashyyyk. Dooku would move his head inward to talk to Obi-Wan in a sinister tone, make a movement that made the youngling jump back and then smile, making the young Jedi laugh as well. However who Obi-Wan saw was not that same man.

Dooku:However. What the senator says is true. We have gone for 36,000 years with only the Jedi to protect us but with this new threat on the horizon we must be ready. I will do what I can, but I ask you to consider the matter.

He walked away but stopped to turn his head for a moment.

Dooku:The republic needs an army.

The chatter resumed and filled the Senate with noise and uproar. Palpatine managed a small smile.

AFTER THE MEETING.  
Nute Gunray walked out of the senate accompanied by Daultay, his closest consort. They looked around and then walked into a dark hallway.

Gunray: This is not good.

Daultray:Good. what do you mean. Aren't wars good for profits, and with Alderaan out of the way, we are now the biggest trade group in the planet. Our profits have tripled since...

Gunray covered his mouth with his hand. He looked as a short brown alien, an Asogian ambassador, walked passed them carrying a strange looking plant. The Asogians were collectors by trade and would visit multiple planets to gather plant life. These were often presented to them as gifts by the other ambassadors.

Gunray:No it's not that. If what Palpatine said is true, then the Sith that has been helping us may not be the only one.

Daultray:The only one we've talked to was the red face Zabrak. Now there are two of them?

Gunray:We never should have made this deal.

Daultray:What are we going to do?

Gunray thought.

Gunray:like you said. Wars are good for profit. The Trade federation shall lend its droid armies to aid the people of Alderaan. If we get a clear shot they will take out the royal family,provided there are no witnesses. Regardless of who wins the battle we can deny any involvement

Daultray:But those droids weren't built for combat. They break all the time.

can just say it was a malfunction and a tragic accident that led to the royal family getting shot down by out of control you said. Not built for combat.

THE JEDI COUNCIL  
Qui Gonn stood before the Council. He was not among their members. The entire council was present save one member and his absence was noticeable.

Windu:Before we begin I would like to thank Master Qui Gonn for bringing this to our attention. Now may I ask why you asked us to put the counter attack of Alderaan on hold.

Qui Gonn:There is a new variable.

Ki Adi Mundi: You mean the Sith you mentioned earlier.

Qui Gonn:I do.

Windu: We all though the last Sith destroyed ages ago, why would they resurface now?

Qui Gonn:I have not forgotten, even though I was only a youngling. You understand why I called off the attack?

Windu:I do. You believe this Sith could have killed all those Jedi.

Qui Gonn:Yes. With Sith involvement in this matter we need a new plan of attack. With your permission I'd like to accompany the Jedi on the mission to take back Alderaan. My padawan Obi-Wan, Lady Padme and Anakin have agreed to accompany me.

Windu: I understand wanting to keep your apprentice close to you but why Padme and the slave?

Qui Gonn:Padme wishes to free her home. Since the republic lacks an army she thought that if she joined in the effort to take back her planet, she would rally others to the same cause.

Windu:and the boy?

Qui Gonn: His name is Anakin, and I wish to take him on as an apprentice.

Windu's attitude changed to somewhat condescending, emphasizing the words as he spoke.

Windu:You already have an apprentice. Why the Hell do you need another one? Besides he's too old. Every Jedi here has been trained since birth. Starting at such an age could be dangerous. He's more impulsive, less in control and more likely to fall to the dark side.

Qui Gonn:And I am determined to not let that happen.

Windu:what about Obi-Wan!? He hasn't fully learned. He's still as reckless and as impulsive as he was when he was when Yoda handed him back to you.

Qui Gonn:That is where you're wrong

Windu:excuse me?

Qui Gonn: I believe Obi-Wan is ready to become a Jedi Master.

Windu:You once claimed he was unteachable, handed him to Master Yoda, and later returned and insisted on being his master again.

Qui Gonn:when I was teaching Obi-Wan as a Padawan I learned as much form him as he has from me, and my hope is that Obi-Wan will learn much form whoever he teaches.

OUTSIDE THE JEDI COUNCIL  
Anakin and Obi-Wan were waiting outside patiently. They sat next to each other but seemed too embarrassed to speak to each other. Anakin had never dreamed he would be in a situation where he had a room full of powerful Jedi discussing him with great interest. He was also worried about what they might decide but all those fears were dwarfed by the fear of what would happen to his mother. Obi-Wan was hiding his feelings about his new situation. Padme was elsewhere, trying to rally volunteers for the effort to back her home planet, and also arrange for someone to possibly return to Tatooine to rescue Shmi Skywalker. This of course was forced to take a backseat to more pressing matters. Palpatine reared a corner. He paused in front of the two.

Palpatine:..oh...hello.

Obi-Wan: The Council is busy. Is it urgent?

Palpatine:I was just going to inform the Jedi that the senate has voted on forming an army. The Kaminoans have agreed to attempt cloning 're process is slow and unreliable, so even with the added addition of the clones the army will still be mostly comprised of volunteers who've never seen combat. Most of them never even held weapons.

Anakin:Is Padme ok?

Palpatine looked at him.

Palpatine:..oh...why yes...she's still trying to get people to help.

Anakin got -wan remained

Anakin:I'll go talk to her.

He left the room. As he turned a corner he was faced with Padme herself. They were out of range of hearing from Palpatine and Obi-Wan.

Anakin:Padme. I was just going to talk to you. How's the volunteering going?

Padme:A lot of people are stepping up. Alderaan was a large trade planet and a lot of those volunteering are mercenaries, or bounty hunters. There are people with families there but they're actually outnumbered by the selfless. The senate is planning on cloning whichever soldiers prove themselves.

Anakin:Don't worry. I'm volunteering. I know how to pilot a pod racer. Judging by the controls on your ship it seems the method isn't too far off from one starship to another.

Padme smiled.

Padme:Thank you. There's something else...Your mother...I don't have any money of my own while I'm here and everything is going to the war effort. No one wants to go to some back water dangerous planet in the outer rim territories to try and negotiate with a notorious gangster to buy an old lady.

Anakin:that's my mother. You know if she was a Jedi or a politician they would spare no expense to get her.

At this time Obi-wan and Palpatine were speaking while Padme and Anakin did the same.

Padme:Our best hope is one of the Jedi buys her.

Anakin:They don't seem to like me very much.

Palpatine:You don't seem to like Anakin very much.

Obi-wan:It's that obvious isn't it?

Palpatine:I'm afraid so.

Padme: They're good people. even if they don't look like it.

Anakin:I don't care about that. I'm used to people looking down on me. I just thought that when I was free things would be different. Instead they're treating me and my mother like they are property.

Obi-Wan:it's just that. Ever since Master Qui Gonn met Anakin he's put so much attention on him. Individuals with his level of force power are rare but not unheard of yet I feel like he's forgotten about me. I feel Jealous.

Anakin: I refuse to be a slave to anyone any longer. If they're going to do nothing then I will get her myself.

The words scared Padme,as did the serious expression on his face. Nearby Palpatine smiled as nicely as he could and yet seemed condescending towards Obi-Wan.

Palpatine:Well do be careful Obi-Wan. Jealousy can lead to the Dark Side.

The door opened and Qui Gonn stepped out. He had a solemn expression on his face.

Obi-Wan:Master? Is something wrong?

Qui Gonn:I'm sorry...the council has refused to train Anakin.

Anakin was watching his along with Padme. they had reared the corner. Anakin angrily left, bumping into Padme's shoulder as he passed. He turned to look at her and paused and she did the same. They looked at each other with worried and sad looks. Anakin then changed his expression to anger and turned to walk away. Padme looked at Qui Gonn and Obi-Wan before chasing down the hall after him.

Qui Gonn: I suggest we wait until Master Yoda's return before we abandon hope. He has been known to take particularly difficult Jedi to train.

ELSEWHERE  
Anakin entered into an open area, the sunset occurring. He had looked at the sunset on Tatooine before. Never did he think it would gaze at the sunset on another planet and at that one so busy a the capitol of the Republic. It was busy as flying crafts surrounded the skies and the lights. Padme walked up behind him.

Padme:Anakin...

Anakin:I'm still going to fight for Alderaan, but as soon as things are done I'm taking a ship, heading to Tatooine and raining down hell on Jabba's palace, then I'm finding my mother, taking her with me. We'll find some place.

Padme:oh...Thank you, but I was hoping you'd stay.

Anakin: I can't abandon my mother. She's the only family I have.

Padme:No i mean. On Alderaan, once we've liberated it.

Anakin:You'd do that.

Padme:of course.

Anakin turned and hugged her.

Anakin:Thank you.


	6. The Battle for Alderaan

ALDERAAN  
Maul accompanied by his droid entered a room housing the mysterious female figure.

Maul: My master has informed me of the planned counter attack. He suggests we kill as many of the hostages as we can. It will damage the faith the people have in the Jedi.

?:Many civilians fled when the planet was taken. Others are seeking refuge in the capitol. I can take a squad of ships and bomb it. We can take them all out in one swift strike.

Maul smiled creepily.

Maul:Excellent my sister, but I have another mission for you before you do this.

CORUSCANT  
Several people dressed in pilot uniforms ran to their ships. Anakin was among them. He looked around for what ship he would be assigned to. Obi-Wan approached him. The Jedi had no uniform like code or robes and many of them wore different things. When in council many of the Jedi wore elegant robes with symbols on them. When Anakin had met Obi-Wan and Qui Gonn, they were wearing armor, but it looked more ceremonial than proper, like they were prepared for combat but not for something that could put up much of a fight. This changed. Obi-wan was wearing a pilot outfit with a belt to hold his lightsaber and other things he may need. He radiated authority over the other pilots.

Obi-Wan:Qui Gonn requested that we pilot a ship together.

Anakin:Oh...that's how it is then. I'm not even going to get to fly a ship.

Obi-Wan:Actually. He wants you to pilot.

Anakin:...what?

Obi-Wan:Master Qui Gonn believes in your abilities as a pilot, I trust him. I suppose I have to trust you too.

Anakin:We'll be fighting together. That would make things easier.

Anakin held out his hand.

Anakin:friends?

Obi-Wan looked at it for a second and then took it. the two exchanged a firm handshake.

Obi-Wan:friends

Qui Gonn walked up to the two of them as there hands were still joined. He stood between them and placed his supportive hands on both their shoulders.

Qui Gonn:It's good to see you two getting along.

Obi-Wan:master...

Qui Gonn: you were feeling jealousy towards Anakin when you learned I would be taking him on as an apprentice.

Obi-Wan:you knew.

Qui Gonn:Your feelings gave you away.

Anakin:jealous?...why would you be jealous of me? I'm still only a slave. You are a Jedi.

Obi-Wan:exactly. Qui Gonn put so much faith in you. Yet I see now that it was because he believed I had nothing left to learn from him. Can you forgive me?

Anakin:There's nothing to forgive. I'm actually flattered a Jedi would envy me.

Obi-Wan: Don't get cocky.

The two walked towards the ship they would flying. Padme looked from afar and smiled a bit.

Soon ships were taking off. In Space a large fleet made up of many ships of radically different sizes, belonging to various races, volunteers and mercenary factions slowly grouped together. Anakin was in his fighter craft, He looked at Obi-Wan nervously and the Jedi tried to smile supportively. Anakin intentionally flew close to Padme's ship, or at least the one given to her by Jabba. It had weapons on it and so was deemed useful. Anakin then turned to look to his other side and saw a strange shaped ship flying near him. He could see the pilot through the glass. They were wearing a bizarre helmet that Anakin thought looked like a mailbox. There was a small flag on the side of his helmet. The pilot slowly turned his head to look at Anakin himself. Despite the situation Anakin felt on top of the world as the ships emerged from the atmosphere and prepared to jump into hyperspace before they did so.

BENEATH THE CAPITOL  
In an underground area in bunkers beneath the city. A group of pilots clad in uniform chatted loudly to each other. A man stepped forward.

"Prince Organa would like to speak to all of you"

The Prince walked into the room and towards the front. All eyes were on him.

Prince:Thank you Willard.

He addressed the men and began to make an big speech.

Prince:Now none of your ships are capable of interstellar travel. Well we've just received word that a counter attack is about to take place. We've done almost nothing but hide since this ordeal started and I've done my best to keep you all safe, but the time to fight back is now. I know none of you are military. You are all normal people thrust into a world you were never meant to set foot in, but I encourage you to get in there and and lend them your support. Alderaan had no weapons until 've made do with what we were 've loaded escape pods with explosives and so on. We are fighting for our right to live, and we are going to survive. We are few standing against many. Make ten men feel like a hundred.

The pilots cheered and stood up, ready to take to their ships.

Prince:Good luck, and may the Force be with you.

ALDERAAN SPACE  
The Republic fleet emerged from hyperspace nearing the planet. It was dangerous to exit Hyperspace so close to a planet as it could damage the ships, fortunately they were a good distance away. The mismatched fleet approached the planet carefully. Several ships flew into orbit from the planet surface. they were piloted by clones and began attacking in a straight line, following one after another. The fighters of the republic fleet were deployed. Both sides flew into each other and firing commenced. Anakin separated his ship from the group and followed behind a group of five enemy fighters, commencing fire and destroying them all.

INSIDE THE TRADE FEDERATION SHIP  
Nute Gunray and Daultray were staring out into space from the control bridge of their ship. The bridge was circular and there were areas for walking across from one end to another. There were small areas where green frog like aliens operated consoles. Gunray stared at the battle outside.

Gunray:Activate the droids.

From the hangar of the ship emerged several droid piloted fighters.

ALDERAAN SPACE  
The Clone fighters opened fire on the Republic ships. The ships flew in a straight line and obliterated the ships systematically.

"We've lost gold leader!"

Anakin:I'm breaking formation.

Anakin flew out the group and began to attack the larger ships. He was followed by the droid ships. He flew through the maze like pattern of the larger ships, zig zagging as he did so the ships following him had difficulty doing so and would sometimes turn into a wall or collide with each other. He fell back and the ships zoomed passed him, allowing him to destroy them. He took the ship away upon gazing at a massive squad of uncountable number that was following him.

Obi-Wan:There's too many of them!

Anakin:I know!

He opened communications

Anakin: Red Leader! fire all your missiles on the bow of cruiser 8.

Red Leader:But there's nothing out there.

Obi-Wan:Just do it!

Red Leader obeyed and the ships flew by following Anakin and were obliterated by the barrage, creating a massive explosion in space. A massive group of missiles continued to follow Anakin's ship. He flew towards the nearest largest ship and found a hangar where many ships were emerging. He flew through the group of enemy ships in the opposite direction and many of them were destroyed by the missiles. A select flew destroyed the inside of the ship whilst still pursuing Anakin. Anakin fired away while within the ship.

Anakin soon flew out the other end of the ship, with a massive explosion caused by the inside of the craft exploding tailing after him. He got out just in time before the resulting explosion consumed him. There were several smaller explosions before the entire thing went up in other pilots cheered at the ship's destruction. Anakin smiled and so did Obi-Wan.

"We're gaining the upper hand and.."

The ship next to the one speaking was destroyed suddenly.

"wait what's that!?"

The speaker was also destroyed to Anakin and Obi-Wan's shock.

"We just lost Blue Squadron. A rogue fighter has...

Anakin:I see them.

The fight was different. It was a red ball with large sail like red wings. A simple design yet somehow it seemed menacing, especially with the power it demonstrated.

Anakin:Mop up the fighters as planned...This one's mine.

Obi-Wan: Anakin wait!

Anakin did not listen as he pursued the ship away from the battle and down towards the planet.

ALDERAAN ATMOSPHERE

Anakin flew below the clouds and then look down at the planet's surface, a string of various makeshift fighters were rising up to see him, forming a squadron. They continued to fly below the clouds, flying low to avoid detection.

Anakin:Here they come.

The shadows of the enemy ships darkened the skies and many ships immediately flew away in fear. Anakin led the ships upward with a war cry shouting through his communications and passed the clouds. Some of the pilots reacted with shock

"OH MY GOD!"

The warships were gigantic, especially up close,They were closer to floating cities in their size. They were massive. More ships fled, but Anakin and the fleet stayed close.

Anakin: Stand together! Target the center ship!

Anakin fired a missile, landing the first strike own the enemy craft. there was a burst of fire upon the ships engine's. the other pilots flew up and dropped escape pods filled with explosives upon the enemy ships. The hangars were opened as other large bundles of explosives crudely put together were released and sent flying. Some people fell out of the open hangers in the process. One of them let out bizarre high pitched scream. He was a member of the Wilhelm clam. The other ships that could continued releasing the bombs, swarming like mosquitoes. All things deployed were targeted at the engine and there was a final massive explosion form them before the entire ship came crashing down. The pilots all cheered in victory. Boba Fett remained stoic and said nothing, knowing the battle was not over. Only one large ship remained and it released fighters to defend itself. the fighters emerged in a line. Two rockets were fired on Anakin's ship but he was able to turn it so that it barely avoided the rockets. He then took it below just as two enemy fighters crashed into each other where he had previously been,. Another enemy fighter was hit by him, while another was set on fire and spin out of control, crashing onto the th ship, Obi-Wan was calling out to him.

Obi-Wan:Missile on our left! Missile on our right!

Anakin:I see them.

Anakin maneuvered the ship to dodge everything that came at him, unfortunately this was now a great deal of the enemy fighters.

Obi-Wan:We're outnumbered!

Anakin:Good! that'll keep them off the other fighters? How are they doing?

The other ships were not doing so of them had never been in a dog fight before and it showed. They flew at slow speeds and in straight lines, a single enemy fighter could destroy many of them with a barrage. Missiles destroyed them before they even saw them coming. One of them shot down an enemy fighter but the flaming wreckage speeded towards a cluster of ships and slammed into them, sending many of them flying. Some of the ships were crashing into each other. Other ships deployed their pods but missed the target entirely or crashed into the freighter in the process, doing minimal damage. From the ground there were flashed of explosions, loud booms form above the clouds and then the wreckages of ships came falling down like rain. However this was not all for not. The clone ships were forced to fly so close together that they crashed into each other, especially as they were forced to protect the small space between the ships. Anakin fired the last missile and the other warship descended. Unfortunately, because of this the other ship now had a chance to retaliate and it fired back with its canons, destroying all ship and tearing them to pieces with incredible firepower, regardless of allegiances. The civilian pilots and volunteers took off, or at least those who were not massacred. they knew they could do nothing else. Anakin's ship flew took close and part of the wing was hit, catching fire. the ship itself came crashing down passed the clouds and towards the planet. Anakin was able to move the ship so the crash damage was minimized. the wreckage went into the forest covered hillside and came to a screeching halt, uprooting most of the foliage as it slowed to a halt. Within the ship the impact forced Obi-Wan forward and his head impacted the console, knocking him out. The ship was smoking and the warnings were going off. Anakin unbuckled himself, grabbed obi-Wan and carried him out as fast a she can. After he was a distance away form the crash and still carrying Kenobi, the ship exploded and he was pushed to the ground by the resulting blast. Anakin checked Obi-Wan's pulse by placing his fingers on Kenobi's neck. He then looked up into the sky and saw the remaining Battleship turning around. It was no longer heading towards the battle. Anakin looked where it was heading and saw that it was approaching the city, likely with the intent to destroy it. He looked up and saw bright flashes of yellow among the darkened clouds as the debris of ships rained down from the sky. He was overcome with sadness.

Anakin:what have I done? I failed.

Something began beeping. it was coming from the unconscious Obi-Wan. Anakin search him for it and found a circular object emitting the noise. He inspected it and began pressing his fingers against it, reacting in surprise when the small image of three Jedi, Mace Windu among them greeted him. The image changed for a moment to the King of Alderran, a bloody head wound visible on him and his clothes dirty and in pieces.

King: the attack has failed! I beg you help us!

CORUSCANT JEDI TEMPLE

The Jedi council stood in their chamber, Ki Adi Mundi, Plo Koon , Shaak Ti and Mace Windu among them, looking at the larger hologram of the King. They looked at each other troubled.

Mace:We've failed...

Palpatine spoke up from the dark corner of the room in the back.

Palpatine:what about...Transference?

Mace:What?

Palpatine: As I understand it you Jedi can transfer your power into another person. What if all the Jedi in this temple and any Jedi at that battle that could, transferred all there power into one Jedi, then would that Jedi be strong enough to destroy that ship before it reaches the capitol?

Mace: That's forbidden!

His voice cut sharply.

King of Alderaan: Please if there's anything you can do then do it!

Palpatine:is it possible?

Mace:yes its possible but...

King of Alderaan: PLEASE! MY PEOPLE ARE DEFENSELESS!

The room falls silent. Everyone slowly turns to Windu. Windu sighed.

Windu:Fine, but most of the Jedi are in the middle of combat. We'll have to try transferring that power to Obi-Wan. he's the older and more experienced one. He's less likely to be corrupted.

Anakin, who was observing the conversation looked down at the still unconscious Obi-Wan.

Anakin:That's going to be a problem.

The Jedi looked towards each other.

Ki Adi mundi: He is strong in the force.

Windu:and after this he might be unstoppable.

Ki Adi Mundi:we have to try.

Windu thought for a moment and then nodded his head slightly.

Windu:Anakin! It's going to have to be you. Can you do this?

Anakin:I have to try and save those people.

Windu:alright! try to meditate, concentrate.

Anakin sat down slowly with his legs crossed and closed his eyes. Windu relayed a message that echoed through the speaker of the temple and to the various rooms, including the hallways, the rooms in which there were teachers and to the battlefield of all available Jedi, such as those flying around in space, including this eon the ground fighting in the battle such as Qui Gonn Jinn and Count Dooku and the others who were locked in a massive army battle in a field when they got the message. In all corners of the galaxy every single Jedi that could began to meditate. In a far off temple hooded figures kneeled, all at the same energy began to emit from their bodies all going to one person, Anakin Skywalker.

A light pierced the dark cloud on Alderaan and hit Anakin. His body began to glow and small blue orbs of light and energy floated around him. Intense music swelled up in the air, a classical score playing.

Mace Windu also held his hands out as did the Jedi there. A bright light expelling form him.

Windu:It's still not enough.

A small figure hidden from their sight from the bright light entered through an open door and then lifted a three fingered green hand into the air. The figure then lifted one finger and on Alderaan, Anakin suddenly felt a massive burst of power so intense that bursts of energy emerged from him, one of them directly hit the battleship The massive beam destroy many ship flying alongside it, disintegrating them completely or leaving burned and falling debris to float through the air like dry leaves i na hurricane. The Ship caught fire. From various points the Ship began exploding. It began crashing down to the sky. from with the ship Asajj Ventress fled and spotted an escape pod, taking it and shooting off. The ship was about to crash into the city as a last resort but Anaki held out his hand and gritty this teeth. The ship steered to the side, in the process taking off the top of some of the taller buildings before crashing into the side of a nearby mountain. Millions of people cheered from within the city.

The energy dissipated and Anakin collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, alongside Obi-Wan.

In the Jedi temple. The Jedi stopped sending there energy and returns dot normal. The intense light from Windu dissipated slowly and his eyes adjusted for a moment to witness Master Yoda standing there , holding his hands together. The message form the King of Alderaan was audible.

King of Alderaan:You did it!

Cheering could be heard from the open link. The council however remained silent and solemn, with serious expressions on their faces. They walked out accompanying Palpatine remained. he looked out towards the cityscape of the planet and started to laugh while smiling. The laugh had no sound to it.


	7. Duel of the Fates

Obi-Wan woke up, slowly picking himself off the ground. He saw Anakin lying there. He approached him and just as he was about to touch him there was a burst of energy that fringed him back. He recovered and looked around, shifting his gaze to the starship buried in the mountain and the untouched cityscape. He looked between the two of the but before he could solve this conundrum his thought process was broken by the crashing of an escape pod not too far away. Obi-Wan approached the pod, weapon drawn. It opened and out stepped Ventress. The Jedi and the Sith locked eyes and both slowly reached for their lightsabers. They began walking towards each other with quickening pace, passing by debris and patches of fire on the grassy field. as she walked by a cockpit Ventress raised her hand and swung it across, sending the debris towards Obi-Wan. He held out his hand and caught it before impact. He crushed it like a pancake in the air and it fell to the ground with a burst of sound. Ventress reached for her blades and pulled out two lightsabers, extending them. Obi-Wan did the same and the two charged towards each other. Obi-Wanholding his weapon close while Ventress ran forward with sabers and arms extended. She spun and swung both sabers down but Obi-Wan block both with his. The battle then commenced with the blades spinning around in the air and occasionally locking in place. The blades met for a moment and Obi-Wan spoke to his opponent through the light of the sabers.

Obi-Wan:You're brothers trained you well...but who trained him?

Ventress was surprised by this knowledge. Obi-Wan lifted a piece of debris and levitated it to hit Ventress in the head. She fell forward and Obi-Wan swiped her sabers away with the forced. they flew and landed in his open hand alongside his own saber. With the other hand he pushed Ventress away and she smashed in the debris of a ship, becoming embedded in it. Ventress used a force push of her own. Obi-Wan leave out of the way. She summoned he down lightsabers back to her but they were intercepted by Obi-Wan levitating his own lightsaber rand extending its blade to intercept the two, cutting through them in mid air while floating in place for a moment before returning to Obi-Wan's hand, floating lightly onto it while the blade was still extended. Ventress freed herself with great effort form the wreckage. She bent forward slightly with spider like hands and began madly flinging debris with the force at Obi-Wan. He walked slowly and calmed while with no effort the debris was sent away. As he got closely she suddenly felt herself being pulled form under and dragged along the ground before stopping infant of Obi-Wan, who had his saber stopped directly dune her chin. She instinctively stood still. it is over. Obi-Wan used his other hand to levitate a piece of metal towards her. He used the force to bend her hands together and the piece wrapped itself around both her hands, creating makeshift handcuffs. the smugness in his voice was apparent. he had defeated a Sith Lord, an old enemy of the Jedi and he was still only an apprentice ready as he was to be a Master. to be fair however it was clear she was an apprentice as well.

Obi-Wan:You will be brought before the Jedi Council to answer for your crimes.

A holocron on her built started beeping and Obi-Wan grabbed it.

ALDERAAN PALACE  
Darth Maul stood before a large holocron, not the massive one he had used to speak to his master. the figure which appeared was still smaller than him. He was calling Ventress, instead the top half of Obi-Wan appeared.

Obi-Wan:Darth Maul I presume.

Obi-wan said proudly.

Maul sneered aggressively.

Maul:and you are?

Obi-Wan: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Your fleet is destroyed. Your sister is in my custody. My reinforcements are already on the planet and they will reach the capitol before yours do, and without starships. You won't be able to leave this planet. this war is over, but if you order your forces to surrender to the Jedi when they arrive I give you my word no more of your men will die.

Maul:oh...my Jedi friend, very little do you truly understand. The shroud of the dark side has already fallen. Can you not sense it all around you? And as for our army. These clones have a life expectancy of three time in this galaxy is short and they know that. So I assure you, each and every one of them would rather die in battle then die sitting in a republic prison. However it seems you do have an opportunity to save some lives. 118 to be exact.

Obi-Wan:what do you mean?

Maul: I have 118 hostages held in my command center.

Obi-wan:Using them as human shields no doubt.

Maul:Yes my Jedi friend, and I was going to execute them when we moved to attack the capitol, but now it seems the you have a hostage of your own.

Obi-Wan turned to look at the handcuffed talon, who smirked back at him.

Maul:I'm willing to make a trade. 118 lives in exchange for one.

Obi-wan frowned.

Maul:No doubt you were hoping to take her back to the Jedi temple for questioning. If you consider 118 innocent lives a price to pay for that, I will understand if you reject my offer.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment.

Obi-Wan:Bring your hostages with you when you march your army up here. I will wait at the outskirts of the capitol.

He hanged up without waiting for a response and then turned slightly to spot several land vehicles traveling quickly across. Pamde was riding at the front of one of them accompanied by a group of volunteers. the vehicle stopped and Padme ran towards the unconscious form of Anakin accompanied by two volunteers. Obi-Wan ran towards her. The two volunteers with Padme loaded him onto a stretcher and carrie him back to the vehicle. Padme walk towards him as he got close.

Padme:Obi-Wan?

Obi-Wan: Leave one of those vehicles here.

He spoke while gesturing with his hands.

LATER-APPROACHING OUTSKIRTS OF CAPITOL  
Obi-Wan drove the vehicle towards the capitol. Darth Maul's words echoed in his head as he road, accompanied by intense yet subtle music and the echo of:

"The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen"

Cut to black

Two armies meet on a grassy field. On one side was Darth Maul, his robot assistant, the clone army and a large tank contained the hostages. On the other side were the Jedi, with the signs that they had seen battle. At the front was Qui Gonn Jinn and Count Dooku. The atmosphere was thick. A Japanese style guitar rift played followed by the banging of drums getting louder and louder. Obi-Wan stood wth his arms crossed. Ventress was still handcuffed and accompanied by two Jedi. Qui Gonn approached and placed a supportive hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Qui Gonn:You've done well.

Behind them stood a line of 200 Jedi. At the same time, there were transport ships evacuating the last of the city's people. Padme was with the Jedi as were several of the general or commander son the Republic fleet, hoping to commemorate the occasion with a surrender. Nute Gunray was among them, surrounded by droids. Maul was defiant and without fear as he stood next to the tank like vehicle. Obi-Wan walked with the imprisoned Ventress and Qui Gonn accompanied him. The door of the tank opened and the hostages ran out, still handcuffed, making their way to the Jedi and to safety. Ventress walk dot Maul and her handcuffs suddenly peeled off then looked at Obi-wan.

Maul:That was an impressive display of power destroying my ships. If I had to guess that would have been from the transference of power from many many Jedi, but I thought that was forbidden. It was rather slippery of you all. You don't seem so hesitant to bend the rules when it serves your the Jedi and the Sith are more similar than it would seem.

Obi-Wan:Be mindful of your thoughts my friend they betray you.

Maul looked back.

Obi-Wan:I can sense the love you have for your sister, sure its buried deep within layers of hatred but its there. I can feel it...perhaps you're right. We are more similar than it would seem.

Both sides left, returning to their armies. Qui Gonn praised Obi-Wan.

Qui Gonn:You've exceeded my expectations. I was right about you being a great master.

He place this hands on Kenobi's shoulders.

Qui Gonn:Now go and be with Anakin. He's leaving soon on the last transport.

Obi-wan felt unsure and it was written on his face but let anyway. He saw Padme embrace the newly freed Prince.

Prince:It's good to see you ok.

Padme:you too Bail.

Prince:I never doubted you.

Padme:You should thank Anakin. He was the one who stopped the ship/

Prince:And were is he?

Padme looked sad.

Padme:He's hurt.

Prince:you love him don't you.

Padme was now surprised

Padme:what?

Prince:I've known you since we were kids. Don't worry I understand.

Padme:i'm not.

Prince:Just go and be with him. I'll join you shortly. I must see to it that the ones responsible face punishment.

Padme: sadly moved away and let her hands slip through his as she turned to run towards the last shuttle.

Obi-Wan arrived and boarded the transport but as it was taking off with Padme and others onboard he could not help but look down onto the battlefield,the two sides getting closer and closer. Obi-Wan entered the was wrong. He thought he heard ominous music playing in his head accompanied by a faint loud shriek. Outside in the field the Jedi extended their lightsabers. The clones raised their weapons and suddenly began opening fire, not with bullets but with energy. Several Jedi fell immediately while others blocked the blasts including Dooku and Qui Gonn. The Jedi numbers were being thinned as the fire pushed them back. There were screams as Jedi fell. Obi-Wan collapsed in the hallway with Padme helping him up.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
In this timeline, the blaster is a new invention with bullets being the standard ammunition. As such when faced with the newly created blasters, the Jedi had no idea that they could block the blasts with their sabers, as with standard bullets they can simply use the force,catching most of them off guard. This is also to add weight to Obi-wan's dislike for the weapon in _a New Hope_ and extra meaning to Han Solo's line of " _Hokey Religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid"_ to Luke and Obi-Wans response to encourage Luke to train, knowing that the invention of the blaster resulted in the death of many Jedi and Obi-Wan himself sensed this. Some would refer to the scene in _Empire Strikes Back_ where Vader blocks a shot from Han Solo but canonically he was using the metal in his hand, hence why there were sparks caused by it. Another scene would be in Force Awakens where Kylo Ren stops a energy bolt mid air, but my rationalization of this is that it is a learnable but difficult skill to master, discovered long after the period in which the prequels take place.

BACK TO THE SHOW  
Obi-Wan picked himself up with Padme's help.

Obi-Wan: I have to go back now!

Padme:but you just...

Obi-wan:they're dying Padme. I have to do something!

Padme:I'm coming with you. Prince Organa is still down there.

Back down on the planet's surface, the Jedi were being forced to retreat to cover.

A squad of clones surrounded Prince Organa, Nute gurney and the others, moving to separate them form the Jedi. By now the field had several dead Jedi littered upon it. Qui Gonn saw the representatives being forced away.

Qui Gonn:we have to save this way.

The Jedi followed and moved towards the group, all while continuing to attempt to deflect shots, with some Jedi still falling, others stayed behind to fight.

On the shuttle, Obi-Wan and Padme approached the hangar. Obi-Wan boarded one of the hovering vehicles. Padme grabbed onto him and the hangar door opened, making the vehicles fall. It glided at an angle and onto a steep hill, making its way downhill. Padme continued to hang on, as it traveled. She turned to see the Clones taking the hostage Prince and representatives.

Padme:Keep going I have to save the Prince.

Padme let go of Obi-Wan and rolled across the grassy ground downhill before finally stopping, taking the time to pick herself up. She drew a weapon and headed over to where the Prince and the others had been taken. Obi-wan continued and took his craft to the entrance of the palace, stopping it and leaping off to take off running through the palace on foot. His mission was to reach the Jedi.

INSIDE ALDERMAN PALACE  
Qui Gonn slayed a clone with his saber as they moved further in. This group was led by Qui Gonn with the intent of saving the captives. It consisted of five Jedi. They approached an area cut off by large doors. the doors parted and there stood Darth Maul, Duel of the Fates started playing. The Jedi held up their sabers ready for battle.

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
There are many fan works such as _How The Phantom Menace Should've Ended_ or the Plinkett review which poke fun of the what if scenario were the Jedi Council took the threat on Naboo seriously and all went to Naboo, so in that moment where Darth Maul opened the doors he was greeted with an army of Jedi and showed fear, often playing this for laughs.

this is the antithesis of that...

AND SCENE...

Darth Maul looked upon the group of Jedi before him and smiled. He then threw back his cloak which flew away and removed his held it out and two red blades extended from it.

The Jedi stood ready.

Maul then began swinging his blade around and moved closer into the fight.

And he cut through the Jedi like butter.

Numbers meant nothing to him. His blade struck down several Jedi in a row with one swift could swing the saber like a helicopter blade and he swung it around his body with impressive Jedi struggled to keep up with him and with several strikes he finished off more of their numbers. Obi-Wan entered and was struck with shock. The sight before him burned into his saw firsthand now what his master had spoken of in fear. He saw as now only two Jedi remained to fight Maul.

Soon there was a blur of light and a scream. The red blade came down upon Qui Gonn but it was countered by a blue beam. Qui Gonn looked down to see Obi-Wan standing in front of him, blocking the attack with an intense look upon his face. Qui Gonn leaped to his apprentice's side, inspired by the younger man taking a stand so bravely against the Sith despite the odds and his own fear. He stood for a -wan leaped and flipped through the air behind Maul. Maul blocked the attack without turning and began to fight both Jedi while they were on either side of him. He kicked Qui Gonn away and flipped away a good distance while Obi-Wan pursued him. The large steel doors opened. Qui Gonn was injured but Obi-Wan did not relent his attack, fueled by the death of the Jedi, and fighting with anger. Qui Gonn leaped back into the battle and the two began to push Maul back. they entered a strong open area with pulsating light in the generator complex. Energy moved up large tubes, and there were several catwalks. Maul found himself being pushed back towards the edge. Duel of the fates roared in the background and Maul flashed a sinister grin at the Jedi. He then flipped a great distance away and the Jedi leaped after him,before their sabers clashed with the Sith's.

The fight moved towards a large column of light, which created silhouettes of the kicked Obi-wan away and he fell off the small platform they were on, plunging several feet before landing on his back with a loud thud, his lightsaber hitting he floor next to him with a clank. Qui Gonn force pushed Maul off the platform and he landed close Jedi Master knew he could not defeat the Sith alone, but though he had played many on them, he was confident they had a chance. Qui Gonn leaped down towards the Sith, bring his sabe down but Maul blocked it and kicked Qui Gonn away. The two fought before Obi-Wan leaped into the battle with his saber from down below them and resumed the fight alongside his master, trying to surround the Sith. The battle entered a narrow hallway that led to speaks flying off the wall when their sabers scratched the narrow area, but it was clear the Jedi were pushing back the Sith.


	8. The Beginning of the End

ELSEWHERE IN THE PALACE  
Padme had never been a spy, but she was starting to like it. She slowly moved around the palace cautiously and saw large sets of clone guards marching with the Prince, the king and the heads of the Federation following in formation, surrounded from the clones. She smashed a window when no one would hear it and carefully crawled out of it, grabbing onto the sides of the palace and carefully moving up the wall. She peered through the nearest window on one of the flood and saw Ventress speaking with the imprisoned hostages, who were still surrounded by clones.

Ventress:You will all remain here in the very vague chance that Maul does not kill all the Jedi.

Nute Gunray:please...this wasn't part of the deal.

Ventress: You betrayed our deal when you joined the Republic army. You will die for turning against us.

Gunray:Wait! Let's make a new deal.

The Prince looked at him but said nothing.

Ventress: Your droids aided our enemies in taking back the planet.

Gunray: We can control the droids from here!

Ventress:...Show me.

Gunray:uncuff me.

He held out his cuffed hands. Ventress gestured by pointing to one of the clones and then pointing towards Gunray. The large clone walked over to Gunray. His footsteps make loud noises as if they were crushing the ground below with every step. He was much taller than Gunray and wore black armor. He forcibly grabbed Gunrays's arms and unlocked the mechanic handcuffs placed on Gunray. Gunray grabbed his wrists in pain. He reached into his robes and pulled up a small com link which he nervously spoke into.

Gunray:This is Gunray.

In space the fleet floated in place. The droid fighters flying in space suddenly had lights flash fro blue to red. The fighters shook and then turned. They then began firing and destroying republic ships, starting with the biggest screamed as they were destroyed and the fighters struggled to retaliate against this unexpected attack.

In the palace, Padme climbed towards the window and put her weapon against the window before firing. The shot hit Gunray, an attempt to get him to stop. She crawled on the side and away from sight as the clones chased after her. Ventress ran quickly to the window. Gunray however cowered while injured and spoke into the com link. Several Droid ships began to head towards the palace, while nearby several droids stood up and shook before all turning to the same direction and advancing towards the opened fire on the clones, landing a few lucky shots, the clones falling to the ground with holes in their heads. Ventress was advancing down the hall and was met with a large crowd of battle droids which began fired on her. She ran up the wall, dodging the shots before leaping down with extended sabers and cutting through the droids. She was then faced with another squad and began to swing her blades, wildly blocking the attacks. Padme chose this time to smash through the window and move towards the Prince and the prisoners, who were taking cover form the shoot out between the clones and the droids. the Prince grabbed a dead clone's weapon and used it to fire upon the others. Padme took a spot next to him and continued firing with her own weapon. The attack died down with the battle drodis destroyed and the clones killed by the Prince and Padme armed with their weapons firing on them from behind. Ventress turned the corner and spotted Padme and the ran towards them trying to reach them. Padme ran up to the area next to the door and slammed her hand on the button, the large steel doors closing before Ventress could reach them.

Prince:How long before she breaks through?

The sound of red sabers stabbing through the wall, causing steel to melt away.

Padme:Not long.

She moved over and grabbed the cowardly hiding Nute Gunray, grabbing him and pulling him up by the back of the neck.

Padme:what did you do?

Nute Gunray: I sent a signal up to my ship in orbit. The Droids have turned on the republic.

Padme:No. Not that. Those droids were firing energy like the clones.

The Prince was a strong man and he demonstrated this by snapping one of the weapons in half on his knee, inspecting the inside and pulling out a shining red crystal.

Prince:What the hell is this?

Padme:I've seen a crystal like that before. Master Qui Gonn had one like it in his lightsaber. He would take it apart and reassemble it all night While we were in Jabba's palace. He was trying to teach Obi-Wan a lesson about knowing the parts of the whole or something like that.

Indeed the Jedi had often meditated in the dark cell with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, seemingly deep in thought. The pieces of his lightsaber slowly floated in front of him, including the green kyber crystal. Obi-Wan and Anakin were both imitating him but Obi-Wan was occasionally glimpsing at Anakin.

Padme's mind snapped back to the current situation.

Padme:But how did it get here?

Prince: They must have gotten them from the vault.

Padme:No I mean what were they doing on this planet?

Prince: The first victory against the Sith took place on this planet ages ago.

Padme:that explains why they chose this planet to attack. And these a the crystals form all the Sith killed, but the real question is...

She turned to face Gunray.

Padme:How did you get them?

Outside the door, New droids were rolled to Ventress's position and then activated shields around their bodies before proceeding to open fire. Ventress pulled the sabers out of the door and began to deflect the shots back but the shields on the droids prevented any harm from coming from them. She struggled to keep up the defense and was forced to flee. On the other side of the door, Padme was holding her weapon to Gunray, who was holding his hands up.

Padme:you planned on betraying us.

Nute Gunray: I did no such thing!

The two were interrupted by the battle between the Jedi and Darth Maul entering into the same area from another hallway. This opening being a thin one with space for only one person while their blades continued to slice the walls. They emerged into the area. Obi-wan and Qui Gonn were on opposite sides of Darth Maul. they emerged into an open area. Padme was distracted. She turned to look at them. Gunray stealthily reached into his robes and pulled out a blaster and shot Padme in the chest. Obi-Wan saw this and ran towards her and Gunray. The Prince knocked out Gunray with the butt of his gun. Obi-wan continued towards Padme.

Qui Gonn:Obi-Wan!

Darth Maul pushed Qui Gonn's blade up and then swung his own blade, slicing across Qui Gonn's cheese. He gasped. Obi-Wan stopped in the middle both Maul and Padme. He looked back and forth between the two, losing for a moment at Qui Gonn, then Padme, then Qui Gonn,then Padme, and finally running towards Qui Gonn. The Prince of Alderaan opened fire at Maul and he deflected the shot. Obi-Wan charged and began fighting. The steel doors opened but instead of battle droids,Ventress, or Clones it was a larger squad of Jedi led by Count Dooku. Maul retreated into the short hallway. Some of the Jedi tended to the wounded Padme and the Prince, another group chased after Maul as he retreated. Obi-Wan was about to chaser him, but he stopped himself,standing there for a moment before he looked back at his master. He ran towards Qui Gonn and kneeled beside him. Qui Gonn was weak but alive. Dock stayed behind and stood nearby while he sent Jedi after Maul.

Qui Gonn:It's too late

Qui Gonn spoke weakly.

Obi-wan:No.

Qui Gonn weakly reached towards Obi-wan.

Qui Gonn:Train Anakin, please. He will bring balance to the force.

Obi-Wan:master...

Qui Gonn fell lifeless to the ground. Obi-Wan and Dooku looked at his body in sadness. However, to his surprise Qui Gonn's body disappeared and his clothes fell to the floor. Obi-Wan remained there in shock for a moment. Dooku answered his com link. He then spoke to the still mourning Obi-Wan, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder and speaking in a solemn voice.

Count Dooku:There are fighters coming to bomb this castle. We must leave. The Jedi must survive.

Obi-Wan nodded grabbed Qui Gonn's lightsaber and ran alongside dock out of the palace, accompanied by the other Jedi.

LATER  
Obi-Wan looked out the window, glancing at the palace while fighters were coming down. The fighters opened fire upon the palace and completed destroyed it with a serious of shots, kicking up much dust into the air.

Dooku:Alderaan has fallen, and with it many Jedi.

He turned to Obi-wan slowly.

Dooku:what will you do now?

Obi-Wan:I will respect my master's wishes. I will train Anakin.

Dooku: I wish you the best of luck.

Dooku walked away. He stood in the doorway and spoke softly.

Dooku:I wonder what will become of him. Something terrible no doubt.

CORUSCANT  
In the Senate, Palpatine spoke to everyone.

Palpatine:Ladies and Gentleman! I thank you for electing me to the position of High Chancellor! However, I understand that you have done so under the promise of enacting my plan of forming a grand army of the Republic! To combat this increasing threat. The Jedi have failed, and we have failed, and I have failed you...but from the ashes of Alderaan. even now our Enemies plot against us.

ALDERAAN  
Darth Maul walked down the long hallway accompanied by his droid. The large hologram of Darth Sidious activated. Maul kneeled.

Maul:Forgive me...my master. I failed to turn him to the Dark Side.

The figure with only an elderly mouth spoke in an unsettling tone.

"It does not matter. Soon I will have a new apprentice. One more powerful."

Maul:...The Jedi who performed the transference.

"... ...I sensed much jealousy in young Kenobi. I was hoping he would be the one to be corrupted by all that...power...But...I guess young Skywalker will have to suffice."

The scene cut suddenly to Chancellor Palpatine speaking to the Senate, in the same position as the hologram of Darth Sidious had previously continued to speak to the Senate.

Palpatine:However. In these dark times we can still find hope.

CORUSCANT  
Elsewhere on a bright day outside a ship landed and opened the hangar, Out stepped Shmi Skywalker. She ran up and hugged a patiently waiting Padme. Obi-wan was also waiting.

Shmi:thank you so much!

Padme: Don't thank Master Windu. He paid for your freedom.

Padme turned and gestured to Windu in the corner. He stepped forward. He had a serious expression on his face as if angry but soon he stepped close and held out his hand, then he smiled with the most polite grin Padme had ever seen.

Windu:pleasure to meet you Ma'am.

Shmi slowly raised out her hand to join his and Windu leaned down to kiss it. Shmi smiled back at him and he did the same.

Shmi: Thank you, and I'm sure Anakin is thankful too.

The two began to walk away. Windu placing her hand on her shoulder. their conversation could be heard.

Windu:He's a great student, a lot of promise. I could tell from the moment I saw him.

Padme and Obi-wan looked at the two with confused expressions.

Obi-Wan:I'm glad Anakin's not awake to see this.

Palpatine's voice continued.

"But even in the troubled times we will still cling onto life, and form the Ashes. We shall be reborn!"

In another area, Anakin was in a bed in a long white room. There was glass which allowed someone to view Anakin. Palpatine,Prince Organa,Yoda, and Windu were looking into the room through the glass. They stared at Anakin in silence for a while before Windu spoke.

Windu:We have to train him now. Someone with that much power cannot be allowed to go untrained.

Palpatine:I agree completely.

Windu:He's a damn fool...still without him it would not have been a Victory.

Yoda:Not Victory...

Yoda seemed solemn as he looks dot the ground and then up to Windu.

Yoda: The shroud of the Dark side has fallen...Begun the Clone Wars has.

Windu and Yoda then walked away to the left. A doctor walked up towards the Prince and Palpatine. He was hidden in silhouette by the darkness of the room.

Prince:Is there anything you can do for him?

"Not eternal organs were completely crushed. However..."

Prince:what is it?

The doctor showed a holographic design of some sort of suit.

"It's experimental, but it should be able to sustain him. With this he could be able to walk again."

There was a pause while the doctor deactivated the hologram and put it back in his pocket.

"we can save him. He'll never be the same again. But we can save him"

Prince: The man saved Alderaan. No price is too high.

Palpatine peered at Anakin through the glass. His eyes narrowed. He leaned in and with a serious expression and sinister music spoke two words while gritting his teeth,

"Do it"

END OF THE PHANTOM MENACE

 **Author's Note:** There will be a rather large hiatus between Episode 1 and Episode 2, as I have actually chosen to rewrite the Clone Wars television series and will do it now since this is where it fits into this version, between Episode 1 and 2, rather than 2 and 3.


	9. The Clone Wars

_A long long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away..._

STAR WARS

 **Episode Two:** Attack of the Clones

 _The Invasion of Alderaan set off a blaze that now threatens to engulf the Entire Galaxy in total war. A conflict unlike any the Republic has faced before. The Clone Wars._

 _Many systems have surrendered to the clones rather than risk conflict. While others have willingly allied with this new power, as a means to rid themselves of Republic law. These systems in league with the clone armeirs, under the leadership of Darth Maul, call themselves "The Separatists"_

 _Desperate to beat back the seemingly endless horde of clones. The Republic has authorized the creation of a Galactic army to defend what remains of Republic space._

 _Led by the Jedi order, a major battle is now underway. A planetary wide battle to seize back control of the vital world of Naboo. A world with the second largest reserves of Gentane in the galaxy. A naturally occurring nutrient vital for the creation of clones._

 _If the separatists seize control of these resources, the clone armies could multiply to numbers so vast, they would overrun the Republic like a plague._

 _This is a battle the Republic cannot afford to lose._

The text moves further away and fades into space. It is followed by the familiar whirring sound of a Tie fighter passing music is heard and emerging into view is a Star Destroyer, and it is not alone. There are many others alongside and around it. They are painted red on their sides but still identifiable. Each Destroyer is followed closely by a squad of Tie Fighters, trailing behind in large lines of two behind each. So many fighters blend together to appear as a single grey line. Mor and more destroyers fly by and the numbers of both the larger and smaller ships becoming immeasurable. All the while a menacing tune plays, strangely familiar yet not quite.

within one of the ships, looking out onto the windows into space was Jedi Master Mace Windu, his back to the camera. On his right was Commander Cody, clad in white clone armor with yellow patches everywhere to indicate at a glance his position, the armor was the type first used in the battle of Geonosis, the first battle the troopers had been introduced in. A technician in a blue outfit approached him from his left.

"The last of the destroyers is out of hyperspace."

Windu:Scan the planet.

"The Separatists are rallying to fight us."

Windu:Good. fire on these coordinates and keep your eyes peele for an opening.

The Destroyers opened fire. From the surface of the planet and entering space where two Separatist ships. The same that had been used in the battle of Alderaan. They were blue city like ships with large weapons on their sides. They were fired at,hit and then fired back in retaliation. On the bridge the man in the blue military uniform spoke to Windu.

"Their pulling ships to the west for reinforcements."

Windu:send the first wave. Send the coordinates for them to come out of hyperspace.

Five gunships emerged form Hyperspace. They were bulky in appearance but effective.

Windu:send the nearest Tie Fighter Squad to clear a path to the surface!

A squad of Tie Fighters flew in a straight line towards one of the ships and after suffering much fire it started falling down slowly in space by the gravity of the planet. Fighters flew out but the Tie Fighters engaged them in battle, flying by and destroying them. Large groups of seven gunships followed closely and surrounded by Tie Fighters descended down to the planet's surface. the blue uniformed officer spoke to Windu.

"First wave is almost to the surface."

Windu:signal the second wave and move the Destroyers to form a perimeter. Keep the highway open we'll funnel our drop ships through it.

The Star Destroyers formed a barrier and fired at the approaching Separatist ships while the Gunships descended together in a line towards the surface.

PLANET SURFACE  
The drop ship exited the clouds and while firing flew down towards a large wall which seemed to be made up entirely of lush green foliage with several large and small waterfalls pouring down it. At the top stood a beautiful old city made of cobblestone and brick. The gunship descended while firing accompanied by a Tie Fighter and flying passed the large more technological palace. It passed through trees and as it soared over a mountain a large field came into view. The lush green landscape housed a massive army, all standing in massive squares in neatly organized squares and rows. Other gunships were landing nearby while tie Fighters board up ahead. In the distance were large mountains. IT was dark and cloudy to the side but the light shined brightly and beautifully upon the army as it formed, yet there was a sense it was getting darker. Among the army were also AT AT walkers.

On the ground another commander, clad in yellow like Kenobi stood with his weapon and looked around and he stood atop a hill. AT-STs were walking near him, followed closely by rows of clones walking in order. Gunships soared over him up ahead and a Star Destroyer got closer and closer to the planet behind him.

The Separatists were not caught unprepared however. In an area nearby shaded in darkness near the palaces was a ridged clifflike area almost like area. A the top stood several tanks while below them was an army. There was a ledge which had tanks moving down words to the large area containing the Clones. The tanks opened fired while fighters flew above. the Republic troopers advance don foot, walking in a row while Walkers of all sizes walked with them and tie fighters flew in. The closest AT AT fired and several clones were propelled into the air as a tank was hit and destroyed in an explosion. The camera zooms into the tanks and there is a music que. Inside is Obi-Wan Kenobi standing with his arms stretched out towards the console, resting on it. He is wearing his clone trooper armor in addition to his cloak and belt, along with an ear piece. He pressed a button on the walker. A cloaked figure appeared.

Obi-Wan:Anakin. we're moving on the clone defenses on the northern side of the city. Master fits is approaching from the south. What's your situation?

ELSEWHERE

A gunship flew low above a forest. Two troopers, one of them in blue armor hanged onto the inside of the ship as they leaned to take a looked outside the open area of the ship. At the front of them was a figure in a blue cloak and armor who removed his hood to reveal himself as Anakin. With his left free hand he held out a holocroon and activated it,s showing Obi-wan's top half.

Anakin:Scanners are detecting something to the west. That could be our Gentane 'll have to approach on foot to be sure.

Obi-Wan:I'll send some tie fighters to the jungle in case you need careful my old padawan.

Anakin:You too my friend.

Anakin deactivated the holocron and the ship descended, flying low. Anakin jumped off followed closely by a squad of six white armored troopers. They were in a dark part of the forest were the tree seemed to be pitch black and blue mist surrounded everything. the squad continued on foot with Anakin leading the charge.

Obi-Wan stood in the walker as it continued to fire upon the city. He opened a communicator. Master Ki Adi Mundi appeared.

Obi-Wan: Master 've broken through defenses on the north side.

Mundi:we should be breaking through the south in a moment.

Obi-wan:Then we'll meet you in the middle.

Outside in a field, the massive army of troopers marched on foot along with AT STs towards the palace.

Cut to Black

fade in.

A city planet comes into view, floating in space. the name appears slowly in the left corner.

CORUSCANT  
The name shines like silver and light flashes through it lie speeding cars before it disappears and we approach the planet.

It is night yet the city is busy and full of light. Below is the slums, where many aliens of different types walk freely. A hooded figure walks through the crowds. they walk to an alley, turning to look behind them to ensure no one is watching. They lean against a wall and then leave, where ehe figure once leave dis now a white mark on the wall. The figure leaves and calmly, slowly walks back into the crowds. It enters a busy street with flashing lights and looks up at all the neon signs in the heavy rain. They walk by a garden area containing alien plants, purple and green in color resembling sea urchins and in a sudden almost unseen motion drops a small package from its robes, where it slips under a plant. The figure continues, walking in a circle across a busy block. they return to the alley where they had been before. They walk into the alley and look at the mark, now with a red mark going through it, forming an X. The figure then turns around and walks away into a different alley. They reach behind a drain pipe and pull out a purple bag. They stash it inside their sleeve. The figure mad their way to a speeder and entered, the inside quite large and closed. The figure removed its hood and is revealed to be Padme.

BACK TO THE BATTLE OF NABOO

As a battle rage above the planet. A lined up group of soldiers are opening fire while the group itself takes casualties. Obi-Wan's walker shoots at the Clones, one shot causes a large explosion that destroys the gate to the palace and sends several clones flying. The troopers then run in through the smoke as it clears.

In the Jungle, A trooper walks forward of Anakin and stops as they approach a small lake.

"Sir, the signal is coming from underwater."

Anakin:Sounds like a good place to hide a Gentane mine.

He removes his cloak.

Anakin:We'll have to swim. take off your helmets and put on your breathing gear.

The trooper did so. They were not clones like their Separatist counterparts. All were different in appearance. One Trooper approached Anakin.

"Sir, one of the men is from Naboo. He says the Gungans used to have an underground city down there, The Gungans must have fled there when the clones attacked.

Anakin:Guess we won't know until we check.

Anakin finished putting on his breathing mask and leaped into the water. Followed closely by the six other Troopers one by one. Beneath the water it was almost pitch black, as they swam eventually a city came into view, the light illuminating the darkness as they approach the large domed structure. The clones swim through the dome and find it is a first clone falls to the ground at the return of gravity. Anakin lands carefully on his feet when walking through the shield. The Troopers do so clumsily but are able to stand on their feet. A fish swims by and falls the shield. It hit with a thud on dry land and began to breathe heavily while jumping up off the ground. One of the troopers cupped his hands pick did up and then stuck his hands with the fish outside the force field. The fish flew away and he pulls this hands back in. The troopers and Anakin then take in their surroundings while looking around at the bright lights of the city.

"this is the Gungan city."

"where is everybody?"

"All the lights are on someone has to be here."

Anakin's eyes suddenly widened and he snapped up to attention.

Anakin:Ambush!

He brought his hands together in a huge clap, parts of the floor rose up and he blocked his squad with them. They slammed together forming a large wall around the group. Clones suddenly popped up from high points and opened fire. Everyone ducked behind Anakin and the wall he had formed as the shots were fired.

Anakin:Break cover on my in 2 by 2 formation, ready...Go!

He pushed the wall with a burst of energy. The pieces went flying towards the clones, who hid behind what they could. The troopers ran while firing two by two. Anakin proudly stood in the center and drew his two lightsabers. One was blue and the other was green. He leaped into the balcony were the clones were perched and moved while duel wielding the two weapons, cutting through the clones as he spun around. As he spun he sliced one clone, hurled his lightsaber at another, leaving it impaled in the eye socket of the clone's helmet and with his free hand, pushed one clone back with the force. He then called his saber back to him and lifted the clone's body that had moments before been on the receiving end of the saber directly into an approaching clone. He lunge forward and off screen there were several sounds followed by a helmet flying through the air and then an arm and several pieces. The clones were not able to fire back. Anakin walks back into view and deactivates his sabers. The last of the clones hits the floor, dead. Not too far the troopers finish off the last of the clones. One of them climbs to a high point and calls to Anakin.

"General Skywalker! I can see the mining facility from here, along with the Gungans!."

The trooper ran down and Anakin led his squad, moving behind him into a dark room. The room lit up and to the horror of the troopers. There was a Gungan head on a pike, not far from it was a pile of dead Gungans. The troopers were repulsed by the sight and had to look away, trying to hold their lunches in. Some of the clones stayed with Anakin. Two slowly stepped forward. One of their feet hit a hidden plate in the ground the trunk in with a click.

Anakin:RUN!

The pile of dead Gungans exploded, a large wave of flames consuming everything, the troopers scream and were vaporized in an instance. Anakin shield himself with a blue shield of force energy. He struggle stop hold back the intense flame of the explosion, but eventually collapses to the ground unconscious. the smoke makes everything go black.

On the surface Obi-Wan walk through the streets of the Naboo Theed palace, in any other situation he would admire its beauty but it was now tainted by the Clone corpses littered on the ground. He made sure not to step on any of them in respect of the dead. As he walked he was followed by a trooper in blue. He looked down upon the clones in sadness.

Obi-wan:By the force. I wish they would just surrender.

" They were bred for combat Master Kenobi. Surrender's not a concept their familiar with."

Kenobi: you're saddened. I can't understand what it's like but I'm here for you.

"I'm alright. Just because I'm a clone doesn't mean I'm like them."

Kenobi: Glad to hear it, rex.

Obi-Wan entered a taken over system room. Cody was there and stood as Obi-Wan approached him. The Trooper that had escorted Kenobi remained.

Cody: We've cleared the entire city, hopefully this computer might tell us where the Gentane mine is.

Obi-Wan:we can finally end this war.

Rex:What do you think will happen to us Clone's.

Kenobi:I'm not sure, but since the Republic banned the creation of clone armies...Excluding you two.

He gestured towards Cody and Rex who looked at each other.

Kenobi: The Separatists will probably be forced to shut down their armies. Or the republic will reinstate the Clone army and we'll take back the systems.

Rex:Would they really do that?

Cody: After all the problems human Clones had? Killing Jedi.

Rex:Those were accidents. Cody.

Cody:There are no accidents.

As he said this Cody pressed a button and a large blue hologram appeared of a strangely shaped spherical weapon with a small dish on it. The room fell silent as everyone in it stared at the image. Menacing music played, low and foreboding.

Obi-Wan:How else has seen this?

Cody:Only the three in this room

Obi-Wan:Make sure you keep it that way until further notice.

Cody:Yes sir!

The hologram was deactivated.

CORUSCANT  
It is a new day, there is celebration from the roaring crowds in the streets. A major victory for the Republic. In his office Palpatine is holding a toast, surrounded by many of the senators of all the systems gathered together. He raises his glass containing champagne. He taps it with a spoon and silences the room by indicating he is performing a toast. Among those in the group of Prince Organa.

Palpatine:My dear is a historic day for the Republic. for it is a day not only will we remember, but so too will our enemies. It is a victory made possible by citizens of the Republic. Regular people who decided to join the Republic army and fight for freedom, not just leaving it to the Jedi, but deciding to take a stand, put their own fate in their own hands.

The room applauded.

Palpatine:Because they have a great passion for what this Republic stands fork and through that passion they gain strength, and through that strength they gain power, and through that power. They've gained a victory for us all.

More applause.

Palpatine:A Victory that set us free from the chains of tyranny and oppression. Ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to propose a toast.

He lifted his glass.

Palpatine:through victory may our chains be broken.

The crowd shouted in unison.

"Through Victory may our chains be Broken!"

Applause.


	10. Friends and Allies

The Republic ships were returning to Coruscant. Anakin sat alone with a serious expression and head bowed. Obi-Wan entered the room and walked up to him.

Obi-Wan:How are you feeling?

Anakin:Tired.

Obi-Wan:Me too...but we did...we took back Naboo.

Anakin:what were our casualties?

Obi-Wan paused before answering.

Obi-Wan:20,000 on the surface, another 5,000 in orbit.

Anakin:plus all of the Gungans.

Obi-Wan:Yes I heard...Sorry.

Anakin:This has to stop.

Obi-Wan:remember what Master Yoda said. The dark side feeds on war, and war feeds on all of us, and he's right. The most challenging state for a Jedi to be in is one of prolonged conflict.

Anakin:That's why I agree with the should negotiate a truce with the keep they're territory,we keep ours, but a least this fighting stops.

Obi-Wan:If they honor their side of the agreement which I doubt they would, and even if they do, we're not just fighting the Separatists, we're fighting the Dark side. Their led by a Sith. If we agree to a truce that would create an imbalance where the dark side could grow even stronger. That's why we need to press on until the entirely galaxy is wiped clean.

Anakin:And in the meantime every living thing in the Galaxy has to pay the price.

Obi-Wan:Anakin...The Dark side is like a raging fire. It's not enough to mostly extinguish it. If there's a few sparks left it could ignite again. We have to sacrifice today if we want to have a tomorrow.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin intently.

Obi-Wan:How many of your men died?

Anakin looked down at the floor.

Anakin:All of them

Obi-Wan:what

Kenobi spoke the word loudly in surprise. Anakin looked at him almost angrily.

Anakin:Yeah...like you said. I just hope its worth it.

Anakin rose up. The shuttle they were in landed. He walked towards the entrance. Obi-Wan followed. the two walked out form the platform. A few men in blue military uniforms approached turned to Anakin.

Obi-Wan:Give my regards to your friends.

Anakin:I will.

Obi-Wan followed the uniformed group.

Kenobi stood in a large square shaped room. There was a large open area in the center which showed a hologram of the galaxy, with many red points throughout it. On the left side were Master Yoda and Mace Windu. to the farthest wall was Prince Organa among others. Kenobi shook hands with each of the military personnel who congratulated him and bowed to the Jedi present. He pressed something down on the consoles and the image of the spherical weapon came into view.

ELSWHERE  
In a sealed off area, Asajj Ventress held two Sabers. A magma guard charged her,a rme with an electric staff. She swung an edit block but the clash sent the drod flying. Another approached from behind and she ducked turning to slash it with her saber. Darth Maul stepped into the room, accompanied by his droid.

Maul: Very Good. You've improved greatly.

Ventress deactivated her sabers.

Ventress: I just think of them as being that Jedi.

Maul: You're time will come. The Dark side will deliver him to you, and you will have your revenge.

Ventress: You've heard of Naboo.

Maul:Of course, by now the plans would have reached Coruscant.

Ventress: Will he believe that we are getting ready to build the Death Star without him?

Maul:He will need confirmation before he moves on it, but we should ready ourselves to make our final move on him.

Ventress:do you think we could do it? Kill Sidius?

Maul:Maybe. With great Difficulty., but now that he's seen the plans we are going to have to make a move before he does.

Ventress: against him? I'm much better with a saber now, but he doesn't even use a Saber.

Maul: I know but we always knew it was going to come down to him or us. We'll have to ready ourselves nonetheless.

CORUSCANT

On Coruscant, Anakin looked out towards the Sunset, watching the speeders go by. He closes his eyes, trying to meditate, make the scenes of war disappear. His thoughts were interrupted by hims ending a presence. He turns around and sees Palpatine stepping out to the balcony accompanied by two guards clad entirely in red.

Anakin:Chancellor Palpatine.

Palpatine:Welcome home, my young friend, I'm greatly relieved to see you have returned safely. How are you feeling?

Anakin:ummm...

Anakin was about to speak but a few Jedi walked by and he looks nervous, staring at them until they leave. Palpatine also looked.

Palpatine:I have transportation waiting for us if you'd like a ride somewhere?

Anakin:Yes. thank you.

the two walked away, accompanied by the guards in red. There was an enclosed area which had a makeshift hangar. Just outside the Window was a more elegantly designed shuttle. Three tie fighters hovering near it. Anakin and Palpatine entered the shuttle, the inside was spacious with delicate furniture placed about. Anakin seemed to collapse form exhaustion onto the table, falling like a heavy object. Palpatine presented a black box from the seat next to him, placing it on the table between them and gently nudging it forward to took it and opened it. the case was filled with vials of a bright blue liquid. Anakin reached towards one of the vials. His hand was trembling and Palatine looked nervously at the hand. It grabbed one of the vials. Anakin drank it reached immediately for another one with his hand still shaking but then his hand stopped. Palpatine could see it steady until it stopped moving.

Palpatine:We need to keep you healthy my young friend.

Anakin looked at Palpatine with a more composed manner, and calm closed the black box before sliding it back to Palpatine.

Anakin:thank you.

Palpatine smiled back at him., his hand slowly pushing the box back to Anakin.

Palpatine:You know Anakin. I heard that you agree with my suggestion to form a peace treaty with the Separatists.

Anakin:Yes I do, but I suppose the council has good reasons for why they disagreed with your proposal.

Palpatine:disagreed?

He seemed confused at the word but changed his tone to almost being sarcastic.

Palpatine:Oh well I suppose that's what we called it publicly.A more accurate description would be that they "blocked" the proposal.

Anakin"blocked?

Palpatine:hmm...yes. Though most of the Senators were willing to sign a peace treaty, they never got the chance to because it was blocked by the Jedi council before it could be voted on.

Anakin:They can do that?

Palpatine:oh yes, since the council is intended to be a safeguard against corruption one of the powers afforded to them is to block legislation. They can block anything they don't agree with, including the peace treaty. They did the same thing when I first proposed the Republic should have an army, which of course they did. Relented I mean, we have an army now.

Anakin:I heard about that.

Palpatine:Thankfully they eventually came around and now we have our army, but waiting for them to come around certainly came at a price.

Anakin:yes...It has.

Palpatine:I fear that if we wait for them to come around this time, It may cost us more than we can afford.

Palpatine pressed a button at a console and a hologram of the spherical station appeared. It's appearance caused Anakin to sit up, looking at it.

Palpatine: Master Kenobi found these Naboo. It's a weapon capable of destroying an entire planet, and the Separatists are getting ready to build it. If they succeed it's all over. We need to end the war now. Not later, but now.

Anakin sat back stunned.

Palpatine:You understand that what I'm about to tell you must be kept in the utmost confidence?

Anakin:of course.

Palpatine:What of I told you there were those among the Separatists who also desired peace with the Republic? Most of the systems under Separatist control are being saddled with having to provide equipment for the war, others only joined out of fear. It puts quite a strain on them and they're more than a little tired of it. We've been in contact with a high ranking Separatist leader,who is willing to make a deal with us.

Anakin:Who is he? Which leader?

Palpatine:His name is Tarkin

Anakin:Moff Tarkin? He's one of Darth Maul's inner circle. Why would he be willing to make a deal with us?

Palpatine:Because of this.

He pointed to the still activated Hologram of the spherical weapon.

Palpatine:Tarkin is not a stupid man he knows if Maul builds this weapon it could be used just as easily on his home planet as it could one of ours. We'd like to avoid that. You see we didn't find these plans on Naboo by left them their for us.

Anakin smiled faintly.

Palpatine:You see where this is going yes?

Anakin:He could help us capture Darth Maul,

Palpatine:exactly, my young friend.

Anakin and Palatine were both smiling at the prospect of victory and an end to the war.

Palpatine:With Maul out of picture, he will rise to the position of Grand Moff Tarkin and take the position of leadership, from then he can come to us with an offer of peace.

Anakin:And the war ends.

Palpatine:And the war ends. In fact we've already agreed on many details of the peace treaty. first one being, the return of Alderaan.

Anakin looked at him startled.

Palpatine:It was deemed logical that we select a planet to be neutral so that the two sides could meet together in peace to negotiate,and what better planet then Alderaan. We will be holding negotiations course Maul has escaped our grasp before and we will be setting a trap for him and Ventress at the gathering.

Anakin:You'll be using the Peace treaty as bait to lure him out.

Palpatine:It's the best way of capturing him. Once the treaty is signed he will have nowhere to hide and no allies. Of course I selected the perfect Jedi for the job.

Anakin:Obi-Wan and myself.

Palpatine:Obi-Wan fought both of them and with how strong you've become you will be perfect. If we succeed then we win the war, assuming of course you accept the mission.

Anakin:I absolutely accept.

The Shuttle slowed to a stop and descended down to ground level in the street.

Palpatine:Are you sure you want to be dropped here?

Anakin:Yes I'm meeting some friends.

Palpatine:Well don't stay up too leave first thing in the morning.

Anakin:thank you Chancellor.

Palpatine:No, my young friend, thank you.

Anakin left the shuttle, which took off. He walked into a busy cantina, where he looked around and spotted Padme and her sister Beru. They were enjoying a blue foamy liquid. Padme slid a drink over to Anakin.

Anakin:Thank you

Padme:It's on me.

He looked around.

Anakin:there's a lot of people out tonight.

Beru:Everyone's celebrating the liberation of Naboo.

A droid waitress approached their table carrying a tray full of many drinks, intended for the group.

Beru:We didn't order that.

Droid Waitress: Compliments of the patrons over there. for your service to the Republic.

The table looked over to another table in the shadow. they could not be seen, only their silhouettes, clearly not all of them were human. They seem to be looking at them and and raised their glasses in toast at the group. Anakin gestured a thank you back at them.

Beru: we should come out drinking with you more often.

Anakin:Maybe I should change clothes before I go out next time.

Beru: It wouldn't matter. Everyone already knows your face.

Padme:You're the savior of Alderaan.

Anakin:yeah...

He looked down.

Anakin:Force willing you'll be home again soon.

Padme raised her glass.

Padme:the force willing.

Beru: Even if we do get to go back things will never be the same. Somedays I wish we never got involved.

Anakin:We didn't have a choice about getting clones came down whether we liked it or not.

Anakin finished drinking.

Anakin:I have to go. I should go over strategy for tomorrow, when we'll be acting as your bodyguards.

Padme pulled out a box from a bag.

Padme:Do you think you have time for a game?

Anakin smiled

Anakin: sure.

the two walked to an empty booth. Padme opened the box, revealing a chess board which she placed in the center of the table. Several holographic monsters came up on the board. It was a game of Chess. Anakin pressed a button and a small yellow creature jumped form one square to another. He looked at Padme and they both smiled slightly.

MAUL'S BASE  
Maul stood on the base of a ship with his droid near him, looking out onto the surface of the planet below. Off train entered the room, wearing a blue and red uniform with the separatist emblem on the sleeve. His arms were crossed. Maul did not turn to face him.

Maul:what is it Tarkin?

Tarkin: My workers at a Gentane mine came across something I thought you'd be interested in.

Maul:which is?

Tarkin:Mandalorian Iron.

Maul turned his head slowly.

Maul:You're certain?

Tarkin: Our machines couldn't could through had to cut around it. I presume you'd wish to inspect it yourself to make sure.

Maul:Is it your workers or clones at the mine?

Tarkin: My workers.

Maul:tell them to leave one is to enter that mine again until I arrive.

Tarkin:Very good. I have a squadron of soldiers nearby that can provide security for would you like to leave?

Maul walked passed him.

Maul:Now.

the droid followed Maul. Tarkin smiled to himself.

Tarkin:Yes my lord.

CORUSCANT HANGAR  
Anakin and Obi-wan along with other Jedi were walking to their ships. Anakin was speaking with Obi-Wan.

Anakin:Honestly I'm a little nervous going up against Maul. I imagine you would be too after last time.

Obi-Wan:The Chancellor and the Council both have faith in you, and so did Qui Gonn. Maul's primary skill is with the blade, but a lightsaber isn;t everything. After all Master Yoda is one of the greatest Jedi Masters, yet he doesn't carry a Saber.

"Anakin Skywalker!"

The voice was shouted by someone down the hall behind them. The two Jedi turned to face the newcomer. It was a chubby man in a pilot's outfit with a bit of untrimmed hair on his beard.

"By the force you're Anakin Skywalker!...I saw you're Podrace. It was absolutely inspirational! It made me want to become a pilot...Are you escorting this ship?"

the newcomer pointed to the nearest ship.

Anakin smiled a bit while rubbing the back of his head, Obi-Wan looked at him with a smile of his own and a raised eyebrow.

Anakin:actually yeah...I...am.

The Pilot made gestures with his hand as if trying to speak but continuing to move around.

"By the force! I never thought in my wildest dream I'd be flying side Anakin Skywalker! the hero of Alderaan!"

The pilot held out a presumably sweaty hand.

"My name is Owen Lars"

Anakin smiled and shook his hand.

SPACE ABOVE CORUSCANT  
Anakin and Obi-wan sat beside each other on consoles. Anakin was looking over the holographic chess. Obi-wan looked over.

Obi-Wan:Is that a different game between you two.

Anakin:No it's still the same one.

Obi-Wan:That has to be the longest game in history.

Anakin:I don't understand it. I can plan actual battles and win but when it come stop playing against her?

Obi-Wan:she's very good. I heard she was one of the very best back on Alderaan. No one was willing to play her anymore she wipes them out in a manner of minutes.

Anakin:well I've survived this long so I must be doing something right. You're pretty you can give me some pointers.

Obi-wan leaned over, inspecting the game.

Anakin:I thought I had her cornered a few times but she always manages to get away.

Obi-wan:You...thought...you had her cornered.

He put emphasize on the word "thought".

Obi-wan:but that's just it. It's all a game of deception.

Obi-Wan went quiet as he looked at the screen.

Anakin: the Chancellor didn't tell me that Master Windu was coming on the mission as well. He made it sound like it was gonna be just the two of us.

Obi-Wan:Yes well it was supposed to be but the council decided to send him with us.

Anakin:It makes will have his sister with him so if there's two of them. It's better if there's three of us.

Obi-Wan:It would be better if there were four or five of us, but this is a war that has many fronts. we don't even know if Maul will be there.

Anakin:He WILL be there. I know it.

A trooper entered.

Trooper:we've gone into Hyperspace. General wind will be briefing the men in five minutes.

Obi-Wan:We'll be there.

The trooper leaves and Obi-wan moves to the door. He turned to Anakin.

Obi-Wan:shall we?

Anakin:Wait a second the game?

Obi-Wan:oh right, the ...you don't need to worry about losing.

Anakin:What do you mean?

Obi-Wan:Well form what I can see she's had plenty of opportunities to beat you but she never seems to take them.

Anakin:why not?

Obi-Wan:I told 's all a game of old Padawan. Looking like you're after one thing but you're really after something else. It's pretty clear from what i can see: It's not the game she's interested in.

Anakin reacted in surprise.

Obi-Wan slapped him on the back.

Obi-Wan:ah cmon. We have a war to fight you know.

Obi-Wan was about to exist when he paused and turned around.

Obi-Wan:You may have graduated from being my apprentice, but that doesn't mean I still can't teach you things.

A light heart jingle played in the 's surprised look slowly turned into a grin.


	11. Aggressive Negotiations

THE GENTANE MINE  
A dark and red colored sinister shuttle landed in a hangar. A group of workers were standing ready and at she touched down. The platform lowered and out walked Darth Maul, followed by Ventress, Maul's droid and Tarkin. The group stood at attention before the workers.

Tarkin:The planet has been evacuated as per your orders, all except these workers who found the Iron. They can take you to where it is.

Maul turned to Tarkin.

Maul:You wait here.

Tarkin:Yes my lord.

The workers moved through the tunnels followed by Maul,Ventress and the Droid. They walked until they reached a large chunk of iron at the end of the tunnel.

"This is it"

Maul approached the wall. He turned and then with a swift motion swung his saber into the rock and it did not cut through. Maul turned to Ventress.

Maul:It's real. Armor forged from this could give us the strength we need to defeat Sidious. With him dead and the construction of the Death Star this galaxy will be ours.

Maul turned back to the workers.

Maul:Do any other workers know about this Iron?

One stepped forward to speak.

"No. we found it. Then we closed off the tunnel straight away. No one else knows about it except Moff Tarkin."

Ventress ignited her sabers and swung them, all five of the workers fell to the ground dead and beheaded.

Maul:We can't risk Sidious finding out about the Iron before we confront him.

Maul shut off his saber. Ventress did the same and the two then focused on the Iron, lifting it with the , Ventress and the Droid made their way out of the tunnel. Ventress carried the chunk of Iron. They heard the sound of something taking off and all three ran to the Hangar and saw the shuttle taking off, leaving the three there stranded on the planet.

Maul:Noooo!

Ventress:What's he doing?

Maul roared in frustration.

Maul:TARKIN!

In Space, Tarkin was at the controls of the Shuttle. He pressed a button and then spoke out a command.

Tarkin:I'm out of range now. You may fire when ready.

In his shuttle Tarkin was approaching a large incomplete station, despite its limited capabilities the station charged and fired. On the planet surface, Maul and Ventress looked up and saw the incomplete Death Star, and more importantly its weapon charging. the two looked around. Maul then looked at Ventress.

Maul:The Iron. It may protect us.

The two Sith ran back to the caves, running deeper and deeper in to reach where the largest concentration of Iron was. They used the force to push the Iron into the earth itself, where it cut a path through the ground. Above, the weapon charged, the planet shook and pieces of ground came down on them, soon it became unbearable and the two Sith hid under the large piece of Iron and using the force, began to dig, destroying the ground beneath until they found an open area beneath and leaped under as the entire structure came crashing down on them. from above the entire facility was devastated. The Sith remained hidden under the opening in the Iron as the building was destroyed along with the surrounding landscape. The explosion's growth could be seen from space if one was close enough,volcanoes were erupting around the planet, a result of the super weapons use. Tarkin looked down at the Devastation and smiled as he spoke into his communicator.

Tarkin: Inform Sidious that Maul and his apprentice have been disposed of. The weapon test was a success. I shall be taking over the role of leader of the Separatists effective immediately.

He paused and then resumed communications.

Tarkin:Oh and send as many Droids as you can spare down to the planet just to make sure. The Negotiations shall proceed as planned.

ALDERAAN  
the three Jedi of Master Windu,Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker made their way up the steps of the Alderaan palace. They both looked around. It was strangely peaceful, as if there had not been a war at all. Padme stood with the Prince beside her on her right and Beru on her left. Owen walked up behind Anakin.

Anakin: It's so strange to be back here.

Obi-Wan:I know what you mean.

Padme: Look on the brigh side. We're all the more closer to ending this war.

Anakin turned to the Prince.

Anakin:Does this mean you''ll be made King?

Prince Organa: While my father did not live to see this day, I took an oath, only when we have our planet back will I accept the title of King. I hope today will be that day.

Obi-Wan:Honestly, your father would have been proud with how your forces were able to hold their own.

Owen:what?

Prince Organa:You're a pilot? Are you not?

He held out his hand. Owen felt awkward taking it but did so nonetheless out of politeness.

Prince Organa:Please to meet you, and thank you for your service.

Anakin addressed Owen.

Anakin: The Prince here found a way to communicate orders with citizens,Jedi and volunteers still on Alderaan when it was taken. He used some sort of secret code to organize them into a concrete Rebellion.

Obi-Wan: Eventually he got the idea to extend it to other systems under Separatist controls. We met one branch of his Rebellion led by Saw Guerrera on Onderon. It was through Prince Organa's rebellion that we found out about the Gentane mine on Naboo.

Prince Organa: My underground subordinates have chosen to remain hidden until they can be guaranteed that the Separatists will hold their end of the bargain.

Padme:Well we won't know until they arrive and they're not here yet.

Obi-Wan: As far as we can tell all clone forces have left the planet. So far so good.

Padme:But also no separatists. No we wait. The republic has prepared a banquet hall for everyone.

Padme and Prince Organa turned around and walked up the steps. Padme glanced back at Anakin with a smile. Anakin smiled back and Obi-Wan looked at him. He then looked back at the palace and Padme with a troubled expression.

He kept that face all the way until the banquet. He did not want to be there and sat with his troubled expression in the hall, sitting where he had sat back when his Master Qui Gonn and him had just arrived, the unpleasant memories of the place flooding back. Anakin was next to him but too caught up in talking with everyone to pay attention to his friend. He looked down at the...appetizing food on his white porcelain plate and glanced up at Padme. She waved back at him with a calm and polite smile. C3PO walked behind her while serving drinks on a platter. He then looked to Anakin, who was laughing with Owen over some inside joke they had just told about Tatooine. Without saying anything Obi-Wan decided to get up, leaving the room. Anakin turned to see this and excused himself from his talk with Owen. He got up and followed Obi-Wan to check on his master.

Obi-Wan walked down a long path decorated with columns and overlooking the city and the night sky. Anakin ran to catch up with him, shouting his name. He got closer and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulders.

Anakin:Are you alright?

Obi-Wan:It's nothing.

Anakin:nothing?

Anakin walked in front of him, making Obi-Wan stop.

Anakin: We've known each other long enough Master, I can tell when something is worrying you.

Obi-Wan:I'm not worried. I'm just..troubled. I haven't been back here since Master Qui Gonn was killed.

Anakin:I know how you feel.

Obi-Wan:No you don't.

His tone was unjustly sharp.

Obi-Wan:The battle of Alderaan made you a hero, but it's my fault Qui Gonn is dead.

He paused.

Obi-Wan:I'm going back to the barracks to meditate.

Anakin let him pass this time, now that he was alone he leaned over the clay railing. Owen exited the banquet hall and walked up to Anakin before stopping next to him to lean over as well.

Owen:Is everything alright?

Anakin:We haven't been back here since the Battle of Alderaan.

Owen: I heard. Everyone thought you were dead after that, until you reappeared months later.

Anakin: I was supposed to die. The doctors said I needed a miracle to pull through.

Owen:But you did.

Anakin:...But I did.

The two looked over the city at night admiring its beauty while leaning against the railing.

Owen: I'm glad you did. If it wasn't for you I'd still be operating my father's moisture farm. I'll tell ya I'm never going back to Tatooine.

Anakin: I promised myself the same thing but Jedi business sent me back there a few times, once to rescue Jabba the Hutt's son.

Owen:son? I can't believe that thing reproduced.

Anakin:They're adorable when they're small. It's when they're big that they're ugly. The Huttlet died some time later.

Most senators were moving to their rooms for the night or back to the barracks. Padme walked out while waving at some of the senators leaving and made her way to where the two were. She did not want to spend the first evening back on her home planet talking to a bunch of boring senators.

Padme:Are you two having fun?

Owen:Absolutely.

Padme:If you want I could give you a tour of the palace, provided it hasn't changed too much since I left it.

Anakin:I'd like that.

Owen peered behind Padme and spotted Beru.

Owen:uh yeah, me too.

(screen wipe transition)

THE BARRACKS  
Obi-Wan sat with his legs crossed indian style on the bed he was given, feeling grief overtake him. He closed his eyes but squinted harder as if it would help. He saw flashes of Qui Gonn's death and Maul's face. he was met with another unsettling new image. There was a face engulfed in fire but it blurred and distorted into different people Obi-Wan knew. He could not tell if it was friend or foe,Sith or Jedi. Kenobi opened his eyes and gasped for breath, Obi Wan was in shock.

THE NEXT MORNING  
The city looked beautiful despite the hardships it had seen throughout the war years. Birds flew, a large ship landed and the sound of trumpets gave the illusion of a large celebration. The small ship floated down into the hangar. It was an odd shapeshifting shipped that seemed to face outward like a pod. It opened up and several figures stepped out. On the platform waited the Senators,surrounding them were the Jedi with guards placed outside and inside. Anakin and Obi-Wan waited side by side outside the door. Dooku stepped out, his cape blowing in the wind. The sight of him on the opposite side made eyes narrow. To his left emerged the old Geonosian. Another separatist was cloaked in robes with a long neck and a mask. To his right was the Techno Union leader Was Tambor, a greenish alien with a square head who surrounded his body with old technology that appeared to keep him alive. A Neimodian was the last to step out with his hands hidden in the sleeves of his robe and his head down,visibly scared. It was Nute Gunray. Dooku and the others walked forward until the former Jedi stood before Padme. By her side was the Prince and Owen lars.

Dooku:Your Highness. It is a pleasure to see you again.

He bowed slightly in respect and the senators did the same.

Prince Organa:Master Dooku. Thank you for agreeing to meet with us. We've taken the final step to peace...shall we begin?

Dooku: I'm afraid you and the senators will take no part in these proceedings. The Separatists and I would like to speak with the Jedi.

There was authority in his voice yet as he concluded his statement with a nod of agreement as if to himself. The senators looked at each other and there were hushed whispers.

OUTSIDE  
Anakin and Obi-Wan were now walking along the hallways between the walls of the palace and the larger areas of the city.

Obi-Wan:I'm worried about Padme.

There was sadness in his eyes and in his voice. Anakin seemed more relaxed and perhaps even cocky.

Anakin:She'll be fine. I can sense everything going on in that room.

Obi-Wan:Even so Dooku was once a Jedi, more experienced than both of us. Besides your senses aren't that acute. My young apprentice.

Anakin:and yours are?

Obi-Wan turned to face him.

Obi-Wan:but of course.

Anakin: I don't think so. Padme and I have a special connection.

Obi-Wan: You think I haven't seen how you look at her?

Anakin: You mean the same way you looked at the Duchess of Satine?

Obi-Wan:...

Anakin realized he crossed a line and fell silent.

Anakin:...I'm sorry.

Obi-Wan picked his head up.

Obi-Wan:It's alright. You're certainly allowed your chance at romance even if I'm not allowed mine, so long as you don't let your feelings get in the way.

Anakin: It's hard not to at times. I sense even for you.

Obi-Wan was worried about something even if his apprentice was only teasing.

ALDERAAN HANGAR  
A strangely shaped ship floated into a hangar. It was a dark metallic ship with a thin front almost like the shape of a blade and two extended wings. It touched down swiftly yet gently to the confusion of those walking through the hangar and the two running a booth built into the ceiling. They looked at each other confused. One was a short woman with hair trimmed to one side and the other was an older balding man with hair at his temples. The man pressed a button and leaned forward before speaking into a microphone.

" are not registered in our system please identify yourself or we will open fire."

...Silence.

The ship sat there. It had a red visor across the bridge that sent chills down the spines of those who saw it, like it was an evil eye watching them.

CONFERENCE ROOM  
The muttering between the senators persisted. Padme felt like it came down on her to say something to break the tension before things fell apart. Another Senator stepped forward to speak forward. It was her husband that spoke first.

Prince Organa:The Jedi do not govern! If you have anything to saw you should say it to us! The Jedi are only here for our protection!

The Rest of the Senators exchanged scowls and looks of suspicion towards the Separatists. One of the Separatists stepped forward, specifically that of the techno union.

"Protection! We should be demanding protection from you! You've been attacking killing our Separatists!"

Padme: Killing separatists? What are you talking about? We haven't...

she was interrupted by the shouting of another Senator who shouted "It's a lie!". This outburst quickly led to others shouting on both sides. It did not take long before the room was engulfed in cries and shouts of outrage. Outside, still walking along the perimeter were Anakin and Obi-Wan. Kenobi was on edge but Anakin seemed distracted.

Anakin: and Padme's really nice too.

ALDERAAN HANGAR

"Please Identify yourself!"

again. Silence.

CONFERENCE ROOM  
Padme found a space where she could try and take control of the situation and she took it. She was confused by this new information and wished to shed some light but her voice wavered as a result of her confusion.

Padme: What do you mean Separatists have been assassinated?! We haven't done any of that. You're the ones who've been assassinating our senators!

ALDERAAN HANGAR

Spoken once again in confusion and a hint of fear.

"Please Identify yourself!"

CONFERENCE ROOM  
"What do you mean you can't take responsibility for these attacks!?"

OUTSIDE PERIMETER.  
Obi-Wan finally 's constant talking of Padme got to him.

"ANAKIN! WILL YOU PLEASE!"

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"

The guard in the hangar shouted. Just then. In an instant, the ship fired on the booth and blew it to pieces with an energy blast. There was a earthshaking explosion. From the conference room,everyone within stopped arguing and listened to the sound. Dooku,Padme,Prince Organa, and Owen in particular seemed to pay close attention as the loud boom came from above.

Owen:what the hell was that?

Padme thought out loud.

Padme: If both sides are being attacked but neither side is doing any of the killing...What if there's a third party involved.

She turned to everyone and spoke quickly.

Padme:What about Maul?

Dooku spoke quickly. His deep voice commanding the attention of everyone.

Dooku:Maul is dead. Tarkin has disposed of him and left him for dead.

Prince Organa:Then where's his body!? And where is Tarkin!?

Padme felt afraid and while she was trying to make sense of it all, her talking out loud and her fear made her speak quickly and her voice waver.

Padme:If someone is trying to kill Senators and separatists? wouldn't this be the perfect time to do it? You have a lot of very important people in one room.

The lights went off in the room, leaving everyone in darkness. there was a silence.

"It's a trap!"

Someone shouted.

In the Hangar, the ship door lowered, revealing only darkness within and allowing a brief moment to pass, Until Maul activated the blades of his lightsaber. The red glow revealed Ventress, Maul's droid, and an entire legion of Battle droids.


	12. Rematch with Maul

The conference hall was in a state of panic. Most of the Senators huddled together in a group as if for warmth and for protection. Dooku turned away and as he did so raised his hand while holding his cape as if to make sure that it blew in the wind.

Dooku:I must leave.

The Separatists followed him. The Count's calm yet commanding voice winning him their confidence. He led them to an entrance. Nute Gunray ran to his side in an almost comical fashion while trying to prevent tripping on his robes by holding it up like a skirt.

Gunray:what are you doing?!

He turned and gestured in the direction of the Prince and Padme.

Gunray:They are right there. Why don't you kill them?!

Dooku:There are greater things at play than your petty revenge Viceroy. I was hired to protect the Separatists not indulge in your vengeance.

Gunray: Why don't we just retreat back to the ship!?

Dooku: An explosion goes off in a Republic capitol and a separatist ship is seen leaving. The Republic would be fools not to believe we were somehow responsible. The worshippers tthing for both our sides is if the war continued, and even if they do not fire and assumed our innocence, our mysterious attacker may not be so kind.

He resumed walked away.

The Ship is no longer safe.

"We'll go with you!"

Spoke one of the separatists.

Dooku:No! You shall remain here for it is the safest place for you. It is not for me.

He walked towards large metal doors and as he walked through in front of the Separatists, turned to face them as the metal doors closed.

Dooku:Goodbye. We wil knot see each other again.

The doors finished closing and now the group was assuredly trapped within the large room. Dooku stood before the large doors and sighed in sadness. He then turned to his right and walked away. Anakin and Obi-Wan turned the corner on the other side of the hall, sabers drawn and ready. They spotted him and while his presence made them stop in place out of a combination of fear and respect, Obi-Wan, who had held his hand out towards Anakin to stop him in place now resumed charging in Dooku's direction. He turned off his saber and picked up speed. Anakin followed him but with a small command and a simple gesture Kenobi told him differently.

Obi-Wan: Find a way in!

Dooku entered a hanger and found an Alderaan fighter in the cockpit left behind. He climbed in and the glass over the cockpit closed around him. The jets roared to life and the spear like tip moved forward as did the rest of the craft outwards towards the open landing area. Obi-Wan entered the hangar and, realizing that he was too late, hurled a device at the ship which latched itself onto the underbelly of the wing as it shot away.

Anakin was running and he turned an opposite corner to see Darth Maul attempting to cut through the blast door by stabbing his saber into it and succeeding but the thickness and size of the metal doors bought the occupants inside time. The Sith was not alone. He had his personal droid with him and many other battle droids surrounding him and they opened fired on Anakin, who slid to stop himself as he reared the corner and then leaped back into it to avoid laser fire. This made Maul turn away to face him. A soon as he had retreated to the corner Anakin leaped out again with both sabers drawn. He swung both around him, illuminating the air with green and blood beams of light,bouncing back heavy fire. He stopped for a moment to pose, holding one saber close to his face and pointing the other towards Maul,doing this after blocking and repelling much of the droid fire.

Maul stopped what he was doing and gestured towards the droids,holding up two fingers and pointing towards Anakin.

Maul:Hold him back. I shall find and aid my sister.

He turned his back on Anakin and walked away. Anakin charged with amazing speed, mad at being treated like did not turn around even as the young Jedi nearly reached him before the fire of the battle droids forced him to block the attacks. He swung his twin sabers around him, blocking all the attacks. The droids started to surround him as he cut their brethren to pieces but there was a great deal of them. Droidekas positioned themselves around him and opened fire with Anakin struggling to keep up his defense with so many attacks. One battle droid had his head shot off and a Droideka was also shot in the back of the head, going down easily. It was only two droids as first but it was enough of a distraction for Anakin to swing both blades around his body as if spinning and slice the remaining droids to pieces, granting the powerful Jedi a respite. He struck a pose, his head lowered and hands with sabers outward and pointing up. Skywalker looked up and saw the blaster was held by Owen.

In another area, a circle of surrounding melted metal was completed, a Saber piercing the metal and then an entire wall fell. there stood Maul and a squadron of Droids,w ho immediately began shooting wildly.

Anakin ran up behind Maul and saw that the Senators were crouched together in fear behind Prince Organa, including Padme.

Anakin prepared himself, adopting a look of anger and then raised his saber to charge. Maul did not turn to face him immediately but instead calmly raised his own saber to block. He then did in fact turn around while swinging which Anakin blocked. The Sith backed away into the room while his droids advanced inward still, putting the Senators and separatists in danger. They were unstable and unpredictable, firing randomly. Anakin dueled Maul in a clash of sabers, one with two in hand against one with two in hilt. It was a quick but short bout as a voice called for both of their attention.

"MAUL!"

In the hole made by the destroyed wall stood Obi-wan with his saber turned on. Maul and Obi-wan locked eyes and after what felt like a leaped into action and joined Anakin in the assault against the Sith. It was great for both of them as they enjoyed their teamwork and their success in combat against such a great evil but it lasted only a shortchanged time.

Kenobi:save the Senators! I'll deal with this!

Anakin obeyed and took off while Obi-Wan continued his battle. Both fighters stopped and glanced at each other before they charged once again only for an explosion of a nearby wall to knock them both to the ground. there was smoke blocking an entrance way but nonetheless a beautiful light shined through and while it resembled a heavenly glow there was also no mistaking it for sunlight. Troopers clad in white armor poured in,covering the sides and firing back at the violent droids. Mace Windu stepped out with his saber drawn, clad in armor as he stepped forward towards the two younger Jedi. In the intense fire fight between the droids and the soldiers Maul and Kenobi ducked to the ground and took cover but Kenobi looked directly at Maul's face as he attempted to retreated from the shooting. Windu kneeled to his feet next to Kenobi.

Windu: Try and sees him with the force!

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated.

Maul retreated through the fire and found his star aiding him in pulling to an area where he was safer at least it seemed for the moment. His droid was there was well and all three made there escape. Ventress stopped and spoke once they entered an area away from the immediate violence. She looked up to the sky as if sensing something and smiled wickedly.

Ventress:You were right. The dark side has finally delivered him to me.

She drew one of her sabers, turning in the direction of the battle.

Maul:STOP! FORGET HIM!

Ventress:That Jedi is my kill!

Maul:And Sidius is mine! we'll need the iron to be complete to defeat him. Once he's dead we can search the entire galaxy for that lasted Jedi, but until then I refuse to Jeopardize our chances of ruling the galaxy just so you can kill one Jedi!

Ventress frowned and almost pouted but she deactivated and clipped her saber.

Ventress:Very well, but the Jedi is mine. I have a vengeance to collect.

Maul seemed to be about to respond but then acted as if he sensed something, looking up.

Ventress:What is it my brother?

Maul: It seems you will get your vengeance after all.

Anakin,Obi-Wan and Windu marched through the halls accompanied by Troopers. Unbeknownst to them Maul,Ventress and their droid had entered a control room and they were watching the Jedi and the troopers on a screen. Maul looked around at the different screens and then pointed to one depicting a map.

Maul:There! We will fight them in there!

Ventress:There's a generator by the walkway ahead of them. I believe we can overload it form here.

Maul:How fitting that our last battle should take place in the same arena as the first.

Obi-Wan led the group along.

Windu:Can you still sense them?

Obi-Wan:Yes they're still 'd best be ready.

They turned a corner and a large generator spewing out electricity between a narrow walkway.

Trooper:We can't get through. We'll have to find another way around.

Windu:there's no time! Maul and Ventress could be gone any second.

Anakin:We could create force shields and jump through, then we could create force shields for the troopers and bring all of them through one by one.

Windu:That would take too long

He turned to the Trooper.

Windu:We'll take it from here. You join the others.

The Trooper nodded and left.

Windu approached the electricity and held his arms started to surround him in a bubble and then he charged and leaped through. He seemed to vanish but then he reappeared on the other side, the flames having concealed his silhouette. He turned back to the two younger Jedi.

"Alright come on Through!"

He shouted back.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked nervously at each other. Windu could not make out what they were saying but could see their gestures. They seemed to be arguing before coming to an agreement. They then began to play a quick game of rock, paper scissors, which Anakin gestured to him and Anakin turned to face the electricity. He closed his eyes and held out his hands in force energy circled his body and then he leaped through,passing through the electricity and joining Windu on the other side. Obi-Wan prepared himself.

Obi-Wan:Wait...there's something...

In an instant he turned and drew his Saber, blocking the blade of Ventress as she attacked him.

Anakin:OBI-WAN!

What the other Jedi had failed to notice was one of his sabers being lifted off his belt and into the air to just behind his head, turning so the blade would kill the Jedi. Windu spotted this and with an extension of his hand, pulled Anakin to the ground by his green blade ignited and just barely missed the Jedi's head by inches. Windu drew his Saber and sliced the flat hilt in a swift strike. He spun around and saw Maul at the end of the walkway with his hand extended. His droid by his side. Obi-Wan was clashing blades with Ventress. With the force he pushed her and sent her flying through the air and away from him.

Obi-Wan:I'm alright! You two go get him!

Maul stepped back slowly retreating into the shadow of a dark room with an open doorway, and the droid followed. Windu glared at the Sith and he glared back as the Elder Jedi helped Anakin to his feet.

Maul:You alright?

Anakin:Thanks to you

Anakin seemed somewhat hostile in his voice but this was was not out of shame but rather in response to Windu's seemingly always aggressive tone.

Windu:You have another Saber?

Anakin:Yes.

Windu:Good! You'll need it.

Windu took off after stood for a moment in place.

Anakin:That one was a gift

He then took off following close behind Windu.

Obi-Wan and Ventress had paused in their battle which had brought them to a different but open area within the palace. Anger yet satisfaction was written on Ventress's face.

Ventress:You should have killed me when you had the chance.

Obi-Wan:I never wanted to kill you, and I still don't.

Ventress:Don't worry. You won't.

With an inhuman shriek she charged and spun through the air. Ventress attacked with unrelenting fury, swinging wildly and using eh force with Kenobi only barely blocking the attacks. She spun behind him ad then to his side while he continued blocking. Obi-Wan backed away.

Ventress:Hit me you coward!

Obi-Wan:It's not me you want to kill. It's your own innocence.

She lunged towards him while swinging with her amor and he leaped up and away onto a higher platform.

Obi-Wan:You're not on this dark path by choice, and you only stay on it out of loyalty to your brother but Sith don't have loyalty.

Ventress held her arms out, using her fingers to grasp her sabers as she did so and the platform Obi-Wan stood on fell with a took him a moment to recover and just as he had barely stood up he was attacked by a screaming and rage filled Ventress. He blocked the attack but now she was violently pudding him with attacks and he could only defend. Then Ventress spun around and kicked Kenobi in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and with a swipe she knocked away his lightsaber. She charged once again madly with the intent to finish him, but Kenobi seemed to use the force to push energy around him and then shot it at Ventress,knocking her back only slightly but Obi-Wan grabbed her wrist with both hands and it became a battle to see which of them could take control. She swept one of his feet and he fell on his back but still held on tightly with both hands. The saber was outstretched and Ventress began to overpower him, slowly drawing the blade close to his face. He struggled to stop this. She smiled and then with a sudden increase of strength she pushed forward, almost assuredly believing it would finish the Jedi but instead the blade was deactivated and it vanished before it could do so. Kenobi shot his hadn't out and pushed Ventress away. This gave him time to recover and he stood back up. His own Saber floated and clipped back to his belt.

"First rule of Saber fighting, don 't let your opponent turn off your lightsaber."

He drew and ignited the blue blade once more.

MEANWHILE...  
Mace Windu and Anakin tracked Maul into a large room filled with stone pillars. It was lit by lights in the stood in the center by one such Pillar,waiting for them.

Mace:You can't take both of us Maul! So should we do this the easy way!

Maul withdrew his lightsaber.

Mace:I guess not!

The Sith held out his other hand. Anakin turned to look to his side and saw a control panel which then had a portion of the circuitry removed through means of the force. All the lights went out. Windu and Skywalker drew their Sabers. Windu spoke quietly, whispering which surprised Anakin because he was used to only hearing the Jedi Master shouting or almost shouting even in his normal tone.

"Anakin go back to don't want him sneaking up on us."

Windu stepped forward and Anakin moved to his back and the two walked outward through the room. They were as silent as possible. Every fiber of Anakin's being was alert. His eyes were as wide as they could possibly be. His hairs stood up, glancing at every shadow in the hopes of determining from where Maul would spring from.

Windu:Anakin he's a Zabrak. Zabraks have excellent night the force try to sense where he is.

Anakin was using the light of the saber to find his way and on the floor he found the piece of circuitry lodged from the floated it up.

Anakin:Master I have the fuse. I should get the lights back on if I can reach the panel. I think it's over there.

Windu:No! don't move!

In that moment two red sabers ignited in an instant and Maul was revealed, charging at pushed Anakin to the floor to safety and blocked the attack as soon as it came. Maul stepped back and then charged, seeking to stab Windu with the blade. Mace ducked under and then brought his saber upward where it stabbed through Maul's chest and out the other side. The Sith screamed in pain only briefly and event he dying yell same laced with anger and frustration before transforming into a dying groan. Windu stepped back and Maul slid off the blade to the floor. Anakin was still on the ground.

Anakin:Master!

Windu:I'm alright!

Windu inspected the body, stepping closer cautiously and shining his purple blade over the corpse. The face was gritting its teeth in rage and the eyes were open, having died in hate. Anakin stepped forward form behind Windu. He looked down at Maul's body.

Anakin:That's for Alderaan and all the innocent lives you've taken.


	13. Revenge of the Jedi

Mace extinguished his Saber.

Mace:Anakin. Go turn the lights back on.

Anakin used the force to reach out and grab the piece of the control panel and levitated it back in place. He walked over to the panel as he did so and reached into the hole, checking the wires and inspecting them carefully before inserting the piece into the hole and its proper place. The room lit up again. Mace stood the lights turned on Maul appeared behind him and then a moment later the Sith's red blade pierced through Mace's chest and out in front of him just in front of his head.

Anakin:NOOOOOO!

The Saber slid downward at an angle and a second afterwords Windu's body fell to the ground in two pieces. The Sith stood proudly, holding his Saber. He reached for his belt with the other hand and pressed a button. The body on the floor identical to him deactivated with an echoing sound almost engines depowering and it reverted to the form of the very same droid Maul had following him.

Maul:I always knew that droid would prove useful someday.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:The droid in question is named can create a hologram around himself to look like anybody. If You've played _The Force Unleashed_ Video game you would recognize him. While Force Unleashed exists in semi continuity to this story. I see this as being that character's origin. In the game he is essentially a training bot Darth Vader assigned to train his secret apprentice. He even transforms into Darth Maul,commenting he hasn't used that form in years. A line given knew meaning here. This of course gives reason as to why Maul keeps the droid close to him.

Anakin is horrified that this legendary Jedi has been killed in such a way. Maul looked at him and spoke in a raspy menacing voice.

Maul:Oh yes...Death swallows us all without prejudice. From the greatest Jedi to the lowliest wombrat. there is no difference in death.

Anakin gritted his teeth, his eyes wet with tears and his face looked down on Windu's body and Maul did the same. Windu's body, the face with its eyes closed and seemingly at piece faded away, leaving behind only a clump of empty clothes that fell to the ground. Anakin's face changed and he stopped gritting his teeth in fury, instead changing to a stoic spoke with almost no expression, yet his words were not a question but a taunt.

Anakin:Are you sure about that?

Maul looked up to the Jedi, an expression of puzzlement which then morphed into a growl and a grit of sharpened teeth. Anakin stretched his hand out and Windu's saber was called to caught it in the hand and ignited both Sabers, the blue and the purple beams. He held them out in front of him. Maul extended both blades of his double bladed lightsaber. Both force wielders remained in place for a moment and then in a burst of speed they seemed to vanish and collide with such a force that almost everything in the entire room was destroyed. Maul spun his blades rapidly, unleashing a barrage of strikes but Anakin defended himself, however he was forced to role out of the way of the last strike, leaving it to hit the ground and send sparks everywhere. He pushed himself up to one knee and shot out his hand to attack with the force. Maul blocked and the blast seemed to go through him. It did however hit the wall behind him and it broke into stone, leaving a giant dent. Maul barely had time to react to Anakin slamming both his sabers down on his head but he was still able to defend himself by holding out his Saber. The younger Jedi started to push the Sith to the wall but Maul was able to move quickly enough that he switched their positions and now Anakin was being pressed towards the very crater he had made. Skywalker had difficulty breaking free but with a swift kick to Maul's gut caused the Sith to bend and then with a pushed of the force, slammed him into the ground so hard debris was kicked into the air and he dropped to one knee while Anakin continued his assault. The Sith spotted the wall and with great care silently removed a large chunk of the heavily damaged wall and hurled it through the air. It slammed into Anakin's back and knocked him towards the Sith. Maul pushed back and began to shove Anakin against the wall. The Jedi was pinned, barely able to stared into the Sith's eyes as their blades connected.

And with a swift motion with both blades he swung across and severed all of Maul's fingers.

The gloved fingers fell to the ground and so did the Saber. Maul let out a yell in Pain and Anakin brought the blue Saber down swiftly and slashed his opponent's Saber in two in a burst if sparks. Maul stumbled back in pain and shock as he looked at his hands. Anakin walked forward, holding both blades.

Anakin:You were right about one thing...Death swallows us all.

He raised the blue Saber and brought it to rest below Maul's chin, forcing the Sith to lift it up to avoid the heat.

Anakin:And it will swallow both you and me alike...but the difference is when my day comes I...

A red blade sliced his outstretched arm off.

He screamed. The hand and most of the arm fell and the Blue blade remained ignited. The light faded slowly and vanished. Maul was holding out his hand, or rather what was left of it. Lightning fired from the stump and it knocked the purple blade out of his other hand and it spun through the air. Another shock of electricity hit Anakin in the chest and he was sent flying back into the wall. The lightning shot through the fingerless hands and straight into Skywalker. Anakin was completely electricity was frying not only his skin but also the devices keeping him alive as sparks shot out of him. Maul screamed in rage and Anakin in agony. All the Sith's hatred was being put into this one attack. Engulfed in his rage, Maul lifted his other hand and double date attack went on for a large amount of time before it ceased and Maul collapsed to the ground,panting heavily. Anakin was in much the same condition. So much had been put into the attack that its user and its victim were almost identical in condition. Maul was on the floor and he spotted his saber and with great effort began to crawl towards it, pushing his body up with his arms. Anakin was also trying to rise above the sea of agony he was in. Maul reached his Saber,yet he struggled to pick it up without finger,finally he succeeded with the use of both his palms. He rose up to his feet, doing his best to turn it on with only thumbs but then the blade extended outward. He smiled with satisfaction at the approaching death of his enemy and turned while smiling back to he saw caused the expression on his face to vanish, replaced with shock and fear.

Anakin was on his feet and glaring at Maul with yellow and red eyes. He was crouching down, using a pillar to support himself and clutching the stump of his hand. The look was one of pure hatred. For a moment Maul is frozen in shock but then he flew rage giving him strength and he charged.

He had taken less than one step before Anakin shoved his remaining hand out,tightened like a 's scream of rage was silenced immediately, and he was lifted into the air. The sound of bone cracking, his back almost breaking as his body bent backwards. He dropped his saber and his feet left the ground. Ominous music sang by a choir seemed to begin and grow in intensity. The Sith tried in vain to grab his throat without fingers. His mouth hung open, his eyes rolled back into his head, and in the second before his life is chocked out of him, Anakin's hand fell. Anakin walked over to him, picking up Maul's saber. He paused to look at it and then ignited it,almost basking in its red glow. The blade was held to Maul's face who only looked at him in fear and then his face twisted to one of anger.

Maul:Go on then...KILL ME!

Anakin gritted his teeth in rage, breathing heavily. Then he moved his blade downward from Maul's face to his chest and then to his hips. He raised the Saber above his head and then with one last swing brought it down.

Maul screamed with a roar like an enraged wild animal.

Ventress and Obi-Wan paused their battle. There was a silent moment between then. Kenobi was the first to speak and attempted to sound pilot.

Kenobi: I sense it brother's been defeated. Your alone now.

Ventress seemed deep in thought.

Kenobi:What path you take is up to you now.

Ventress seemed to be quivering and then in an act of rage turned to Obi-Wan and screamed as she hurled one of her Sabers at him, but then as she hurled it she instead aimed it at the generator,emiting the electricity that had once separated the Jedi and one of the generators was struck by the Saber and exploded. The impact knocked Obi-Wan away. He slowly got back to his feet but then his Saber was kicked away from him and a red blade sliced him across the stomach. he yelled out in pain as he fell backwards,clutching his wound. It stings but is shallow enough not to be fatal. A red Blade hung over his face and then placed itself under his chin. Ventress stood above him,staring down at him and he stared back. They said nothing and then the red blade was turned off. Ventress walked away slowly without a word,vanishing into a nearby shadow.

LATER  
Palpatine stood in the ruins of the conference room,surrounded by troopers who were eyeing The hologram of Kenobi he held in his hand.

Obi-Wan:We've captured Maul but Ventress escaped. Mace Windu has been killed.

Palptatine:I doubt the apprentice possesses any real threat alone. It is excellent to hear that maul has been captured.

His smiled faded as if he had to tell a friend some bad news while they were having a wonderful time.

Palpatine:I will inform the Jedi Council so that they may begin...Funeral preparations for him.

He deactivated the hologram and then stood up from his seating place on a piece of marble column and walked over to face the Troopers resumed their tasks. Padme's hair was disheveled but she was otherwise alright and the same could be said for Bail Organa,Owen Lars and Beru Amidala. He held his hand out.

Palapatine:Senators. As you can see these Republic Commisioned Clone Troopers are far more effective than your ordinary volunteer in heavy armor. Were it not for them these negotiations would have turned into a massacre.

Padme:Chancellor. We believe Maul was forcing the hand of the Separatists. With him captured we could finally begin proper negotiations.

Nute Gunray stepped forward, walking strangely with a cane, an injury seemingly obtained as a result of the shoot out.

Gunray:Now we don't have to suck up to that Zabrak and his sister anymore.

Padme:I never thought I'd found myself agreeing with Nute Gunray but he's telling the truth. With Maul captured we can start working towards a Diplomatic solution.

Palpatine almost chuckled as he spoke.

Palpatine:You call this a Diplomatic solution?

Padme:I call it aggressive negotiations.

Palpatine:There will be no more while Count Dooku is still on him should be our top priority. He was the first to run when the attacks began.

Padme seemed shaken.

Padme:that's not possible...Count Dooku was once a Jedi..He'd never...!

Palpatine:Lady Padme. Count Dooku deserted the Jedi during a period in which we were at a war that threatened to destroy everything we had worked so hard to create. He clearly had misgivings with the Jedi and he later resurfaced as a figurehead of the Separatists.

Padme:Figurehead?

She turned to Gunray next to him, who seemed nervous.

Padme:I thought you said he was your bodyguard?

The Neimoidian toad said nothing and only looked down.

Palpatine: It seems the Separatists were not quite honest with us. I can assure you we will look into this matter. Until then I suggest you consult the Jedi. Young Skywalker was wounded in battle.

The Chancellor turned and left to head elsewhere. Padme stood in place with a look of concern and confusion. She then turned and took off running down the other way to the medical wing.

The Chancellor turned and left to head elsewhere. Padme stood in place with a look of concern and confusion. She then turned and took off running down the other way to the palace.

A large area of the palace had been converted into a medical bay housing the wounded. Padme stood by Anakin's bed. The Young Jedi was having a mechanical arm attached by a medical droid. Obi-Wan walked up to then, white bandaged across his stomach. His approach called the attention of the both of them.

Anakin:Obi-Wan.

The droid pinched his arm.,causing him to pull it away in pain.

Anakin:ow.

Obi-Wan:Are you alright?

Anakin:Yeah it's just this droid.

Obi-Wan:yes but are YOU alright?

This time he did not immediately respond.

Anakin:As well as can be expected. I'm just glad we finally got him.

Obi-Wan:I'm sorry you had to see Master Windu die like that. It's always a huge tragedy to lose such a great Jedi, but to see it happen right in front of you? I can only imagine...but...He's with the force now.

Anakin nodded his head slowly.

Anakin:Yes...he is.

Obi-Wan:I'm glad your alright. That Maul is a powerful Sith. Even during my battle with Ventress I could sense the Dark side echoing out of that room. I never sensed anything like that before. Not even when I fought him during the first battle of Alderaan.

Padme:I should leave you two boys to are other people who need my help.

She placed her hand on Anakin's shoulder and then moved away. Anakin watched her.

Anakin:Do you really think she's losing on purpose?

Obi-Wan:what?

our game. Do you really think she's losing just to spend more time with me?

Obi-Wan smiled.

Obi-Wan:Yes I do.

Anakin let out a small grin and Obi-Wan saw it.

Obi-Wan: Ah There is. Well don't let it get to your head because you'll never be as handsome as me.

He ran his fingers through his beard. They both began laughing, first chuckling and then practically bursting before the laughter died down and Obi-wan spoke in a serious tone.

Obi-Wan:I'm going after Dooku.

Anakin:I'll go with you.

should stay here with Padme and recover.

Anakin:But you won't be able to take him alone.

Obi-Wan:Count Dooku's an old friend of mine. I might be able to get through to him. I'll be back.

He put his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Obi-Wan:Until then I wish you farewell.

He then walked away. The sun setting over the planet.

(Screen Wipe transition)

CORUSCANT  
Maul's body, or rather his upper torso hovered in the air in a blue shield in a dark room. He had his eyes closed. Ob the other side of the glass stood Yoda and Obi-Wan.

JEDI TEMPLE ROOM

Obi-Wan:The tracker has revealed Dooku's on Geonosis. As a student of Qui Gonn Jinn I request permission to go after him.

Yoda: And does Kenobi seek revenge or does Kenobi seek answers?

Obi-Wan:...what?

Yoda:Bitter...war is. Impossible to see. Clouds the mind it does. Those who were pillars of light...have their judgement clouded by the dark side and lose their way.

Obi-Wan:..Ever since I landed on Alderaan I've felt my emotions clouding my judgement. Everything is uncertain. I've been reliving Qui Gonn's death. I fear had I been the one to face Maul I would not have spared him like Anakin did. At night I I seen a face engulfed in flame.

He fell silent hoping for some sort of judgement or perhaps even punishment.

Yoda:Go to Geonosis, you will

Obi-Wan:what?

Yoda:Trained Qui Gonn Dooku did. Not let go of your Master's death you have not. Clouded by grief your judgement is. Let go you must.

Yoda leaned in closer. It felt as if a John Williams classic score played in the background.

Yoda: Closure is what you need.

Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter headed towards the orange planet surrounded by a ring of asteroids. It was one of many planets that seemed impossible to any geographical expert but somehow continued to exist. The Jedi starfighter floated down and landed by a cliffside in a desert. He spotted a closed door which upon his approach opened to reveal a long pathway that curved at an angle cut into the orange sand of the mountain. Shadows flickered form within and a creature's roaring could be heard. Kenobi stood with Saber drawn as a large creature with long legs stepped out. It was an Acklay, a creature normally seen on Felucia. No doubt it had been brought to the planet. It hissed at him and attacked,attmepig to slam it's legs down. Kenobi sliced the legs first and the creature fell before he finished it off in its weakened state. His foe vanquished, the Jedi turned his attention to the opening and walked deeper into the gate

He reached a large circular room carved into the stone further still and in the center of the room, facing away from Kenobi, sat Dooku Indian style with his legs crossed. He opened his eyes without turning to face the Jedi.

Dooku:Master Kenobi.

Dooku turned around only his head to face him and then he floated his entire body while remaining seated so that he turned to face Kenobi. He floated down to the ground once again gently and gestured to in front of him.

Dooku:Sit. We have much to discuss...and I have much to explain.


	14. Count Dooku

**Alderaan  
** Still recovering in the military hospital with his arm in a sling and Padme by his side, Anakin heard the sound of a battalion marching in a row of four towards his bedside. At the front was Palpatine and a Bounty Hunter familiar at least in appearance with his Mandalorian Armor. The presence of the Chancellor called the attention of both Anakin and Padme.

Palpatine: Young Skywalker!

He stretched his hands out and smiled as if he was about to hug Anakin.

Palpatine: I am pleased to see you have made a remarkable recovery.

The Chancellor appeared to notice Skywalker's missing hand, which was wrapped in bandages in a sling. He looked at the thing with gritted teeth, a seemingly false smile.

Palpatine: Well it's good to see you in such high spirits.

He made a quick attempt to change the subject.

Palpatine: I came to inform you that this Bounty Hunter...

He gestured towards the Mandalorian Armored individual.

Palpatine:...Has discovered the location of Count Dooku.

Anakin: Then why come to me?

Palpatine: Actually it was lady Padme who I came to see. I thought the news would bring her some..small...comfort.

Padme: Much appreciated Chancellor Palpatine.

She lowered her head in a small bow.

Palpatine brought his hands together and rubbed them.

Palpatine: Now then. It is time to begin planning the assault. I bid you both well.

He bowed his head slightly, and then turned to walk away, the troopers followed and so did the Bounty Hunter. Anakin and Padme watched and waited until they were out of sight.

Anakin with his good hand reached over and placed an arm on Padme's own, leaning in close to her and whispering.

Anakin:Padme...Obi-Wan was heading to Geonosis.

Padme:What?! well we have to get there before the Troopers do.

Anakin: How! I just lost a hand?

Padme: I'll get you out of here.

She moved down and picked him up, carrying him over her shoulder.

Anakin:What are you doing?

Padme: Let's go.

A Medical droid moved to intercept, the one who had just tended to Anakin's injuries lacked the ability to restrain him.

"Excuse me. Your Highness but Jedi Skywalker cannot leave."

The weakened Anakin raised his good hand and moved it in front of his face.

Anakin: I am fit to leave.

"You are fit to leave."

Padme: thank you.

She said in an almost sarcastic tone and then walked past the droid, walking through the halls. They made their way sometime without being seen until they heard someone shout.

Own:Stop!

Padme turned around. Owen was standing there, holding a blaster out.

Anakin:Owen...

Owen's face changed and he lowered the gun.

Owen:Padme?

He ran forward as if to hug the two.

Owen:oh my god...I thought you were kidnapping him...what are you doing?

Anakin:We're going after Obi-Wan.

Padme: He's on Geonosis. The Troopers are on their way there.

Owen: Geonosis? Well we have to get there before the Troopers do?

Padme:That's what we're doing.

Owen: We'll have to use my ship. It's civilian. Hundreds like it are leaving now that the planet's been liberated.

Padme: then let's go. I hope Obi-Wan is alright.

 **Geonosis  
**  
Obi-Wan awoke sometime later. It appeared that he had not been moved from the spot from which he had fallen. He rose and grabbed the back of his head. Dooku sat with his legs crossed. Tea placed on the floor between them.

Dooku:Master Kenobi.

Obi-Wan:...Traitor.

Dooku: No, my friend. There's been a terrible mistake.

Kenobi rose to a seating looked at his arms as though he expected chains or cuffs where there were none.

Dooku: You are not my prisoner...and I am not your enemy. I sensed your coming. If I had not planned to meet you I would not have made this fine tea for us both to enjoy, and it would not have reached just the right temperature at the moment of you're waking.

Obi-wan suspiciously stared at Dooku and then reached for the tea.

Obi-wan. Strange...I sense no intention of deceit from you.

Dooku:I have none.

Obi-wan: So you planned on meeting me. I take it you planned on the attempted assassination on Alderaan as well.

Dooku chuckled.

Dooku: You give me too much credit, Master Kenobi. I do not denied I cared very little for the Separatists even as I was hired to protect them.

Obi-Wan: So why do I doubt that I can trust you.

Dooku sighed.

Dooku: Do you remember when I left the order?

Obi-Wan: Yes...I felt for certain you fell to the Dark Side.

Dooku: I did...For a time.

 **Flashback**  
Dooku sat meditating on Geonosis. His narration continued.

"After the death of my student Qui Gonn Jinn. I felt myself slipping into the Darkness."

The area he was in appeared to shake, rocks began to fall as the roof crumbled.

"A Darkness so all consuming that escaping it felt like tearing off my own arm. I sought to cleanse myself of these evil thoughts"

The shaking increased and it felt like the building would collapse.

"But eventually..."

The falling rocks suddenly stopped and floated in the air. Some light was now shining down from the ceiling.

"I succeeded."

The rocks fell to the ground lightly and the meditating count opened his eyes.

"And it was at that moment..."

A sound interrupted the Count. The source was a small communications device. Dooku waved his hand and the device made a sound indicating its activation. The image of a hologram of a cloaked figure appeared.

"that I was contacted by the Sith."

Dooku spoke with the hologram.

"He offered me a place at his side. I thought of what I would happen if I refused."

The hologram deactivated. Behind Dooku two red Saber blades activated. Maul stood overhead. A sadistic grin on his face at he brought his saber down.

"Instead I would infiltrate the ranks of the Sith, Learn as much as I could and then betray him"

Obi-Wan: Even if I believe that is true...was it worth it?

Dooku: I know one thing that is of value to you.

Obi-Wan: And that is...

Dooku: The Sith has a spy...in the senate.

He seemed to emphasize his words. Obi-Wan's mouth hung open upon receiving this realization.

Obi-Wan:...what?

Dooku: A spy keeping this war in a stalemate.

Obi-Wan:..who?

Dooku: That is something you will have to discover on your own. I was unable to identify them but perhaps you can.

Obi-Wan: By the force...

Dooku: I don't know how deep this conspiracy goes, but I believe you can be trusted. I cannot say the same for young Skywalker.

Obi-Wan:...Anakin?

Dooku: there is a darkness in him. I sensed it. You would be wise to be wary of him.

The sound of a ship could be heard landing. The interruption caused both heads to turn towards the direction of the source. Kenobi looked at Dooku suspiciously and then stood to walk towards the ship.

The craft had landed just outside of the opening of the cave. Owen, Anakin and Padme exited. Obi-Wan stepped out of the darkness of the entrance. Padme ran up and hugged him upon sight.

Padme:We have to go! The troopers are coming for...

Anakin stared with a look of hate at someone, he held up and pointed at the Count with his lightsaber. Owen raised his blaster.

Anakin:What's going on?

Kenobi: it's alright! Anakin! The Count is not our enemy.

Anakin lowered his weapon and Owen did the same.

Anakin:We have to go Republic ships will be on this place any minute.

Obi-wan turned to face Dooku.

Obi-Wan:Well then it's time to go.

Dooku:hmm...So it is.

Obi-Wan: If you have any information with you now is the time?

Dooku:I am not going...

Obi-Wan:...what?

Dooku: I am old. General Kenobi. There is not much that I can do, and if they are coming for me then it means that I know too much. The Sith's influence has been used to orchestrate my assassination.

Obi-Wan: Come with us. Share your knowledge with the Council.

Dooku: Kenobi...If I go with you...We would be dead long before we reach the Jedi...I must stay here for both our sakes.

Obi-Wan:But you'll die.

Dooku: nothing can stop that..now go.

Obi-Wan backed away slowly.

Padme: They're coming!

Kenobi looked up and Republic ships appearing above. He looked back to the Count and found him missing.

Anakin:Forget the Count! Let's go!

Kenobi backed away and then fully turned to run to the ship, which took off quickly.

Inside the cave. Dooku sat with his eyes closed in meditation. The light shine upon him, the cave began to shake, rocks and chunks of debris began to fall around him. Outside with the exception of Owen who piloted, all eyes were on Dooku's fortress carved into the stone. Inside the collapsing stopped, the rocks floated and the light shone. The Count opened his eyes.

From the outside. The group saw several ships fly by. There was the strange sound of a green pulse and several blasts that hit the tall structures, causing them to collapse. This was followed by several bombardments. The group within Lars's ship watched in sadness, as the fortress was completely destroyed in a series of powerful explosions, leaving only a massive cloud of dust as the structure collapsed

The group left defeated. For Padme, Anakin and Owen, the sadness was hollow. They had known him only as an enemy. For Obi-Wan Kenobi the sadness was overwhelming. Dooku had been like a grandfather to him as much as Qui Gonn had been a father. He had seen the Count in name only, the man who had given up his title and al the had to the Jedi, the selfless warrior, he had seen him change from a mighty Jedi to a jolly old man, and finally grow old and bitter with the world until he became an enemy and then even when it seemed he could not be saved. He had redeemed himself, devoted himself to the light and was rewarded in blood. The ultimate tragedy for Obi-Wan was that in the passing of the elder, he wondered what he remembered more, the old man, or what the battle with his own dark side had made him. How much was the good person he knew and how much was the disease.

Obi-Wan had lost nearly everything. He had lost the present in the form of the Jedi Master who had raised him like a son for a long as he could remember.

He had lost his past, with the death of the Count. Perhaps he deluded himself into thinking that could return to him if he saved Dooku.

All that he had left to lose was the future. In Anakin.

The group entered the cockpit. Padme was the first to break the silence as the ship exited the atmosphere. She held close the the wounded Anakin. Despite having a robotic hand his arm was still in the sling.

Padme: It feel like we are surrounded by darkness sometimes. Like we're alone.

Obi-Wan's head was down but upon the speaking of the words it began to rise.

Obi-Wan:It's not all Darkness. There are glimmers of hope...There is light.

He looked off into the stars out in space. The group looked out as well. Owen at the pilot seat. Anakin putting his one good arm around Padme and Obi-Wan all looked out to the stars.


	15. The Choice

The night sky shifts to being over Coruscant. Padme is sleeping in her chambers. Something awakens her. She reaches over and turns on a light. She sees nothing and as the light illuminates the room she sees Yoda and several members of the Jedi council standing above her. she lets out a small yell and grabs her chest, breathing heavily.

Padme: Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What are you doing in here?

Yoda's stern expression does not change.

Yoda: Talk we must.

 **Later- The Streets of Coruscant**  
Padme is making her drop like all the other times, keeping her hood up to avoid detection from all those passing by. She looked around and then drew a white line on a wall before moving on. In a swift motion she dropped the small package underneath a large pulsating plant and went around the block. When she returned the white line had not been crossed, causing confusion, but then Padme decided to wait. Nothing happened. She turns and passes the same plant. The package is gone. Deciding to double check, Padme returns to the spot but nothing has changed. Finally, she walks towards the alleyway, the same as always, hoping to find answers. There are none, and there is nothing there.

Padme: I've been burned.

 **"Turn Around...Slowly"**

The cold of steel touched the back of her head. Padme raised her arms and did so, gazing upon a Mandalorian armored clad Bounty Hunter from Alderaan.

Padme:So...you're my handler.

The Handler: You were supposed to leave if you didn't see my signal.

Padme: I can't do that.

The Handler held up with his other hand the package that she had dropped.

The Handler: You think this is a joke. You're only as useful as the information you give us...and this isn't information.

Padme: The information's in my head.

The Handler: Then you'd better tell me.

Padme: No. Didn't you read what I wrote in that package. The Jedi are onto me. They know that I've been passing intel to the Separatists. It's only a matter of time before they arrest me. You have to get me out of here.

The Handler: Do I? I've a better idea.

He raised his blaster at her.

Padme:Wait! I'm not the only spy of yours that they're out to arrest. I know who else! I can tell you which of your contacts is in danger and which isn't, but if you shoot me some of your most important contacts will be behind bars. If you wanna know who? Then get me safely into Separatist territory,and I 'll tell you...or you can shoot me and wait to see if I'm tell the truth.

The Handler hesitated and then lowered his blaster.

The Handler: I get you into Separatist space, but if it turns out you're making this up to get a free ticket off this planet. You'll end up wishing that you died here in this alley. Is that clear?

Padme:yes.

The Handler: Then follow me.

 **Space  
** The Slave I flies through the cosmos, landing on a desolate planet with a rocky surface akin a moon, a larger planet hovering overhead. Padme stepped out followed by The Handler. She is confused.

Padme: Where are they? You said they'd be here.

She hears a faint rumbling sound and looks up. A speck of light appears in the sky and move towards them, getting bigger, until it is revealed to be a carrier that lands a good distance away. Fett turned to leave.

Padme:Where are you going?

The Handler: You're in Separatist Space. How much farther you go, is up to them?

He turned back to his ship and continued walked, entering the craft. Padme watched as it took off and vanished from sight. she turned back to the direction the larger ship had landed and saw three Separatist Officers approaching alongside several clones in marching formation. One ether were near enough they halted in place. Padme swallowed and then stepped forward.

"You...wish to defect?"

Padme:I'd rather defect than wait to be arrested. I've passed a lot of intel to you, and I can still be useful. I have contacts, old allies of my family that can still be beneficial. You just lost control of Alderaan. You need me.

"First things first. You're handler told us that you have...one last piece of intel for us. About some of our contacts in danger?"

Padme: It's just one actually...Count Dooku.

The speaking officer raised an eyebrow.

"Count Dooku?"

Padme: He sold out your location to Maul and the droids.

There was hesitation.

"Excuse us a moment"

With his hands behind his back, he turns to the other men who stood at attention and then formed a circle as they conversed with each other.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not sure if I believe her?

"she wouldn't be trying to defect if they weren't coming after her. And if they are onto her, they could be onto him as well. It may be possible he escaped the attack, perhaps because he knew it would happen."

"We must find Dooku, just to make sure. assassinate him if he's a traitor."

"What about her? she's a loose end?"

"She's already indebted to us. There's no going back for her. There's no risking giving her asylum"

"And we need more contacts now that Alderaan and Naboo have been lost"

The three of them hesitated and then turned back, returning to Padme.

"Lady Padme. Please. Come aboard."

They turned to return to the ship. Padme sighed and then followed.

A Shot struck her in the back. She let out a scream and forward onto the ground. republic troopers stood a good distance away. the Separatist officers took off running.

"Start the Engines!"

They ran through the Clones, who still in formation opened fire, but several were hit and killed. The Separatist ship blasted off into the sky. The remaining clones were skilled. One republic trooper walked towards Padme's unmoving form and rolled her over onto her back. She spurned to life, grabbing the back of her head in visible pain.

Padme:awww!

She winced.

Padme:You said that fake blast was gonna sting but you didn't say it was gonna sting that much!

"Sorry about that. It had to look real."

The Commander helped her up.

Commander Rex: Good work. You handled that like a Pro.

Yoda walked behind them. They turned to face him.

Yoda:Very good. Very Good. In your debt. The republic is.

Padme: If we hurry we can still catch them.

She and the troopers took off running towards the ship intent on Pursuit.

 **Space**

The Republic ships was now in pursuit of the Separatist ship.

Within the bridge, Yoda and Padme approach the commander.

Commander: Master Yoda. Several more Separatist ships have been spotted.

The Jedi Master pointed a three fingered hand towards a Nebula nearby.

Yoda: Hide there we must.

The Republic ship enters the nebula. The sounds of machines being deactivated can be heard and the craft begins to float, tilting slightly as it does so. From the bridge, everyone seemed to be holding their breath as one flagship floated gently nearby and finally passed, seemingly not being able to spot them. The commander spoke up.

Commander: There it goes. If we gun it from the Nebula we could have the Hyperdrive ready in about 60 seconds.

Padme: 60 seconds is an eternity when there's a Separatist starship on your tail. We should wait until we're positive that they've all gone.

Yoda nodded in agreement.

Commander: Alright then. We'll wait.

There was a silence, as another ship flew by.

Padme: How many is that now?

Commander: Six ships. They're not scanning the Nebula anymore so I think they've given up looking for us, but they're still flying passed and there are ships going in both directions. It's strange.

Padme: Maybe they're delivering supplies and we just happen to be in the middle of their route.

Commander: Maybe. But the weird thing is every ship that's heading deeper into Separatist space...looks like its clone controlled but the ships that are heading out to the Republic border are the ships controlled by systems that are allied with the Separatists.

Padme: Do you think it's a new attack?

Commander: An Attack we're there putting themselves as the tip of the spear? That would be a first. Usually it's the clones on the frontlines and the people from the systems pilot them. Why would they pull the clones back from war and replace them with ships from the systems. it doesn't make any sense.

Yoda pondered this for a moment.

Yoda: Keep a record we should.

Padme: Good Idea we should keep a list of all the ships and the directions they're heading. There's clearly something going on.

 **Coruscant**  
Maul's upper boy hovered in a forcefield. His eyes were closed and electricity pulsated around him. He was sedated and his eyes were closed as a result. The prison was dark and circular.

Elsewhere, Palpatine entered the room for the hearing. Several Jedi including Obi-Wan alongside other Masters and Prince Organa sat across from the Separatist leaders. Anakin waited outside as he was not a member of the Jedi Council. He stared at his own robotic hand. His mind flashed to the battle with Maul. He thought of how quickly he was able to defeat Maul once he had tapped into the Dark Side. He felt that power only once before, also on Alderaan, and while he never admitted it to anyone, he can now admit it to himself.

He liked it.

Anakin felt shame build inside him. He's a Jedi. He's not supposed to enjoy power like that, but at the same time look at what's resulted. When he unleashed the power on Alderaan he saved millions of lives. When he embraced it again, he defeated Maul, and now the Separatists are seeking peace. He may have just singlehandedly ended the war and saved billions of lives.

How can that be wrong?

How can that be the Dark Side?

His thoughts ended when the doors to the war room opened and all the attendees filed out. Anakin turned eagerly to see them, but when he saw the looks on Obi-Wan's face his heart sinks.

Anakin:What happened?

Obi-Wan: I'm sorry. Anakin.

Anakin:WHAT HAPPENED!

Obi-Wan: The Jedi council rejected the offer of a peace treaty.

It takes every fiber of self control Anakin can muster to break out into rage right on the spot.

Obi-Wan: You have to understand that the councils sensed that ending the war would only make the Dark Side stronger...

Anakin turned and stomped out of the temple. Obi-Wan followed after him. Palpatine exited the war room and followed Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan:Anakin! Wait! WAIT!

He was ignored. Anakin exited the Jedi Temple.

Palpatine: Anakin stop!

He stopped.

Palpatine steps up beside Obi-wan.

Palpatine: Let me talk to him. I'll try to settle him down.

Obi-wan: Of course Chancellor.

Kenobi left but his eyes narrowed as he looked at Palpatine, remembering Dooku's warning. The Chancellor walked towards Anakin and together they made their way towards Palpatine's shuttle, surrounded by armed guards in red and tie fighters. Kenobi stared as they flew away.

Inside the ship Anakin expressed his frustration.

Anakin: I can't believe it! After all that! WINDU IS DEAD! I LOST MY HAND! OBI-WAN WAS ALMSOT CUT IN HALF! MY ENTIRE SQUAD WAS KILLED BACK ON NABOO, AND ALL OF THAT MEANS NOTHING!?

Anakin sank back into his chair. He seemed to be attempting to calm down and spoke softly.

Anakin:Just tell me one thing...Did everyone else in the War room agree with the Jedi Council? Did all the Senators and the Generals all want to reject the Peace Treaty?

Palpatine said nothing, but softly shook his head.

"no...everyone else wanted to sign...but they..."

Anakin:They blocked the proposal again.

"yes"

There was a moment of silence which was first broken by the Chancellor.

Palpatine: You know Anakin. This is our fault.

Anakin:What?

Palpatine: It's our fault because we chose a half measure when we needed a Full. It's clear to me now what needs to happen. We've removed all the obstacles to peace on the Separatists side. Now we need to remove the obstacles to peace on our side.

Anakin:What do you mean?

"We have to destroy the Jedi."

Anakin shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Anakin:I'm sorry, Chancellor. I don't think I heard you properly.

Palpatine:Yes you did.

He leaned forward.

"search your feelings my young friend you know it to be true. we can never have peace as long as the Jedi Council keeps blocking any attempt to make it."

Anakin: No. No the Jedi have been the guardians of peace for over a thousand generations.

Palpatine: And yet we face a war without end because of them. Whatever the Jedi were that's not what they are now. We don't need a Jedi to end this war. We need soldiers, who's first duty is to protect lives. So tell me, Soldier, how will you protect life when this is built.

The hologram of the Death Star activates in the center of the ship.

Palpatine: They are ready to built this right now, you remember!? How are you going to protect the Republic from that!? How!?

Anakin: I...I don't know!

Palpatine: You have a chance to end this war now before it comes to that, but once that chance is gone. It's Gone!

Anakin turned to look out the window of the ship as if searching for an answer.

Palpatine: Don't talk. Just listen. Tomorrow is the Funeral for Mace Windu. Every Jedi in the temple will be there, and every Jedi close enough to return to the Funeral will be there too. Every single one of them will file passed his body and place their lightsaber down beside his coffin as a sign of respect, as is the way every member of the Jedi Council does. They won't let me or anyone else who's not a Jedi into the Funeral hall...but they will let you in.

He opened a small wooden box to reveal what resembled Anakin's lightsaber.

Palpatine: This is a replica of your Jedi weapon, but with one important difference. When triggered it will release a charge and explode in a blast of Saber energy. That will trigger all of the lightsabers around it, causing a chain reaction that will vaporize the entire funeral hall, and everyone that's in it.

Anakin stood still in shock. Palpatine slipped the lightsaber into Skywalker's robes.

Anakin: I could arrest you right now for this.

Palpatine: Yes you could, but I'm willing to do anything I can to protect the Republic. What happens to me doesn't matter.

The ship hovered to a stop.

Palpatine looked at the Death Star.

Palpatine: Now why don't you take a long hard look at this Hologram, because the truth is if we have no peace, that will be the last thing any of us ever see. Billions of lives are hanging in the balance Anakin. Billions of people. People who will live or die by what you decide to do tomorrow.

The Door opened and the Chancellor turned to face Anakin once more.

Palpatine: Please make the right choice.

Anakin exits the vehicle. He stopped and stood, the sun was setting and he watched as the ships flew away. The Jedi made his way down to the streets, clouds hovered overhead before the sound of thunder was heard and it began to rain. Anakin doesn't notice. He has disappeared inside himself. As the words of the Chancellor flow through his mind, he continues walking, step by step through the streets of Coruscant. The words of his old friend and master Obi-Wan float through his minds s do the words of Yoda and all his teachers through his Jedi training. Faces keep appearing. He sees the faces of every trooper who has died under him. He knew them all. Every single one by name. Now they are all dead. Other faces began to appear. Friend's he had, people he's known but lastly, he sees Padme. One face he fears losing the most.

He stops.

The rain is coming down hard on him. The city has become grey and the streets are empty. He finds himself before a large wall carved with names. A War Memorial for all those killed in the Clone Wars. I tis gigantic. The wall seems to stretch on forever.

Anakin walks up the monument and places his head and his arm on the monument. His tears vanish in the rain and he closes his eyes.

He knows what he has to do.

He knows what he has to be.


	16. Black Sunset

The walls of the cell were protected by two men clad in blue trooper armor. Palpatine, accompanied by his red robed guards walked towards them and they stood at attention.

"Chancellor! What brings you down here?"

"I'd like to see the prisoner."

"I don't think that's a good idea sir"

"Are you refusing the order of your commander and chief?"

"umm...no...no sir."

"Then open the door, and take me to him."

He turned to his bodyguards.

"Wait here."

The guard led him into the next room. At the front, behind a window of glass was a chamber with pulsating electricity running through it. It was empty.

"By the force! where is he!"

A hole had been cut into the floor and Maul was gone. Other guards in identical armor ran into the room.

"Sound the Alarm!"

Palpatine:Cancel that.

"Sir?"

Palpatine: You're wasting your time. I can't even sense his residual presence. He's already long gone, probably reaching the edge of republic space by now, and I don't want anyone to know he's gone yet.

"Look Chancellor I have to report this."

Palpatine turned to look at them with piercing black eyes. He stared into their very souls.

Palpatine: You all have weak minds. You will kill each other.

The eyes of the guards blackened. They stood up straight, dropped the blasters and then turned towards each other, punching and kicking and grabbing each other's throats. Palpatine walked passed them casually and out of the room as they continued fighting. With a wave of his hand, the door to the cell opened and he stepped in. He approached and seemed to walk into the hole with ease. He remained straight as he landed in a hallway. Two guards laid on the floor. There were no wounds on their bodies. Palpatine closed his eyes.

The guards began to pick themselves up, grabbing their heads in pain and moaning

Palpatine: Alive...How disappointing Maul...No...Not Maul.

With a flick of his hand a shockwave went through the hallway, twisting the heads of the guards and killing them by snapping their necks. He approached the closest one and placed his hand on his head, a strange type of smoke seemed to emerge from his hand and enter the corpse. Its eyes snapped open. He had a look of horror on his face, his arms jolted. An image appeared, floating in space as Palpatine concentrated. He saw...Ventress. She was pointing and firing a blaster at the guard. The image faded. Palpatine let go, the dark cloud dissipated and the corpse returned to its death state. With the information that he needed, the Chancellor walked away, turning a corner.

 **The Jedi Temple**  
Anakin stood stone faced. It was a beautiful day but a somber one. He observed the large open area, the entrance to the building a good distance away and a crowd standing before it. Someone was speaking but Skywalker was too deep in thought to care. The amount of people gathered was surprising. Not every Jedi could make it but as many as could were there. Palpatine walked up to Skywalker, who was leaning against a pillar from a spot where he could see the entire event.

Palpatine: Hello Young Skywalker.

Anakin: Hello Chancellor.

Palpatine: You were waiting for me, and I have not been arrested. That can only mean one thing.

Anakin:I'll do it.

He said the words in the most serious tone he could muster.

Palpatine: You made the right choice, my friend...I'll send someone for you with an urgent message once you have put the saber down. That will give you a reason to leave before it happens.

Anakin: You're security looks bigger than usual.

The guards stood behind the two.

Palpatine:And for good reason. Maul escaped last night.

Anakin: He escaped!

Palpatine shushed him quickly.

Palpatine:We haven't told anyone yet.

Anakin:Why not? He was our chance at a Peace Treaty. He was keeping the Separatists in line through fear. If he gets back to his clone army, we'll be right back where we started.

Palpatine: Not at all. Tarkin has already replaced the clone ships on the border with his own. If he attempts to get passed them and into Separatist space. It will be the last thing he ever does. If he can't get back and he can't enter our space, he'll have no choice but to flee to the Outer Rim, and then we can take our time to hunt him down. Our mission is unchanged as is the narrowing window of opportunity. In fact, this works out better for us. We have someone to blame. You need not worry. Leave the details to me, and follow through on your end.

Anakin: I have one condition.

Palpatine:And what is that?

Anakin: Obi-Wan is already inside. When you send your messenger you will ask for both him and me to come.

Palpatine:Of course. He's a good man. I wouldn't want him caught up in this.

He spoke in his most sincerest sounding voice.

Anakin leaned forward and his gaze intensified as if threatening the Chancellor.

Anakin:don't...lie to me Chancellor...you're a very good liar...but you can't lie to me.

Anakin's eyes narrowed and he concentrated.

Anakin:I want your word Chancellor. I want your word that you will send for both him and me.

Palpatine looked him square in the eye without blinking.

Palpatine: I promise you...I will send for both of you.

Anakin seemed to be concentrating, after a moment..he loosened up. He walked backwards while still facing the Chancellor and finally turned around, walking away.

 **The Funeral Hall**  
Anakin stepped into a tall room made of marble decorated with statues of Jedi passed. He was shocked by how many Jedi were present. A Long line of Jedi clad in Ceremonial robes were lined up, passing the stone tomb. Lightsabers were placed on the side and on the top, some Sabers floated. A larger crowd remained in the room. Anakin knew it would be full but seeing so many grieving a fallen comrade plunged a dagger of guilt into his heart. He brushed his feelings aside and tried to focus on the task at hand. With his head down, he joined the line. He was once more in his thoughts.

"Anakin"

Skywalker turned and saw Obi-Wan behind him.

Obi-Wan:I was looking for you. I came by your quarters last night to see if you were alright but you weren't there.

Anakin: I went out for a walk, I...needed to clear my head.

Obi-wan: It's been a very difficult time for all of us, especially you, but I'm proud of you Anakin. You know that right? Training you to become a Jedi, I consider to be the greatest thing I've ever done.

He tried to say something.

Anakin:Obi-Wan...

Obi-Wan: I know I know. You don't like it when I talk like this..but it's true.

They both looked over to Windu's coffin.

Obi-Wan: Did you know he was a gardener?

Anakin:Who? Mace Windu?

Obi-Wan:Yeah he was a gardener.

Anakin:No way.

Obi-Wan: I'm serious. He was a gardener. He didn't tell anyone though I think he was a bit embarrassed, but he loved it. He said it helped him to keep his senses. Why do you think so much of his teaching included gardening metaphors.

Anakin: Well know that you mention it he did use gardening metaphors a lot.

Obi-Wan: Well now you know why.

Anakin's faint smile faded.

Obi-Wan: I remember visiting him one time. He was pruning a plant, chopping the branches off like he was slicing a man to pieces. I told him "stop you're gonna kill it!"

Obi-Wan's tone increased and changed as if he was in a war zone trying to save a man's life.

Obi-Wan: And he said "No it only looks that way, wait a few weeks and it will by twice as high, and three times as strong" and he was right. It was. Then he turned to me and said "The only difference between a Jedi and a Gardner is a Jedi prunes with a Lightsaber".

Both chuckled a little.

Obi-Wan:Strange thing to say but...I know what he meant now...Being a Jedi means...we do things that seem hurtful but...in the long run...It's for the best...like the council rejecting the ceasefire. It may seem hurtful now but...It's just pruning...In the long run...It will make the tree stronger. I think he viewed his students the same way, even you. He pushed so many people to their breaking point and I tried to tell him to stop but he insisted that every student would come back stronger for it.

Obi-wan looked at the line.

Obi-Wan: I better leave you to it. It's almost your turn...I'll see you afterwards.

Kenobi turned to leave. Anakin hesitated and then moved after him, losing his spot in line.

Anakin:Obi-Wan...

Kenobi turned around to face him.

Anakin: Pruning...that's a very violent act. Very traumatic for the plant but...in the long run it makes the tree stronger...that means...it's the right thing...right?

Obi-Wan: I think so yes. Some trees can't grow without it.

Obi-Wan turned and walked away. Anakin turned and walked back to the line. A look of determination on his face.

Anakin was lost in his own thoughts as he stepped up to the coffin. He unhooked the replica Saber with his robotic hand and stared at it.

"Some trees can't grow without it."

He placed the Saber down gently, as if laying a friend to rest and walked away with a resolute expression.

Outside the hall Obi-Wan walked around, he turned and spotted someone he did not expect to see.

Obi-Wan: Lady Skywalker.

Shmi Skywalker: Master Kenobi it is good to see you.

Obi-Wan:What brings you here?

Shmi Skywalker: I was hoping to pay my respects to Master Windu. He was the one who payed for my release from Jabba the Hutt, except they won't let me in.

Obi-Wan: Oh...I see.

Anakin exited into the hall and saw Obi-Wan talking with someone blocked from his view. He quickly walked towards him when a tall figure stood in his way. It was a tall alien with a thin head and long limbs.

"Master Skywalker. The Chancellor has requested your help on an urgent matter."

Anakin: Very well I'll come along. Get master Kenobi and I'll meet you outside.

"No No No. The Chancellor specifically asked only for you"

Anakin: You...must be mistaken. He sent for me and Master Kenobi.

"I'm afraid not. The Chancellor was very specific about it. I'm to bring you...and only you."

Anakin paused for a moment and then moved his hand in a circular pattern.

Anakin: You will collect me and Obi-Wan.

"I will collect you and Obi-Wan."

Anakin:Well then you should inform Master Kenobi. He's just over there.

Without turning, Anakin gestured in the direction of Obi-Wan with his head and walked passed the alien and away from the direction of his master.

Anakin exited the Temple and entered outside. The sunset hit him like a slap in the face. He closed his eyes and breathed in, titling his head back, trying to enjoy the fresh hair, not taking notice of a protocol Droid and an R2 unit passing him by.

"Anakin"

He was snapped out of it by Obi-Wan who stood beside him but a few feet away. He closed the gap.

Obi-Wan: What's going o...

Kenobi's head turned sharply back to where he came. A strange sound was heard. The Jedi in the tomb backed away as they head the whirring sound and moved some feet away. They stood in a circle. the lightsabers on the tomb shook and rattle, falling off of their resting place as if an earthquake were about to begin. Then suddenly, The whirring sound stopped and it went quiet. The closest Jedi approached Cautiously. The Hall filled with the confused noises of conversation among those inside.

And that is when the tomb exploded.

It was sudden and consumed so much instantly. The explosion traveled throughout the building. Any bodies were atomized. The fire burst out of windows. Anakin and Obi-Wan saw the Jedi Temple explode. The structure it stood atop of it cracked down the middle and half of the structure collapsed down. The pillars and falling debris killing several bystanders not fast enough to escape. Loose rocks were sent across the streets, hitting speeders and sending them crashing into buildings, knocking down structures and crushing civilians.

(A Burning chunk of the Jedi temple that is a statue of a Jedi's head falls towards the camera, and just as it collides with the screen. It cuts to black.)

 **A Separatist Bunker  
** Several chairs surrounded a circular table in a war room. The various members of the Separatists chatted away. Tarkin sat looking quite bored. Among the others was Geonosian Poggle the Lesser, Nute Gunray, and Techno Union representative Wat Tambor. Tarkin finally stood up and tapped his glass with a spoon.

Tarkin: Everyone! Everyone! I have an announcement to make.

The room quieted down.

Tarkin:Gentlemen. Today is a celebration. Darth Maul has been captured by the Jedi. And while the Republic has foolishly rejected our proposal of peace we shall remaine resilient. However Maul's continued absence poses a problem

This caught everyone's attention.

Nute Gunray: What do you mean? Maul's absence is good. It's very good. Now we don't have to suck up to that dumb Zabrak or his sister anymore.

Tarkin:And with him gone it falls on me to lead us, and I have decided that my first order as Ruler of the Separatists is to renegotiate a ceasefire with the Republic.

He raised his glass and several waiters dressed in white entered carrying trays with champagne glasses to everyone. Underneath the trays draped over their hands were white napkins.

Nute Gunray" You decided? since when do you give the orders around here? You only command the fleet. If Maul is gone the leadership falls to the highest ranking officer, which is me. Hell Tarkin. You're the lowest ranking fool in this room.

Tarkin looked down as if he had just made a mistake but felt awkward admitting it.

Tarkin:Oh...you're right of course. Well then I propose a toast...to my promotion...to the position of Grand Moff.

Nute Gunray: Now wait just a minute!

Tarkin sipped his glass and then upon finishing smashed it on the floor. At that moment all of the waiters reveal blasters hidden underneath the napkins they concealing their hands and begin opening fire on the Separatists. Tarkin watched as the room was filled with blaster fire and screams, light from the blasts flickering on his face. Finally the sounds died down. Nute Gunray clutched his chest wound and crawled on the floor. A blaster end was held to his head he looked up to see Tarkin was holding the Weapon to the former Grand Moff.

Nute Gunray: You cannot do this! We must have a vote!

Tarkin: This is NOT a Democracy!

Nute Gunray: No! Then what is it then?!

Tarkin:...an Empire.

Tarkin fired.

 **Space-Outer Rim  
** the stars were calm and quiet. Maul slowly woke up, moaning and trying to stand up, suddenly he jolted awake with a roar. Ventress was at the cockpit of the ship, looking out into space. She turned to see Maul, put the ship on autopilot and then went to his side.

Ventress: You're alright.

Maul:Ventress? Where am I.

Ventress: You're safe. I'm taking us somewhere we can hide.

Maul:Hide. From the Jedi?

Ventress: From everyone. I tried to get us back to Separatist space, but some of our own ships fired on us.

Maul:Tarkin...

Anger was in his voice.

Ventress: I had to go into Hyperspace to get us away.

Maul:It doesn't matter. If the clones see me again it won't matter if Tarkin is in charge. They'll follow me.

Ventress: Not if you can't stand on your own two feet.

Maul:You came back for me...You didn't have to do that.

Ventress: I couldn't leave you on Coruscant. Sidious would have made sure that you didn't survive long enough to talk. I had to get you out.

Maul:That was foolish. You went into the Lion's Den.

Ventress: it's not just that. There's been a shift in the Dark Side. I don't know if you can sense it yet, but it's there.

Maul:where are we going.

Ventress: To a place that can make you whole again. Legs. fingers. And we'll be safe there.

Maul stared at her.

Maul:There has been a shift in the Dark Side, but there has also been a shift in you.

Ventress looked back at him.

Ventress: You should get some rest. We have a journey ahead of us.

 **Coruscant  
** Tie Fighters and republic Cruisers filled the sky. The Jedi Temple or what was left of it was shrouded in black. there were several fires surrounding the structure, which was elevated above a good amount of the city. The sunset was blocked completely by a black cloud of smoke. It looked like all of Coruscant was on fire, and in a way that was true.

The large room inside that was once a great hall lacked its roof. In stepped Yoda, Obi-Wan, and a small handful of other Jedi which included Ki Aid Mundi. Yoda was silent.

Obi-Wan: The archives were destroyed in the attack but I estimate there were almost 400 Jedi that were off world when the assault occurred. 400 Jedi is enough to start over. To rebuild. And now that the war is over...

Yoda:Over...you say...Over?...No Master Kenobi...Not over...

He walked forward, kicking some rubble.

Yoda: the work of a new enemy this is. One that had remained hidden until now.

Obi-wan: A new enemy? You don't think this was Separatist loyalists?

Ki Adi Mundi: Master Yoda and I have discussed this in length. We have been sensing a disturbance on Coruscant for quite some time. We believed it was Count Dooku working against us, but even with his death the disturbance is still here. Clearly Coruscant isn't safe for us anymore. If we regroup our remaining Jedi here, the same thing could happen again.

Obi-Wan:So what then?

Ki Adi Mundi: We regroup our remaining Jedi but we do it discreetly, silently, off world. Until we can uncover who this new enemy is.

Obi-Wan:But...if there's a threat here. It's a threat to the government too. We should be here to protect it.

Ki Adi Mundi:We're no longer a part of the government. Our hands are tied but don't worry, We still have friendly eyes and ears that can keep us informed of any developments here, but for now. We must regroup off world, discreetly.

Obi-Wan: Anakin knows a few places off the gird we could use as rallying points. we could contact him...what...

Yoda:Told you...He has not.

Obi-Wan:Told me what?

Ki Adi Mundi: We thought Anakin would talk to you by now. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but...Anakin's quit being a Jedi

Obi-Wan's mouth hung open slightly.

Ki Adi Mundi: He chose to leave the Jedi Order. He said now that the war is over, he just wants to have a normal life.

Obi-Wan said nothing.

 **Cantina  
** Padme: I'm still not used to seeing you in non Jedi clothes.

Anakin: Maybe I picked this outfit to put you off your game.

Padme: Or you picked it because it's your new work clothes, and it's working by the way. I just can't imagine you working on a space freighter.

Anakin:Not jus working on a space freighter! I'm a navigator on a Spice Freighter.

His voice had a bit of cockiness to it.

Padme:Are you sure you're going to be okay with this? Living as a civilian.

Anakin:Does this answer you're question?

He typed his move into the console between them. One of the monsters attacked another, killing it. Padme looked on in amazement.

Padme:Whoa! That didn't just happen! I was wondering how long it would take you to make that move.

Anakin:I figured...we didn't need to play this game anymore.

Padme:Well...what can I say?...you got me.

They exited the Cantina arm in arm. They were not on Coruscant anymore but on the beautiful planet of Alderaan. The streets are full of people celebrating.

Padme: we better get going it looks like the coronation is about to begin. I need to be with Bail when he is crowned King.

Anakin and Padme walk to the palace. They stop holding hands and the guards let them in. They enter the beautiful inner garden filled with people. Anakin spotted Palpatine in a booth, turned to look at him. His face soured.

Padme: There's Owen and Beru. Over there!

Anakin's joy was gone.

Anakin: you go ahead. I'll catch up.

She hurried over to them.

Palpatine gestured to Anakin. The red clad guards let Skywalker through and he sat next to the Chancellor. With a wave of his hand Palpatine dismissed the the people there and they left so the two could be alone. Anakin sat down. Palpatine revealed a much counting the vials of medicine and placed them down on the table beside Anakin.

Palpatine: I realized you must have been running low, so...I brought you a new batch. Hopefully you won't need those for much longer though. You're suits coming along nicely. In fact we've been able to incorporate some of that special Iron into its design.

Anakin left the punch on the table and stared at Palpatine coldly.

Palpatine: I'm sorry. I didn't speak to you after the incident but my security rushed me off the world as soon as it happened.

Palpatine looked out to the world and the joyous celebration taking place. Yet it seemed like all the two could hear was the faint sound of a music box.

Palpatine: Look at that...Life has returned to the world...and it is all thanks to you.

Anakin:And you as well...In fact...I think a lot of this had more to do with you than it did with me.

Anakin looked over the balcony and saw Padme with Owen and Beru. She was smiling from ear to ear.

Anakin:I haven't seen her smile like that before. I'm glad to see it. In fact, I see a lot of smiles out there, but I wonder how many would still be smiling if they knew the foundation you're new universe was built on.

Palpatine:Yes the Universe is strange like that. when it comes to growth a loving act and a cruel act can be one and the same thing. that's what Mace Windu believed wasn't it?

Anakin turned to him.

Anakin: And how exactly...Did you know what he believed?

Palpatine turned to face him.

Palpatine: I know many things my young friend.

Anakin:Yes you do. there are many beings in the Universe that can resist Jedi Mind tricks. Block force users from sensing their intentions, adjusting their mindsets, but there are few people that can open their minds entirely to a Jedi, have a Jedi peer into every corner of their mind, yet still manage to conceal something, still conceal a lie, without being detected.

Palpatine:Go on.

Anakin:To do that would take...Not just a person who is force sensitive but..a person who is trained, highly skilled..there are only two types of people in the galaxy that are skilled and trained force users...and you're not a Jedi.

Palpatine:Go on.

Anakin: I mean Maul and Ventress can't be the only ones, and even then they'd have to have learned from someone. Someone who is still alive. Someone with a great deal of patience, who knows how to use their skills to manipulate. Get everything in place until the time is right.

Palpatine:Speak your mind my young friend.

Anakin looked out once more at all the smiling people before locking eyes with Palpatine.

"...Can you teach me?"

Palpatine took a deep breath.

"They say when the student is ready the teacher appears..and here I am...so yes. It would be my honor...My young Apprentice."

 **End of Episode 2**


End file.
